Licht unter Tage - Die Geschichte von Legolas und Elladan
by C'est Lavi
Summary: M/M Legolas soll heiraten, so will es Thranduil. Doch der Thronfolger weigert sich, begehrt sein Herz doch keine Elbe. Als es Legolas deshalb immer schlechter geht, wird er von Elrond zusammen mit Elladan auf eine kleine Reise zu den Zwergen nach Moria geschickt um etwas abzuholen. Der Auftrag erscheint einfach, schwieriger hingegen ist Legolas Konfrontation mit sich selber.
1. Unerwartetes Licht im Dunkeln

Erste Geschichte meiner "Mittelerde ohne Sauron"- Reihe

 **Licht unter Tage**

 **Die Geschichte von Legolas und Elladan**

 _And God called the light day,_

 _and the darkness he called night._

 _And God saw everything that he had made and behold,_

 _it was good._

Kapitel 1 – Unerwartetes Licht im Dunkeln

„Legolas…" Thranduils melodische Stimme hallte durch die Gänge seines Palastes.

„Legolas, jetzt komm endlich, die Gäste werden jeden Moment eintreffen. Willst du ihnen denn direkt vor den Kopf stoßen?"

Der Gerufene stand in seinem Zimmer und sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild aus ernsten, saphirblauen Augen an.

Beinah missmutig betrachtete er sich selbst, die dunkelgraue Robe, durchwoben mit golden funkelnden Fäden saß perfekt an seinem Körper. Wie hätte sie auch nicht, war sie doch extra für ihn geschneidert worden. So wie alles, was er trug.

Er strich sich seufzend eine Strähne seiner goldblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war der gefühlt eintausendste Seufzer an diesem Tag und es war sicher, dass noch viele folgen würden. Wie gerne hätte er sich die Haare geflochten, aber das wäre seinem Vater sofort sauer aufgestoßen und hätte ihn verärgert.

Legolas hasste diesen Tag, er hatte es schon lange vor dessen Anbruch getan.

Er hasste ihn so wie alle Tage, an denen Thranduil Gäste in ihr Heim einlud mit dem Hintergrund, endlich eine Frau für ihn zu finden. Der König hatte es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht, seinen Sohn so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten und die Erbfolge sichern zu lassen.

Und so fanden sich in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig hochgestellte Elben mit ihrer weiblichen Nachkommenschaft in Thranduils Hallen ein. Sehr zu Legolas Leidwesen.

Sie waren ihm alle zuwider. Einer mehr als der andere. Sie saßen da, gafften ihn an und die jungen Elbinnen taten alles, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und er musste sich ihnen widmen um seinen Vater nicht zu blamieren. Und dadurch dachten die jungen Frauen, sie wären tatsächlich interessant und nervten ihn noch mehr. Immerhin würde eine Heirat nicht nur die Stellung der Ehefrau deutlich verbessern, sie bedeutete überdies auch unermesslichen Reichtum und Macht.

Der Thronfolger wusste, dass nicht einer von diesen Parasiten an ihm persönlich interessiert war, an ihm als Legolas und nicht als Prinz. In diesem Falle hätten sie sich wohl einfach zurückhaltender und vorsichtiger verhalten und sich nicht angeboten wie Obst kurz vor dem Verfaulen.

„Legolas!" Der Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters wurde wütender, schneidender und der junge Prinz wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht gehen würde, würde es ein Donnerwetter geben.

Er seufzte erneut und verließ sein Zimmer äußerst widerwillig. Er wollte dies alles nicht – diese aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, die falsche Höflichkeit, das unechte Lachen. Und vor allem wollte er keine Elbe.

Nur ein einziges Mal war ihm eine begegnet, die ihn direkt eingenommen hatte, aber das war schon lange her und die Erinnerung daran verblasste - er war alleine in den Wäldern unterwegs gewesen als er es plötzlich hinter sich im Unterholz hatte knacken hören.

Ehe er reagieren konnte, war eine noch sehr junge, wahrscheinlich grade erst erwachsen gewordene Elbe aus dem Unterholz auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Imion!" hatte sie ihn angeschrien, war jedoch erschrocken stehen geblieben, als sie sah, dass sie sich offensichtlich geirrt hatte.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich habe dich verwechselt. Hast du zufällig einen blonden Elben hier vorbei kommen sehen?" Ihre grauen Augen leuchteten und sie lachte ihn an, die Wangen gerötet vom Rennen.

„Nein, tut mir leid."

„Na macht ja nichts, ich finde ihn schon. Übrigens, ich bin Liwien."

Und ehe er antworten konnte wer er war, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn nicht erkannte, rannte sie auch schon kichernd weiter und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war wieder im Dickicht des Waldes.

Viele Jahrhunderte später hatte er sie wiedergetroffen, am Westtor. Sie war eine der Wachen seines Vaters geworden. Viel Zeit war seitdem vergangen und er hatte so getan, als wären sie sich damals im Wald nicht begegnet. Es hätte auch keinen Unterschied gemacht, denn kurz nach dieser ersten Begegnung musste Legolas sich endgültig eingestehen, dass es keine Elbe auf der Welt gab, die sein Herz hätte erobern können.

Dass etwas anders war mit ihm, das war Legolas schon früh klar gewesen, machte sich aber auch für ihn erst richtig bemerkbar, als er in das Alter kam, in dem seine Freunde anfingen, sich für Elbinnen zu interessieren. Sie schwärmten von ihren Körpern, Haaren, den Augen, alles Dinge, die den Thronfolger überhaupt nicht interessierten. Zumindest nicht beim weiblichen Geschlecht. Er entdeckte in dieser Zeit, dass seinesgleichen ihn weitaus mehr erregte, als es irgendeine Elbe jemals getan hätte. Alles, was seine Freunde an Mädchen und jungen Frauen gut fanden, fand er an jungen Männern begehrenswert.

Ein Umstand, der unter Elben nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich war und wohl auch in keiner Weise für Aufmerksamkeit gesorgt hätte oder gar etwas darstellte, was versteckt werden musste, wenn nicht Legolas ausgerechnet der Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes gewesen wäre.

Und auch das wäre noch nicht einmal eine Katastrophe gewesen, das eigentlich Schlimme an der ganzen Angelegenheit war, dass Legolas Vater nun mal Thranduil war.

Und dieser würde ganz gewiss niemals akzeptieren, wenn sein Sohn eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung hätte. So blieb dem jungen Prinzen also nichts Anderes übrig, als seine Wünsche und sein Verlangen für sich zu behalten und es wenn überhaupt nur der dunkelsten Nacht anzuvertrauen, wenn er sich selbst Erlösung verschaffte und seine Phantasie ihm die erregendsten Bilder malte.

Nun sind Elben, ebenso wie Menschen, durchaus in der Lage, ihre wahren Neigungen und Bedürfnisse zurückzustellen ohne dadurch direkt fürchterlich unglücklich zu werden.

Aber eben nur eine Zeit lang. Nicht gestillte Bedürfnisse wachsen und drohen immer vehementer, eines Tages mit voller Wucht an die Oberfläche zu brechen, egal ob und wie viel Schaden sie dabei anrichten.

Und in dieser gefährlichen Phase befand sich der junge Legolas in eben jener Zeit, in der sein Vater beschloss, er solle heiraten.

Er seufzte erneut als er die Banketthalle betrat, riss sich dann aber um seines Vaters Willen zusammen und ging lächelnd auf ihn zu. Und als Thranduil seinen Sohn erblickte, fluteten Stolz und Liebe sein Herz gleichermaßen. Legolas war für ihn das schönste Geschöpf auf Arda.

„Das bist du ja endlich." Seine Stimme sollte tadelnd klingen, er versagte jedoch bei dem Versuch auf ganzer Linie und seine Worte klangen äußerst liebevoll, so wie es der Blick war, mit dem er Legolas bedachte.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern." Legolas legte eine Hand auf Thranduils Oberarm und hauchte seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den festlich dekorieren Raum schweifen. „Wann kommt Maliava wieder?" fragte er, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass die Frau an der Seite seines Vaters offenbar noch nicht zurück war von dem Besuch bei ihrer Familie.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich denke in etwa zwei Wochen." Thranduil sah seinen Sohn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an als er sagte: „Gleich kommen Botschafter Daedor aus Harlindon und einige weitere Abgesandte, dann noch seine Frau und seiner Tochter Siara. Eine wunderschöne und bezaubernde junge Elbe. Ihr werdet euch sicher gut verstehen."

„Ja… so wie mit allen Anderen auch…" murmelte Legolas und Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich in ihm breit.

„Hast du was gesagt?" Thranduil hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Sohn aus eisblauen Augen an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, ging zur Tafel und goss sich Wein in einen Becher.

„Ein Benehmen hast du… du kannst doch nicht mit dem Trinken anfangen, bevor die Gäste da sind."

„Doch, glaube mir, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich den ersten Wein noch vor dem Aufstehen getrunken."

Der König machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Ja, ja ich weiß. Dir ist das hier alles egal. Es interessiert dich nicht, das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Du streifst lieber durch die Wälder, gekleidet wie unsere Wachen und die Haare ebenso geflochten. Unabhängig, frei von Pflichten und nur das machend, wonach dir der Sinn steht. Aber so läuft dein Leben nicht Legolas, auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, du bist nun mal der Prinz. Und ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass du erwachsen wirst und heiratest und dafür sorgst, dass unsere Blutlinie fortgeführt wird."

„Ich kenne deinen Vortrag Vater, ich habe ihn oft genug gehört." Legolas knallte den Becher auf den Tisch und goss sich ärgerlich mehr Wein ein.

„Dann merke ihn dir endlich, so dass ich mich nicht dauernd wiederholen muss. Und hör auf dich zu betrinken."

„Wenn du willst, dass dieser Abend einigermaßen freundlich verläuft, lass mich trinken. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich schon nicht blamieren."

Der Abend verlief einigermaßen freundlich. Legolas unterhielt sich brav mit Siara, die zwar gut erzogen und erfreulicherweise nicht aufdringlich war, dafür aber leider dumm und der Prinz wusste nicht so recht, ob er Aufdringlichkeit nicht doch der Dummheit vorgezogen hätte. Und so saß er da, hörte sich kindische Geschichten über sie und ihre Freundinnen an und lächelte einfach. Sein Lächeln und seine Blicke galten dabei aber weniger der braunhaarigen jungen Elbe als einem von Daedors Begleitern. Dieser saß neben Siara und war von solch gutem Aussehen, dass es nicht lange dauerte, ehe die Phantasie mit dem Prinzen durchging und er sich die wildesten Dinge ausmalte, die er mit dem blonden Elben mit diesen dunkelgrünen Augen anstellen wollte. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir?" Siaras Stimme riss die erregenden Gedanken entzwei und er sah sie irritiert an.

„Tut mir leid, ich war grade woanders. Was sagtest du?" Verstört nahm Legolas noch einen Becher Wein und ihm entging dabei nicht, dass der Begleiter ihn anlächelte.

Und so zog sich dieser Abend, sinnlos und nicht endend wollend, ehe die ersten Gäste endlich aufstanden und sich von den Dienern zu den Zimmern bringen ließen. Siara erhob sich und sah Legolas erwartungsvoll an. Dieser jedoch blieb sitzen.

Ja meint sie denn tatsächlich, dass ich sie jetzt hoch bringe um dann mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen? Noch eine von denen…

Als die Elbe erkannte, dass sie beim Prinzen offensichtlich keinerlei Chancen hat, verließ sie wütend die Halle, ihre entrüsteten Eltern folgend.

„Das hast du sehr gut hinbekommen." Thranduil sah auf seinen Sohn hinab.

„Vater, sie ist dumm wie Stroh. Was willst du mir da eigentlich ans Bein binden?"

Der König antwortete nur einem Schnauben, nahm sich eine nicht geöffnete Flasche Wein und verließ wortlos die Halle, Legolas alleine zurück lassend.

Und dieser saß dort noch eine ganze Weile, nachdenklich und traurig und fühlte sich völlig verlassen. Er seufzte zum millionsten Mal an diesem Tag, erhob sich, goss seinen Becher voll, leerte ihn in einem Zug und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Der Abend war so schrecklich wie die vergangen gewesen und wie alle, die noch kommen würden.

Er hatte sein Schlafzimmer beinah erreicht, als jemand ihn völlig unvermittelt packte, ihm eine Hand auf den Mund presste, den anderen Arm fest um seine Hüfte legte und ihn in eine dunkle Nische zog.

„Pssst… nicht schreien Legolas. Ich tu dir nichts."

Diese Stimme… er hatte sie an diesem Abend schon mal gehört… der Begleiter. Legolas Herz raste vor Schreck.

„Willst du mich umbringen? Was um Himmels Willen machst du hier?" zischte er sein Gegenüber an, das er im Halbdunkel gerade so erkennen konnte.

„Ich werde dir das geben, wonach du dich so sehnst." Und ehe der Prinz etwas erwidern konnte, presste der andere Elb seine Lippen auf die von Legolas, dessen Körper sich in der ersten Sekunde völlig versteifte, so dass er sich nicht einen Millimeter rührte. Doch das Gefühl der warmen Lippen auf seinen, diese Zärtlichkeit, der überhaupt nichts Raues oder Gewaltvolles anhaftete, ließ ihn sich in der nächsten Sekunde wieder entspannen und den Kuss erwidern.

Diese völlig neue Erfahrung schickte Adrenalin durch seine brennenden Adern, ließ seinen Körper heftig reagieren und als Legolas sich dessen bewusst wurde, drückte er den Anderen von sich weg.

Atemlos fragte er ihn: „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Talorion" antwortete der Gefragte während er Legolas Haare sanft hinter die Ohren strich. Der Prinz lehnte sich in diese Bewegung.

„Du weißt was passiert, wenn man uns erwischt?"

„Du bekommst eine Menge Ärger und ich bin meinem Kopf los."

„Warum tust du das dann?" ein Keuchen entkam Legolas Lippen, als er die Zunge des Anderen spürte, wie sie über seinen Hals fuhr.

„Ich habe gemerkt, wie du mich den Abend über angesehen hast. Du begehrst keine Elbe, mag sie auch noch so schön und klug sein. Wonach dein Herz und dein Körper sich wirklich sehnen, ist für dich unerreichbar. Doch dieses eine Mal schöner Prinz sollst du bekommen, was dir sonst verboten ist." Talorions Atem strich über sein Ohr und verursachte eine prickelnde Gänsehaut.

Seine warmen Hände öffneten geschickt die vielen Knöpfe der Robe, die raschelnd zu Boden fiel. Finger erkundeten seinen Oberkörper, strichen über harte Brustwarzen und zeichneten Muskeln nach. Durch das Zwielicht in der kleinen Nische erschienen Legolas die Berührungen hundertfach intensiver und seine Erektion presste sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose.

Als der Begleiter des Botschafters auf seine Knie ging und zu Legolas hinaufsah, traf er auf dunkelblaue Augen, die überraschenderweise Unsicherheit ausdrückten.

„Was hast du, größte Schönheit unter unserem Himmel?"

„Ich… ich habe…"

„Du hast noch nie?"

Talorion erhielt ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

„Entspann dich einfach, ich verspreche dir, du wirst es genießen." Mit einem Lächeln zog er Legolas Hose bis zu den Knien hinunter. Der Prinz stöhnte als er die kühle Luft an seinem erhitzten Fleisch spürte und in dem Moment, als er sich fragte, was der andere Elb vorhatte, konnte er grade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken als Talorion seine Erektion mit seinen Lippen umschloss und begann, daran zu saugen während er sie dabei rhythmisch mal tiefer in seinen Mund nahm und mal beinahe wieder ganz freigab.

Als er Legolas Härte schließlich aus seiner feuchten Höhle entließ, murrte der Prinz. Doch sein Protest wurde abrupt von einem Stöhnen abgelöst als Talorion die Spitze mit seiner Zunge umkreiste, die Hoden sanft massierte und sich letztendlich wieder ganz seinem Prinzen widmete.

„Oh Elbereth… ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus…" flüsterte er nach Luft schnappend. Dieses Gefühl, die Hingabe mit der Talorion sich ihm widmete, die Tatsache, dass der Andere ein Elb war, ließen ihn schnell an den Abgrund kommen und wenige Sekunden später fiel er darüber, wurde völlig von dieser alles beherrschenden Empfindung mitgerissen, die Talorion ihm bescherte.

Legolas biss sich auf die Fingerknöchel um nicht durch einen Schrei auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

Als Talorion wieder vor ihm auftauchte, sah Legolas ihn beinahe beschämt an.

„Hast es dir gefallen?" Er fuhr sich mit der Kuppe seines Daumens über die Unterlippe, an der ein Tropfen Sperma den Weg sein Kinn hinunter suchte.

„Oh ja." Als der Prinz den Abgesandten küsste, schmeckte er sich selbst.

„Ich gehe jetzt…" sagte Talorion und strich Legolas über die Wangen und die Halsseite.

„Warum? Willst du denn nicht? Also…"

„Nein mein Prinz. Ich will nicht weiter gehen. Eines Tages wirst du, so hoffe ich, jemanden finden, der dich liebt und den du liebst. Ihm solltest du dich hingeben. Aber nicht mir und auch nicht hier. Hebe dich für jemand Besonderen auf, der dich verdient hat."

„Aber du…"

Er küsste Legolas erneut. „Pssst… unsere Liebe wäre zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich hätte nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance, dass dein Vater mich akzeptieren würde. Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen, das habe ich geschafft. Jetzt werde ich gehen und unsere Wege werden sich nie wieder kreuzen. Viel Glück bei deiner Suche, hoffentlich findest du, wonach dein Herz sich so sehnt."

„Wirst du mich verraten?"

Talorion küsste ihn erneut, kurz, aber dafür umso heftiger. „Niemals werde ich auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren, was hier passiert ist. Hab keine Angst, ich verrate dich bestimmt nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Abgesandte aus Harlindon und als Legolas am nächsten Morgen erwachte, die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen im Herzen, teilte sein Vater ihm kühl mit, dass sie alle schon abgereist seien.


	2. Ein Funke in der Hoffnungslosigkeit

Kapitel 2 – Ein Funke in der Hoffnungslosigkeit

Das also waren die ersten Erfahrungen, die der junge Prinz mit einem anderen Mann, überhaupt mit einem anderen Wesen, sammelte und sie bestärken ihn nur noch mehr in dem, was er ohnehin schon sehr lange für sich selbst festgestellt hatte, er wollte einen Elb, keine Elbe.

Diese so einfache Feststellung brachte allerdings nur noch mehr Chaos in sein Leben, konnte er doch nicht einfach zu seinem Vater gehen und diesem gestehen, wie es um seine Neigung bestellt war. Er war das einzige Kind Thranduils und so dieser denn keinen weiteren Nachwuchs bekommen sollte, war es eine unabwendbare Tatsache, dass er, sollte sein Vater warum auch immer eines Tages den Thron an ihn weitergeben, in der Pflicht stand, König von Eryn Lasgalen zu werden.

Für Legolas war es eine schwere Bürde. Sicherlich, sein Vater war unsterblich und da er in Maliava eine neue Liebe gefunden hatte, bestand zumindest theoretisch die Hoffnung, dass der Kelch doch noch an ihm vorüber gehen würde.

Wenn es nach dem Prinzen gegangen wäre, so hätte er seine Sachen gepackt und irgendwo anders von vorne begonnen. Ohne Titel und Pflichten – dafür hätte er nur allzu gerne auf seine Privilegien verzichtet.

Doch Legolas wusste, dass das ein Wunschtraum war. Niemals würde er woanders leben können als im Düsterwald, erst recht nicht mit einem anderen Elben an seiner Seite.

Er hing diesen traurigen, ihn missmutig stimmenden Gedanken am Frühstückstisch nach und vernahm die Stimme seines Vaters zuerst gar nicht. Erst als dieser eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, sah der Prinz ihn an.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Nirgendwo, entschuldige bitte. Was sagtest du?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du gestern was gehört hast?"

Legolas schüttelte fragend den Kopf. „Was sollte ich denn gehört haben?"

„Ich war auf dem Weg zu deinem Zimmer weil ich dich fragen wollte, ob du dir ein bestimmtes Buch von mir genommen hast. Und als ich beinahe an deiner Tür war, war mir so… als hätte ich Stimmen auf dem Gang gehört… na ja, mehr als das…"

Dem Prinzen rauschte das Blut in den Ohren, schien aber direkt darauf völlig aus seinem Gesicht zu weichen um ihm mit aller Gewalt wieder in die Wangen zu schießen.

Er sah seinen Vater mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an. „Nein… hab ich nicht… also… nein."

„Nana, habe ich mich also doch nicht verhört." Thranduil lächelte wissend, als er sah, dass sein Sohn die Farbe von Tomaten angenommen hatte. „Legolas, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du jemanden nur für eine Nacht willst, obwohl ich dachte, Siara interessiere dich nicht. Ich muss zugeben, die hellste Elbe ist sie tatsächlich nicht. Aber im Namen aller Götter, gehe doch das nächste Mal in dein Zimmer und drück dich nicht mit deiner Geliebten in den Nischen rum. wenn euch jemand gesehen hätte, das hätte einen Eklat gegeben."

 _Oh ja, und was für einen…_

„Siara? Ja… natürlich Vater… es kommt nicht wieder vor…" Legolas brachte seine Worte nur stammelnd hervor, sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals und er war vor Schreck der Ohnmacht nahe.

Sein Vater hingegen war äußerst zufrieden darüber, dass sein Sohn wenigstens diese Art von Interesse am anderen Geschlecht hegte.

Und Legolas? Er brauchte einige Minuten und beinahe zwei Becher Tee, ehe sich sein Atem und sein Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Zum Glück hatte sein Vater anscheinend nur ihn gehört und nicht auch Talorion… obwohl, wie sollte er auch? Dieser hatte ja den Mund voll gehabt… Legolas merkte, wie er bei dem Gedanken daran hart wurde und er suchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich eine bequemere Sitzposition während Thranduil innerlich laut lachte.

Zurück auf seinem Zimmer dauerte es nicht lange und Legolas brachte sich selbst Erfüllung während er an das dachte, was der Andere in der vergangenen Nacht mit ihm angestellt hatte. In seiner unendlichen Phantasie malte er sich aus, was er gerne noch alles mit ihm gemacht hätte.

Doch als seine Erregung abgeflaut war und er anschließend auf seinem Balkon stand, den Blick über das Reich seines Vaters schweifen lassend, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er im Grunde genommen sehr einsam war. Von außen betrachtet hatte er alles, Geld, Macht und viele Freunde. Zumindest gab es viele, die behaupteten, seine Freunde zu sein und er unterließ es inzwischen in einer Nuance der Selbstaufgabe zu hinterfragen, wie ernst die Absichten der Elben waren, die ihn umgaben.

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes war so einsam, dass er es sich von einem fremden Elben in einer Nische im Halbdunkel hatte besorgen lassen, nur um wenigstens für ein paar Momente ein wenig von der Empfindung zu kosten wie es sein musste, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben.

Und in der Melancholie, die sein Alleinsein hervorrief, kapselte er sich in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten schließlich immer mehr von den anderen ab. Zuerst von seinen flüchtigen Bekannten, dann von seinen Freunden und schließlich auch von seinem Vater.

Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit alleine in seinem Zimmer oder er flüchtete sich mit Pfeil und Bogen in den Wald, von wo er aber stets ohne Jagdbeute wiederkam. Eigentlich ließ er sich nur noch zum Essen blicken, wo er schweigend auf seinen Teller starrte und jeder Bissen einen Kampf mit ihm selbst auszulösen schien.

War er auf seinem Zimmer, so lag er meist auf seinem Bett, starrte trübsinnig aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, wie lange er diesen Schmerz wohl noch tragen könnte. Er verstand nicht, warum die Valar ausgerechnet ihm die Bürde auferlegt hatten, seine tiefsten Bedürfnisse und Wünsche nicht ausleben zu dürfen.

Thranduil hatte nach dem letzten Bankett keine weiteren Versuche mehr unternommen, seinem Sohn eine passende Frau an die Seite zu stellen. Er hatte sich vielmehr dazu entschlossen, ihm erst mal die Freiheit zu geben, sich selbst auszuprobieren und sich die Hörner abzustoßen. Wenn er erst einmal verheiratet wäre, so wäre es mit dieser Freiheit vorbei und so fand der König es nur allzu großzügig von sich selbst, seinem Nachwuchs noch Zeit zu lassen.

Allerdings schien Legolas überhaupt nicht dran interessiert zu sein, die Art von Abenteuer, die er mit Siara geteilt hatte, zu wiederholen.

Und irgendwann, es war ein schleichender Prozess, schien er an gar nichts mehr Interesse zu haben.

Nun mochte Thranduil ein kalter König sein, der sein Land gerecht, aber mit harter Hand führte, aber wenn es eines gab, dass Thranduils Herz erwärmte, so war es sein Sohn. Nichts und Niemanden auf der Welt liebte und vergötterte er so sehr wie Legolas und es riss des Königs Herz beinahe entzwei wenn er sah, wie schlecht es dem Prinzen ging.

Oft saß er bei Legolas auf der Bettkante, strich über die goldblonden Haare und fragt mit unendlich viel Sorge in seiner Stimme, was denn mit ihm los sein. Doch eine Antwort erhielt er nie. Manchmal wandte sein Sohn ihm sein Gesicht zu, sah ihn hilflos mit seinen saphirblauen Augen an, in denen so viele unausgesprochene Fragen standen und es kam vor, dass dieser Blick unter den liebevollen Augen seines Vaters verschwamm und Tränen Legolas Wangen hinunter liefen.

Es wären Tränen der Scham. Er schämte sich, dass er vor seinem Vater versagt hatte, dass er ihm nie würde den erhofften Nachwuchs schenken können, es sei denn, Legolas würde sich für sein ganzes Leben selbst betrügen und der Prinz wusste, das wäre etwas, was er nicht ertragen könnte.

Und es waren Tränen der Trauer darüber, dass er seinem Vater nicht anvertrauen konnte, was ihn so peinigte und seine Seele ins Dunkel warf.

Mit den Monaten wuchs Thranduils Sorge um seinen Sohn. Selbst die besten Heiler wussten nicht, was mit dem jungen Prinzen los war. Aber sie stellten die Vermutung an, dass die Schwere, die sein Herz belastete, vielleicht durch eine Reise, eine völlige Ablenkung vom Düsterwald und letztendlich auch von Thranduil, Besserung erfahren könnte.

Der König war erbost darüber, dass, wenn auch mit äußerster Vorsicht, geäußert wurde, dass er vielleicht einen Teil zu Legolas Zustand beigetragen hatte. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, natürlich nur für sich selbst, nachts und mit dem schwersten Wein, den sein Vorrat zu bieten hatte, desto mehr kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es eventuell doch gar nicht so abwegig war. Auch wenn sein liebendes Herz keine Antwort darauf wusste, _was genau_ er falsch gemacht haben könnte.

Der pure Zufall wollte es, dass in den Tagen, in denen sich Legolas auch für die Heiler in einem besorgniserregenden Zustand befand und sie Thranduils sehr behutsam darauf aufmerksam machten, dass die Gnade der Valar seinem Sohn nicht mehr lange bleiben würde, ein Brief die königlichen Hallen erreichte.

Aber nicht irgendein Brief, sondern ein Schreiben von Lord Elrond aus Bruchtal, das Thranduil mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen las, um an dessen Ende zu lächeln und auszurufen, gerade so als stünde der Herrscher von Imladris neben ihm: „Aber gerne doch!"

Nun, ob dies alles letztendlich tatsächlich nur Zufall war, mag dahingestellt sein, denn Thranduil hatte Wochen vorher Elrond in einer anderen Angelegenheit geschrieben, dabei aber auch Legolas schlechte Verfassung erwähnt. Aber wie es auch wirklich gewesen sein mochte, es änderte nichts an dem Ergebnis, das der König nun in seinen Händen hielt.

Er eilte mit dem Brief zu seinem Sohn, setzte sich voller Hoffnung auf die Bettkante und strich aufgeregt die blonden Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht.

„Luinil, Lord Elrond hat mir geschrieben. Er fragt, ob es dir möglich sei, nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Er würde sich freuen, wenn du seinen Sohn Elladan bei einem kleinen Auftrag unterstützen würdest.

Sicherlich nichts allzu Schwieriges, doch ihr beide wärt eine Zeit lang unterwegs und vielleicht findest du dort Ablenkung… von dem, was dich hier so bedrückt."

 _Elladan_.

Legolas erinnerte sich an den dunkelhaarigen Elben, den er vor einigen Jahren bei einer Zusammenkunft der Elbenherrscher in Lothlórien das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Elrohir.

 _Bruchtal_.

Der Prinz kannte das Tal, er wusste, dass es dort wunderschön war, und immer warm. Sicherlich war auch Eryn Lasgalen ein sehr schönes Land, aber Bruchtal war anders - bunter und lebensfroher.

 _Anders_. So wie er es war.

Er reagierte nicht.

Thranduil wartete noch eine Weile ab, legte dann resignierend den Brief neben das Bett auf ein kleines Tischchen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du kannst es dir ja überlegen. Vielleicht wäre es nicht verkehrt, einen Weile hier raus zu kommen."

Und mit diesen Worten schloss der König leise die Tür hinter sich.

Legolas starrte weiter vor sich hin und aus dem Fenster. Doch die Idee seines Vaters hatte sich bereits in seinen Kopf gepflanzt. Und dort war sie nun und wartete geduldig ab, was der Prinz mit ihr anzufangen gedachte. Dieser wollte sie zuerst wieder verscheuchen wie eine ungebetene, nervende Fliege, doch dann nahm er sich den Brief zur Hand, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das leicht raue, sandfarbene Papier und er fühlte, dass die schwarze Tinte winzige Erhebungen darauf bildete. Lord Elrond hatte eine sehr schöne und gradlinige Handschrift. Dem Brief haftete ein Hauch von frisch geschnittenem Gras und Rosen an. Er erinnerte Legolas daran, wie schön die Welt außerhalb dieses Zimmers war, außerhalb der Hallen, des Landes… woanders.

Er lag dort auf seinem großen Bett, die schlanke Gestalt gewickelt in weiße, dünne Laken und je mehr Zeit verrann, desto mehr Raum gestand er der Idee zu.

Als Thranduil am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne sich endgültig über den Horizont gehoben hatte, sein Speisezimmer zum Frühstück betrat, war er mehr als erstaunt, eine ihm nur allzu bekannte und lange vermisste blonde Gestalt dort vorzufinden. Diese war grade dabei war, eine Orange zu filetieren und sich das erste Stück genüsslich in den Mund zu schieben.

„Legolas!" Thranduil breitete seine Arme aus, der Sohn erhob sich leicht und der Vater drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich, ehe er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Welch eine Freude, den Valar sei Dank! Endlich hast du dich entschieden, dein Zimmer zu verlassen."

„Mehr noch." sagte der Angesprochene nachdem er ein weiteres Stück der süßen Frucht verdrückt hatte. „Ich habe über Elronds Brief nachgedacht und ich gebe dir Recht – es ist bestimmt nicht verkehrt, wenn ich eine Zeit lang woanders sein werde. Du kannst also Antwort nach Imladris schicken, ich werde kommen. Aber… um was für einen Auftrag handelt es sich denn?"

„Oh, das wird er euch beiden schon selbst am besten erklären können. Ich denke aber, es wird etwas sein, was weder besonders gefährlich, noch schwierig sein wird, er würde nie verlangen, dass ich dich einfach so einer unbekannten Gefahr aussetze. Aber auch wenn der Auftrag schnell erledigt sein sollte, bleibe solange du willst in Imladris. Ich hoffe, dass es dir dort besser gehen wird…" Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich Traurigkeit in die Stimme des Königs gemischt.

„Was hast du?"

„Du verrätst mir ja nun mal nicht, was genau dich so fürchterlich bedrückt, aber die Heiler meinten, ich könnte einer der Gründe für deine Melancholie sein."

Als Legolas in der Bewegung des Essens stoppte, den Kopf hob und gradewegs in die eisblauen Augen seines Vater sah, wusste dieser sofort, dass die Heiler in diesem Punkt Recht hatten.

„Warum sagst du mir denn nicht, was ich dir getan habe?" In seinem Tonfall lag nichts Vorwerfendes oder Zorniges. Es war nur eine hilflose Frage, auf die sein Sohn völlig anders als erwartet reagierte.

Legolas stand auf, kam um den Tisch herum und fiel vor seinem Vater auf die Knie, der ein Stück mit seinem Stuhl vom Tisch weg rutschte ehe sein Sohn seinen Kopf auf Thranduils Oberschenkel legte und begann, bitterlich zu weinen.

„Was hast du denn Luinil? Was bedrückt dich so sehr, dass du nicht einmal mit mir darüber reden kannst?"

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Kopfschütteln und ein ersticktes „Ich kann nicht Ada, verzeih mir, aber ich kann nicht…" und dann folgte minutenlang nichts Anderes als das Weinen eines zitternden Körpers und dem König blieb nichts weiter, als seinem geliebten Sohn dabei beruhigend über den Haar zu streicheln und ihm somit zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine auf dieser Welt war. Doch Legolas fühlte sich noch einsamer als zuvor.

Nur der Gedanke an Bruchtal erschien ihm in den kommenden dunklen Tagen wie ein Funke in seiner alles umfassenden Hoffnungslosigkeit.


	3. Aufbruch in ein neues Leben

Kapitel 3 – Aufbruch in ein neues Leben

Jetzt ist es nun mal nicht so, dass Legolas einfach sagen konnte _Ja sicher gehe ich nach Bruchtal, ich pack nur eben und bin dann weg_ , sondern Thranduil musste erst mal Lord Elrond eine offizielle Antwort zukommen lassen ehe er seinen Sohn auf die Reise schickte. Immerhin mussten auch in Bruchtal Vorbereitungen für Legolas Aufenthalt getroffen werden. Rein theoretisch wäre es zwar auch möglich gewesen, dass der Prinz direkt losgeritten wäre, doch das hätte den dann unvorbereiteten Elbenherrscher in Imladris nur in eine peinliche Situation gebracht, was wiederum ein denkbar schlechter Start für den Prinzen wäre.

Thranduil wusste, dass Elrond ein umsichtiger und äußerst zuvorkommender, fast schon perfektionistischer Gastgeber war. Er war sich sicher, Legolas würde das schönste Zimmer, das leckerste Essen und den besten Wein bekommen. Was auch immer er wollte, solange es in der Macht des Lords stand, würde er es bekommen.

 _Solange es in der Macht des Lords stand_. Thranduil seufzte tief und nippte an seinem Becher, herb und schwer schmeckte der tiefrote Wein. Zwar ließ Legolas sich, nachdem er selbst den Entschluss gefasst hatte, seiner Heimat für einige Zeit den Rücken zu kehren, wieder öfter blicken, doch in seinen Augen standen weiterhin Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit und darüber war das sonst so strahlende Dunkelblau einem blassen, verwaschenen Pastellton gewichen.

Der König las sich seine Antwort noch einmal durch, steckte sie dann in einen Umschlag, den er sorgsam versiegelte und übergab das Schreiben einem Boten.

„Sieh zu, dass der Brief so schnell wie möglich nach Imladris kommt, warte die Antwort ab und dann komm so schnell wie möglich zurück." Er angelte aus den Tiefen seiner Robe eine kleine Goldmünze und drückte sie dem Boten in die Hand, der glücklich lächelnd nickte und verschwand.

Zwar bezahlte Thranduil seine Bediensteten durchaus angemessen, doch er wusste, dass ein kleines Extra manchmal wahre Wunder bewirken konnte. Und hier ging es immerhin um das Wohl seines Sohnes – genau zu diesem machte er sich auf den Weg.

Erfreulicherweise saß Legolas in seinem Bett, anstatt einfach darin zu liegen. Er hatte den Kopf in ein Buch gesteckt, dass er aber schnell zuschlug, als sein Vater ins Zimmer kam.

Er legte das Buch hastig weg, halb unter der Decke versteckt. Thranduil bemerkte selbstverständlich das Verhalten seines Sohnes, beschloss aber, nicht weiter danach zu fragen, er hatte Angst, Legolas hierdurch in sein Schneckenhaus zurück zu treiben.

„Ich wollte dir nur eben sagen, dass ich Elrond geschrieben habe, dass du mit Freuden Elladan begleiten wirst. Sobald uns seine Antwort erreicht, kannst du aufbrechen."

„Ich danke dir Ada." Er sah ihn an, beinahe so als wollte er ihn fragen, was denn sonst noch sei. Thranduil fühlte, dass er unerwünscht war und so verließ er seinen Sohn mit einem leichten Nicken.

Hastig und mit wild klopfendem Herzen zog Legolas das Buch wieder hervor und suchte nervös die Seite, die er soeben erschrocken zugeschlagen hatte. Eigentlich war es unsinnig, dass er seinen Vater nicht wissen lassen wollte, was genau er las, aber er tat es nicht aus Furcht, der König würde die falschen Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Woher sollte er auch wissen, welche richtig gewesen wären und was genau es war, dass Legolas so unendlich traurig machte.

Der Prinz fand die Seite nach einigem Suchen und er beförderte sich zurück in die Geschichte, in der zwei Liebende sich fanden und beschlossen, ihre Leben miteinander zu verbringen.

 _Sie sah ihn an, atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen. In ihren Augen tobte ein Sturm aus Unglaube und Freude darüber, dass er vor ihr stand._

 _„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren." Sie spürte, dass er ihre Hände nahm und als sie dieser Berührung gewahr wurde, seiner warmen Haut und dem Leben in ihm, flossen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter, ehe sie auf die Erde fielen und dort winzige Spuren hinterließen._

 _„Wie könntest du mich verlieren?" Er drückte sie an sich, seine Hand bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen._

 _„Längst schon bist du der erste und letzte Gedanke meines Tages. Alles in meinem Kopf und meinem Herzen dreht sich um dich. Wenn ich an dich denke, strömt Wärme durch meine Adern und lässt mich leben, hoffen, lieben._

 _Du bist es, die mein Leben komplettiert und für keine Reichtümer auf dieser Welt würde ich dich wieder hergeben. Bleibe bei mir, an meiner Seite, für alle Zeit."_

 _„Ja…" sie hauchte ihre Antwort in den Wind, der durch die Blätter über ihnen rauschte und der die Worte der Liebenden wie einen Schwur hinauf zu den Göttern trug, die beiden ihren Segen gaben für ein langes, gemeinsamen Leben, das Glück verhieß._

Legolas hob den Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinaus, die Nacht war über dem Düsterwald eingezogen als er das Buch beendete und er seufzte tief als hätten ihm die Zeilen vor Augen geführt, wie alleine er war während um ihn herum das Leben zu pulsieren schien.

Er nahm sich einen Becher Wein und trat hinaus in die angenehm warme Luft dieser Sommernacht.

Stille hatte sich über das Reich gelegt, sie lebten in Zeiten des Friedens, es gab keinen Grund, übertriebene Vorsicht in Form von vielen Nachtwachen walten zu lassen, meist standen nur zwei von ihnen draußen oder patrouillierten, wenn die Beine vom langen Stehen schwer wurden, langsam vor dem Palast. Schon lange hatte sich kein Feind mehr an die Grenzen des Waldlandes verirrt. Legolas stand häufig nachts hier draußen, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und die Unterarme auf der Balustrade abgestützt. So dachte darüber nach, welche Geschichten sich unter den Dächern des Reiches in genau diesem Moment abspielten.

Und jedes Mal fragte er sich, wo wohl sein Platz sein würde. Vielleicht würde sein Leben so verlaufen, dass er irgendwann aus lauter Pflichtgefühl einen Nachkommen zeugen würde mit einer schönen Tochter aus reichem Hause. Er müsste sie nicht heiraten, er könnte auch einfach das Kind anerkennen. Und dann sein Lebens damit verbringen, sich mit Bediensteten oder Gästen in dunklen Ecken rum zu treiben.

Zugegebenermaßen, es waren unsinnige Gedanken, die der junge Prinz dort spann. Thranduil hätte niemals gestattet, das Kind einer Elbe anzuerkennen ohne diese auch zu ehelichen. Und dann wäre er verheiratet. Wenn er dann jemals, welchem unglücklichen Umstand auch immer geschuldet, mit einem Elben erwischt werden würde, wäre der Skandal gar nicht auszumalen. Und Legolas wusste sehr genau, dass sich solche Eskapaden niemals ewig verheimlichen ließen. Er hatte schon ein sehr gefährliches Spiel mit Talorion gespielt und er konnte nur den Ainur danken, dass dieser offenbar Wort gehalten und nichts über sie hatte verlauten lassen.

Ein einziges Mal könnte er vielleicht auf den Wein schieben, den Überraschungseffekt, die Neugierde seines Alters oder eine auf eine andere, fadenscheinige Ausrede verfallen, aber damit wäre jeder Kredit bei Thranduil in dieser Hinsicht verspielt.

„Er steht schon wieder dort oben." sagte eine junge Wache zu seinem neben ihm laufenden Kameraden.

„Der Prinz ist einsam."

Der jüngere der beiden Elben zog die Nase kraus und die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Er hat doch alles."

„Wieso sonst sollte er sich so zurück ziehen und fast jede Nacht stundenlang dort oben stehen und in den Wald hinaus starren? Es mag ja sein, dass er materiell alles hat, aber trotzdem, ich bleibe dabei, dass er einsam ist."

„Ich habe gehört, er geht bald nach Bruchtal."

So unauffällig es ging schielte der Ältere hoch zu Legolas. „Hoffentlich erhellt diese Reise sein Gemüt wieder. Er ist so ein netter Elb."

Und mit einem Kopfschütteln ging er weiter, dicht gefolgt von seinem nachdenklichen Freund.

Es vergingen nicht viele Wochen, ehe der Bote, der sich auf Grund der großzügigen Entlohnung seines Herren äußerst beeilt hatte, mit Antwort von Lord Elrond wieder in Eryn Lasgalen eintraf, spät abends, nachdem die Sonne schon dem Mond den Platz am Himmel überlassen hatte..

„Sehr schön!" Thranduil war hoch erfreut als er las, dass sein Sohn jederzeit willkommen war, man sich aber sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn er sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg machen würde.

Und so klang wieder einmal die sanfte Stimme des Königs durch die Gänge, als er seinen Sohn rief.

Legolas hörte nicht, besser gesagt, er wollte nicht hören. Er stand vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und probierte, das reflektierte Bild zu fixieren. Das allerdings gestaltete sich als gar nicht so einfach, den der Blick des Prinzen war unstet und er flackerte. Legolas kicherte spöttisch als würde er sich selbst auslachen, dann verneigte er sich vor seiner selbst, die Weinflasche weit zur Seite weg gestreckt. Es war beileibe nicht die erste, die er an diesem Tag leerte, doch es war diejenige, deren Inhalt ihn letztendlich betrunken gemacht hatte.

Die plötzliche Vorwärtsneigung ließ ihn aufstoßen und nur mühsam konnte er Schlimmeres verhindern. Er spülte den schlechten, bitteren Geschmack mit einem weiteren Schluck runter.

„Oh Prinz Legolas, ihr seid wahrlich der schönste Elb auf Arda." Er lachte dreckig und sah sich selbst hungrig an. „Jeder Elb wäre glücklich, euer Gefährte sein zu dürfen… aber nein, Moment, oh ihr habt aber Pech, die Last eurer durch eure Geburt auferlegten Pflichten macht das Lieben eines anderen Mannes leider unmöglich. Ihr tätet gut daran, euch eine andere Neigung auszusuchen." Und sein Lachen verwandelte sich in beißenden Spott.

Was der junge Elb nicht mitbekam war, das genau in diesem Moment sein Vater, in einem für ihn nicht einzusehenden Winkel, die Tür öffnete und über das sich ihm bietenden Schauspiel erschrocken stehen blieb.

„Ihr seid so ein Dummkopf Legolas dass ihr meinet, ihr könntet in diesem Leben tatsächlich glücklich werden. Ein Narr, ein elender Narr!" Er schrie die letzten Worte und warf voller Wucht die Weinflasche in den Spiegel, die mit einem lauten Knall zerplatzte und den nicht getrunkenen Wein in unzähligen kleinen und großen Tropfen in alle Himmelrichtungen davon spritzen ließ. Der Traubensaft hinterließ dort, wo er auftraf, tiefrote Flecken. Das Spiegelglas zerbarst unter dem Aufprall der Flasche und die Splitter flogen Legolas entgegen, doch dieser rührte sich nicht und machte somit keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu schützen oder auszuweichen. Und tatsächlich, eine große, messerscharfe Scherbe traf Legolas knapp unterhalb der linken Schulter. Ungläubig, als könne er gar nicht begreifen, was soeben passiert war, zog er das Geschoss heraus und besah sich den dunkelroten Fleck, die sich sofort auf dem Stoff abzeichnete und dort ausbreitete. Und hier stand er nun, der Thronfolger des Waldlandreiches, betrunken, mit einer Scherbe in der Hand, die ihm dort in die Haut schnitt, äußerlich verletzt und innerlich mit dem Gefühl, um sein Leben betrogen worden zu sein.

„Um Himmels Willen Legolas!" Thranduil eilte zu seinem Sohn, die Scherben knirschten ekelhaft unter seinen Stiefeln. Er packte seinen Sohn sanft an den Schultern und drehte ihn um, erst dann sah er, dass dieser blutete. Legolas sah ihn an, betrachtete dann geistesabwesend die Scherbe in seiner Hand und ließ sie langsam zu Boden fallen, Blut tropfte von der Innenfläche auf den Boden.

„Luinil, was ist denn mit dir? Sag mir doch endlich, was mit dir los ist!"

Der Prinz lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Vaters und fing fürchterlich an zu schluchzen. Der blutende Körper drückte sich gegen den des Königs.

„Ich bin so unglücklich Ada, ich bin so fürchterlich alleine und unglücklich."

Und dann sagte Legolas nichts mehr und Thranduil ahnte das das, was er soeben gehört hatte, das einzige war, was sein Sohn zu seinem eigenen Zustand zu sagen hatte und er betete dafür, dass der Aufenthalt in Bruchtal ihn endlich von seiner grausamen Seelenqual und Einsamkeit erlösen würde.

Als das Weinen nachließ, brachte der König sein Kind in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Seine Gefährtin Maliava weilte wieder einmal bei ihrer Familie. Ein Umstand, der Thranduil normalerweise verärgert hätte, kam es ihm in den letzten Monaten ein wenig zu häufig vor, doch im Grunde war er froh, denn so konnte er sich ohne Ablenkung seinem Sohn widmen.

Als er diesen dann schließlich entkleidet und in sein Bett gelegt hatte, versorge er selbst die Schnitte an der Hand und die Wunde an der Schulter. Legolas bekam das aber schon nicht mehr mit, denn der Alkohol hatte ihn von einer Sekunde auf die andere in einen willkommenen Schlaf geschickt.

Dann wies er zwei Diener an, das Zimmer des Prinzen aufzuräumen und alle Spuren des Ausbruchs zu beseitigen. Das Schweigen der beiden erkaufte er sich.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte der Prinz gegen Mittag, eingewickelt und verdreht in seidene, rein weiße Laken, deren Duft ihn nicht an seinen eigenen erinnerte. Er öffnete ein verklebtes Auge ohne sich sonst zu rühren und erkannte, dass er im Schlafzimmer seines Vaters war. Quälend langsam tröpfelte die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht in sein Gehirn. Er erinnerte sich an seine Worte, die er sich selbst vor die Füße geworfen hatte, an die Flasche und den Spiegel, an seinen Vater, der plötzlich hinter ihm stand…

Und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es sein könnte, dass sein Vater _alles_ gehört hatte, schnellte er erschrocken hoch. Der Schwindel, der ihn erfasste, ließ ihn allerdings sofort wieder auf die Matratze zurück fallen und resigniert dachte er daran, wie sein Vater wohl das nächste Mal reagieren würde.

Wenig später erhielt er die Antwort, als Thranduil so leise es ging die Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer öffnete. Als er einen Blick auf das Bett warf, traf er dort auf pastellblaue Augen, die ihn voller Scham und mit der Bitte um Entschuldigung ansahen.

„Du bist ja schon wach." sagte der König etwas hilflos, beinahe so, als wäre draußen grade erst die Sonne aufgegangen. Er ging zum Fenster, schob die Vorhänge nur ein kleines Stück zur Seite und öffnete einen Flügel. Wärme strömte ins Zimmer und brachte den Gesang der Vögel mit.

„Konntest du dich etwas ausruhen Luinil?"

„Ja. Danke, dass du mich hier hast schlafen lassen."

„Nun, du warst der Ansicht, dein Zimmer könnte einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen. Mir sagte der allerdings nicht zu, ich hab ihn wieder entfernen lassen." Er lächelte seinen Sohn liebevoll an und zeigte ihm so, dass er nicht böse war über das, was die Nacht davor vorgefallen war. Und Legolas verstand diese Geste und legte seinen Kopf auf die Oberschenkel seines Vaters, der sich zu ihm ans Bett gesetzt hatte.

Zwei Tage später verließ der Prinz des Düsterwalds für unbekannte Zeit. Thranduil wollte ihm eine Eskorte mitschicken, doch sein Sohn lehnte dankend ab. Auch sollte die Kutsche mit seinen Sachen erst weitere zwei Tage später losfahren, das Wichtigste würde Legolas selber mitnehmen. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben auf der Reise.

Als er sich vor den Toren der Halle von seinem Vater verabschiedete, tat er es mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auf der einen Seite würde er Thranduil fürchterlich vermissen, doch er freute sich auch auf diesen neuen Abschnitt, verhieß er ihm doch die Möglichkeit, wieder glücklich zu werden – und sei es auch nur für eine begrenzte Zeit. Legolas wusste nicht, was ihn dort in Imladris erwarten würde, doch er freute sich und die Ungewissheit verschaffte ihm eine angenehme Nervosität.

„Grüße bitte Maliava von mir."

„Das werde ich." Der König umarmte seinen Sohn fest und wünschte sich, er müsse ihn nicht ziehen lassen, doch es schien keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben, die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren zu vertreiben.

Als Legolas sich auf sein Pferd schwang ahnte er nicht, dass er die Freundin seines Vaters erst 1.500 Jahre später wiedersehen sollte.

Es wäre ihm in diesem Moment auch völlig egal gewesen, für ihn zählte nur der Aufbruch in ein neues Leben.


	4. Die Reise

Kapitel 4 – Die Reise

Legolas war froh, dass sein Vater ihn hatte alleine reiten lassen. Es wäre sein persönlicher Albtraum gewesen, wenn er den Weg mit Anderen hätte zurücklegen müssen. Er wollte sich nicht unterhalten oder unterhalten werden, sondern nur die Ruhe genießen. Niemand in Bruchtal würde sich wundern, wenn er erst in drei und nicht bereits in zwei Wochen dort ankäme, somit trieb ihn absolut nichts zur Eile an.

Bereits das Wissen, dass er den Palast hinter sich gelassen hatte, nahm eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern und mit jedem Tag, den er in der vom Sommer verwöhnten Natur unterwegs war, schienen sich die Ketten um seine Brust zu lockern.

Er war bereits einige Tage unterwegs, als er die Ufer den Anduin erreichte und beschloss, sich etwas auszuruhen. So ließ er sein Pferd im Schatten grasen und lehnte sich selbst gegen einen Baumstamm, nahm ein Buch aus einer Satteltasche und begann zu lesen. Grade, als er ins Land der Träume abdriften wollte, wurde er von dem Geräusch geweckt das jemand verursacht, wenn er ins Wasser rennt. Ein Platschen, gefolgt von einem leisen Kichern.

Legolas schrak hoch und begab sich auf allen vieren hinter eine neben dem Baum wachsende Gruppe von Büschen, die zwischen ihm und dem etwas entfernten Flussufer wuchs und ihm den Blick auf dieses freigab, ohne selbst entdeckt werden zu können. Er spähte durch das Blätterwerk und erkannte wegen der ihm blendenden Sonne zunächst gar nichts. Erst als sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten sah er, was das Geräusch hervorgerufen hatte – ein Elb hatte sich in der Mittagssonne zum Ziel gesetzt, sich in den Fluten des Anduin etwas abzukühlen.

Legolas stockte bei dem, was er dort sah, der Atem.

Nun liegt es in der Natur der Elben, dass sie schön und makellos sind, es gibt einfach keine hässlichen oder unansehnlichen Vertreter ihrer Rasse. Gleichwohl findet aber nicht jeder Elb jeden anderen attraktiv, es gibt auch bei ihnen, wie bei jedem Volk Ardas, Vorlieben und Abneigungen und jede Menge persönlicher Präferenzen und Charaktereigenschaften, die einen anderen nun mal interessant, oder auch vollkommen uninteressant, oder gar unsympathisch wirken lassen können. Freilich konnte der Prinz überhaupt nichts über den Charakter des Badenden erzählen, er kümmerte sich auch nicht im Mindesten um diesen, aber Legolas fand den Mann, den er heimlich beobachtete, äußerst anziehend.

Der Fremde hatte hellbraune, lange Haare, die seinen ganzen Rücken bedeckten und soweit Legolas das anhand der geflochtenen Zöpfe erkennen konnte, handelte es sich bei dem Elben zumindest um keinen Wächter Eryn Lasgalens. Die Statur ließ allerdings darauf schließen, dass er Kämpfer war, er war athletisch und mit definierten Muskeln, über die sich seine alabasterfarbene Haut alterslos spannte. Legolas Blick wanderte die nassen Haare hinab zu einem durchaus wohlgeformten, festen Hinterteil. Der Anblick entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen und er ließ sich auf seinen Unterschenkeln nieder, um sich noch eine Weile diesem Schauspiel zu widmen. Der Badende tauchte kurz unter, aber als sein Körper die Wasseroberfläche wieder durchstieß, drehte er sich um, beinahe so, als fühlte er Legolas Anwesenheit. Und dieser saß hinter den Büschen und betrachtete die glatte Brust, die deutlich zu erkennenden dunklen Brustwarzen und seine Augen glitten hinab und blieben an der Männlichkeit des Anderen hängen. Blut schoss in seine eigene und ließ diese endgültig zu voller Größe anschwellen und sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar machen.

Legolas zog sich zurück an den Baum, lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle, harte Holz und probierte, seinen heftigen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. So sehr sein erhitztes Fleisch und seine verletzte Seele auch nach einer liebevollen Berührung schrien, er würde dem nicht nachgeben. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Als der junge Prinz das nächste Mal zurück zu seinem Beobachtungsposten kroch, war der Fremde verschwunden. Er seufzte, entspannte sich wieder und ging zu seinem Pferd zurück, um den Weg nach Bruchtal fortzusetzen.

Gegen Abend fand er eine kleine Gruppe von zusammenstehenden Bäumen, die sich als Platz für ein Nachtlager nahezu perfekt anboten. Er machte sich ein kleines Feuer, aß und trank etwas und war vom Reiten so müde, dass er sich direkt danach in seinem Schlafsack ausstreckte. Doch es war zu warm und so krabbelte er wieder raus, legte sich darauf und nahm sich eine lediglich eine dünne Decke.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum Anduin und in seiner unbegrenzten Phantasie malte er das Bild, das ihn in diese Szenerie eintauchen und vor dem Anderen wieder auftauchen ließ. Er stellte sich vor dass er selbst dort war, vornübergebeugt in das nasse Gras, die Hände in die rutschigen Büschel gekrallt während der braunhaarige Elb ihn von hinten nahm.

Legolas stellte sich meistens vor, wie er genommen wurde, nur selten übernahm er den aktiven Part.

Er dominierte seine imaginären Liebhaber genau so wenig wie irgendetwas Anderes in seinem Leben.

Legolas fühlte Hände, die liebevoll ihren Weg über seinen Rücken nahmen und dabei ganz leichte rote Striemen hinterließen, die Lippen des Anderen in seinem Nacken und er hörte, wie dieser seinen Namen stöhnte, ihm Kosenamen gab und sich dabei in ihm versenkte.

Und während all dieser Gedanken befreite er seine eigene Erektion und ließ sich selbst mit einigen wenigen, harten Bewegungen kommen.

Doch mit seinem Höhepunkt kamen wie so oft auch die Schuldgefühle und das schlechte Gewissen.

Erschöpft keuchend lag er auf seinem Lager, die Bilder in seinem Kopf verblassten und machten dem ewig folgenden, schlechten Gefühl Platz.

Legolas schämte sich, dass er sich befriedigte während er an den Fremden dachte. Er empfand es als unnatürlich, dass eine nur einmal gesehene Gestalt ihn soweit erregen konnte, dass er sich selbst Abhilfe schaffen musste. Hätte er jedoch mal die Möglichkeit gehabt, ja sie vielleicht auch einfach ergriffen, sich mit anderen darüber zu unterhalten, so hätte er bemerkt, dass das, was er tat, durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich war. Aber dafür hätte er sich jemanden anvertrauen müssen, und das war für ihn völlig unvorstellbar. Der junge Prinz empfand seine Zuneigung zu seinesgleichen als unnormal, als etwas, was in seinem Leben niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Das Wort _passieren_ implizierte dabei aber, dass er eine Wahl oder irgendwie die Möglichkeit der Einflussnahme gehabt hätte, was aber nun mal absolut nicht der Fall gewesen war.

Legolas war so, wie er war, geboren worden, doch es gab niemanden der ihm sagte, dass er gut war, so wie er war und zwar auch mit eben dieser Facette seines Seins. Es konnte aber auch nicht gesagt werden, denn er behielt diesen Teil seines Selbst verborgen vor der Welt. Lediglich Talorion hatte es bemerkt. Vielleicht weil er war wie Legolas?

In den letzten Monaten hatte Thranduils Sohn oft darüber nachgedacht, sich seinem Vater anzuvertrauen. Er tat ihm leid, wenn er so hilflos an seinem Bett saß und unzählige Male fragte, was denn los sei, ihm dabei liebevoll über die Haare strich und ihn Luinil, nach dem blau leuchtenden Stern der Valar, nannte. Einen noch größeren Stich in sein Herz verpasste sein Vater ihm unbeabsichtigt mit seiner Frage danach, ob nicht auch er mit Schuld an Legolas schlechter Verfassung sei.

Was hätte der Thronfolger darauf antworten sollen? Die Wahrheit? Dass er Angst vor seinem Vater hatte, vor dessen Reaktion wenn er ihm sagte, wonach sein Herz sich am meisten sehnte? Dass er weder aus noch ein wusste in seiner Einsamkeit und die Tatsache, dass sein Leben einem goldenen Käfig gleich kam, der ihm langsam aber sicher nicht nur den Verstand, sondern auch die Gunst der Valar raubte? Dass er raus wollte aus diesen endlosen und doch so beengenden Hallen, dem Wald, seinem Land, einfach nur raus um frei zu sein? Er hätte dies alles seinem Vater sagen können, doch damit hätte er ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen und ernsthaft verletzt in einer wie er fand, sehr ungerechten und ihm nicht zustehenden Art und Weise und Thranduils Reaktion wäre überdies völlig unvorhersehbar gewesen.

Aber all dies war nun ohnehin nicht mehr nötig, denn für die nächste Zeit war Legolas frei, zumindest so frei wie er als Prinz außerhalb des Landes sein konnte. Und wer wusste schon, wie lange er in Imladris bleiben würde? So schlecht, wie es ihm bei seiner Abreise gegangen war, legte sein Vater bestimmt keinen Wert auf eine allzu baldige Rückkehr. Und wieder machte sich Freude in ihm breit und diese nahm schließlich auch sein schlechtes Gewissen über sein Begehren mit sich…

Nachdem sein Sohn seine Hallen verlassen hatte, war Thranduil in Legolas Zimmer gegangen, das erste Mal, seitdem er diesen entsetzlichen Zwischenfall mit der Weinflasche und dem Spiegel mitbekommen hatte. Als er sich dort umsah stellte er fest, dass die beiden Diener alle Spuren jener Nacht beseitigt hatten, nichts ließ mehr darauf schließen, was passiert war.

Als sein Blick durch den Raum wanderte, blieb er an dem Buch hängen, dass sein Sohn vor ihm zu verstecken versucht hatte. Neugierig ging er zu der Kommode und nahm es in die Hand, drehte es, dass er den Titel auf dem Buchrücken lesen konnte – _Das Rauschen des Windes_.

Der König kannte das Buch, es war ein Liebesroman, nichts besonders Herausragendes, aber auch nicht schlecht. Ein Werk, wie es abertausende gab. Und doch wunderte er sich darüber, dass sein Sohn diese Art Buch las.

Thranduil setzte sich auf das sauber gemachte Bett und betrachtete den dunklen Einband, als könnte er der Schlüssel zum Seelenzustand Legolas sein. Sein Sohn war einsam und er las Liebesromane, daraus folgte die logische Konsequenz, dass er sich nach Liebe sehnte. Soweit war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber warum lehnte er es vehement ab zu heiraten? Warum interessierte er sich augenscheinlich nicht wenigstens für eine der Elbinnen aus Thranduils Wache? Und immerhin hatte der Vater selbst seinen Sohn in jener Nacht mit Siara gehört.

So saß der König da, starrte abwechselnd das Buch an, dann wieder aus dem Fenster und probierte fieberhaft jene Gedankenfäden zusammenzuknoten, die ihm während der letzten Wochen immer wieder entglitten waren sobald er sich ernsthaft mit ihnen beschäftigte.

Doch jetzt zwang er sich geradezu sich zu fragen, wie denn nun alle diese Puzzleteile zusammen passen sollten, aber immer wieder stockte er bei der Frage, warum sein Sohn denn so keinerlei Anstalten machte, den Elbinnen aus den Hallen, und hier gab es reichlich von ihnen, näher zu kommen.

Es war nicht so, als hätte Thranduil solche _Zusammenkünfte_ verboten, auch wenn er sie nicht gerne sah. Aber zum reinen Vergnügen konnte er durchaus darüber hinweg sehen. Für ernstere Beziehungen oder gar zum Heiraten taugte eine Wache nicht, dass war so klar, wie auf eine Nacht immer der Tag folgt, und das wusste auch Legolas.

Trotzdem hatte der Vater niemals etwas Derartiges mitbekommen. Und beinahe schon automatisch ging er in seinem Kopf immer weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit und überlegte dabei fieberhaft, ob er überhaupt jemals mitgekriegt hatte, dass sein Sohn entweder ein Verhältnis hatte, oder wenigstens von einer Elbe erzählt oder geschwärmt hatte.

Aber nein, so lange und gründlich er auch darüber nachdachte, die Antwort lautete ganz einfach _nein_. Dass Legolas aber einsam war, lag inzwischen klar und deutlich auf der Hand.

Doch warum war er es? Er war für Thranduil das schönste und anmutigste Geschöpf der Valar. Und selbst andere Elben, deren Blick nicht durch die Liebe eines stolzen Vaters getrübt war, waren der Ansicht, dass der Prinz äußerst gut aussehend und anziehend war.

Auch hatte er einen sehr gut gelungenen Charakter und er war nicht unbedingt das, was Thranduil schüchtern oder sogar verklemmt genannt hätte.

All diese losen Fäden waberten also durch seinen Kopf während er dort so saß und dachte. Und darüber formte sich nahezu unbemerkt ein Bild, das, je klarer es wurde, eine einzige neue Frage aufwarf: war sein Sohn überhaupt am anderen Geschlecht interessiert?

„Ach, das ist doch Unsinn!" schimpfte Thranduil mit sich selbst als diese Frage unüberhörbar laut in seinem Kopf dröhnte. Aber es war zu spät – sein Gehirn hatte diesen Punkt aufgeworfen und ihn sich selbst danach eingepflanzt, hier würde er nun also bleiben, und zwar so lange, bis die Frage endgültig geklärt war.

„Was war das denn dann mit Siara?" fragte Thranduil laut, gab sich aber in der nächsten Sekunde selbst die Antwort: Er hatte nur Legolas gehört, nicht Siara.

„Ja wer zum Himmeldonnerwetter soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?" Er warf das Buch unachtsam auf das Bett und begann, vor lauter Unruhe im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern.

„Daedor wird es jawohl kaum gewesen sein… vielleicht einer seiner Begleiter… oder… es könnte jeder in diesen Hallen gewesen sein. Woher soll ich wissen, wer es war, wenn so viele dafür in Frage kommen." Er raufte sich die Haare und beschleunigte seinen Schritt als könne er diesen allzu unliebsamen Gedanken dadurch entfliehen. Der Disput mich seinem Inneren machte ihn wütend. Die Vorstellung, sein Sohn könnte sich zu seinesgleichen hingezogen fühlen, umso mehr.

Schnaubend nahm er schließlich das Buch, strich das Bett glatt und hielt es für das Beste, die Gedankengänge mit einem ordentlichen Wein zu tränken – und zwar so lange, bis sie untergegangen wären.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ein völlig nervöser König in seinem Arbeitszimmer, zusammen mit seinem teuersten Wein und er ranzte jeden an, der es, unwissend um seine schlechte Laune wagte, an seine Tür zu klopfen.


	5. Willkommen in Bruchtal

Kapitel 5 – Willkommen in Bruchtal

Legolas konnte nicht ahnen, welche Gedanken sein Vater sich über ihn machte und welche Schlüsse er daraus zog.

Thranduil war mit seinen Gedankengängen durchaus auf dem richtigen Weg und der König fühlte das. Dennoch kam es ihm so unwahrscheinlich, ja beinahe schon unmöglich vor, dass er beschloss, sich diesem Thema erst einmal nicht weiter zu widmen. Er würde einfach abwarten, wie sich die Dinge in Bruchtal entwickeln würden und welche Nachrichten er von dort erhalten würde.

Der Prinz hingegen hatte sich in den letzten Monaten viel zu häufig und viel zu intensiv mit sich selbst auseinander gesetzt.

Aber weder das detaillierte Hinterfragen des eigenen Ichs, noch die Vermeidungsstrategie seines Vaters waren gesunde Wege zu einem vernünftigen Umgang mit der ganzen Angelegenheit.

Doch inzwischen waren diese Gedanken in Legolas Kopf in einen Nebel transformiert. Die immer und immer wieder um sich selbst und sein eigenen Seelenleid kreisende Frage, nämlich _warum ich?_ , und das nagende Gefühl des Alleinseins, die felsenfest seine grauen Tage in seinem Zimmer bestimmt hatten, waren langsam, aber sicher aufgeweicht und hatten anderen Empfindungen und Sinneseindrücken Platz gemacht, die den jungen Prinzen schließlich so überrollten und auf angenehme Art und Weise so viel Platz einforderten, dass er sein so liebgewonnenes Selbstmitleid darüber einfach vergaß und anfing, seine Umwelt in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

An dem Tag, an dem der Elb Bruchtal erreichen sollte, war er bester Laune. Seine Ohren lauschten dem Gesang der Vögel an diesem sonnigen Sommertag und seine Augen konnten sich an den leuchtenden Farben, mit denen die Natur beinahe verschwenderisch umging, nicht satt sehen. Seine Nase nahm unzählige Gerüche war und sein Gehirn machte sich einen Spaß daraus, diese zu differenzieren, so dass im Kopf des Prinzen allerlei Namen von Blumen und Kräutern kreisten.

Aber diese überwältigenden Eindrücke machten ihn müde und so beschloss er gegen Mittag, entgegen seines eigentlichen Plans, doch nochmal eine Pause zu machen, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht mehr allzu weit von Imladris entfernt sein konnte.

Mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt merkte er bald, wie ihm die Augen zufielen und er in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

Sein Tun war jedoch nicht unbemerkt geblieben, da er bereits die Grenze zu Elronds Reich überschritten hatte, war er von einer der Wachen in Diensten des Lords entdeckt worden und diese gab die Nachricht von der baldigen Ankunft des Prinzen weiter, so dass diese geschwind wie ein Lauffeuer das Haus des Elbenherrschers erreichte…

„Elladan…" Lord Elrond stand in der großen Eingangshalle seines Hauses und rief nach seinem Erstgeborenen, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

„Elladan!" Elrond hasste es, die Stimme zu erheben, doch noch weniger mochte er es, wenn er sein eigenes Haus nach einem seiner Söhne absuchen musste. Und so stand er da, rieb sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln die verschämt grinsenden Elben um ihn herum. – sie kannten das Spiel.

Grade, als er mit einem missmutigen Grummeln zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer wollte, erschien die Gestalt seines Sohnes am Ende der Treppe im oberen Stockwerk.

„Was ist denn?" Elladan fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen, schwarzen Haare. Es war ein hilfloser Versuch, sie auf die Schnelle einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen.

Elrond schnaubte. „Es wäre schön, wenn du in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen würdest, damit nicht jeder hier mitbekommt, was ich dir zu sagen habe."

Ein paar Elben beeilten sich, wie beim Lauschen ertappte Elblinge, ihren Weg wieder aufzunehmen, schmunzelnd, aber darauf bedacht, weder ihren Herrn, noch dessen Sohn anzusehen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke nach Elrond betrat nun also Elladan das Zimmer seines Vaters und lehnte sich, die Arme verschränkt und die Beine überkreuzt, mit der linken Schulter an eines der Regale.

„Was möchtest du mit mir besprechen?"

Der Herr über Bruchtal musterte seinen Sohn und seufzte innerlich mehrfach auf. Natürlich liebte er seinen erstgeborenen Zwilling über alles, aber es gab Tage, da musste er hierfür wahrlich viel Kraft aufbringen – und das war anscheinend so ein Tag.

Elladans Haare waren immer noch nicht ganz in Ordnung, an einigen Stellen standen sie wirr vom Kopf ab oder schienen sich verknotet zu haben, die typischen geflochtenen Strähnen hatten sich teilweise gelöst und es war zu sehen, dass der junge Elb sich offenbar in großer Hektik, aber ohne dabei besondere Sorgfalt walten zu lassen, angezogen hatte.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du grade gemacht hast?" Als Elrond jedoch Elladans Grinsen sah, hob er abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, schon gut, vergiss die Frage einfach."

Er schüttelte den Kopf ehe er weitersprach. „Ich habe vorhin erfahren, dass Legolas nicht mehr weit von Bruchtal entfernt ist. Es wäre also schön, wenn du dafür sorgen würdest, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder… manierlich… aussiehst, damit der Prinz nicht meint, er wäre hier in unter Chaoten gelandet. Und dann möchte ich, dass du beim Stallmeister auf ihn wartest und dich um ihn kümmerst, damit er einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hat, bevor ihr auf die Reise gehen werdet."

„Muss das denn wirklich sein?" Elladan verdrehte genervt die Augen. Irrsinniger weise hatte er gehofft, dieses Thema würde irgendwie an ihm vorbei gehen.

„Ja, das muss tatsächlich sein. Ihr beide werdet noch einige Tage hier bleiben und danach aufbrechen. Und es wäre schön, wenn ihr euch dafür gut verstehen würdet. Schränke also die Aktivitäten in deinem Bett etwas ein und kümmere dich um ihn."

Jetzt zeigte sich ein schiefes Grinsen in Elladans Gesicht. „Ganz wie du willst Vater." Er verneigte sich leicht.

„Ich warne dich mein Sohn. Legolas ist der Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen, nicht irgendein Spielzeug oder Zeitvertreib oder sonstiges in dieser Richtung. Lass die Finger von ihm, ich brauche dir ja nicht sagen, was der König sonst mit uns anstellen wird. Ich sage es dir im Guten… lass es!"

Der Sohn des Lords machte ein beinahe verknautschtes Gesicht. „Ist ja gut Vater, ich werde ihn völlig in Ruhe lassen, versprochen! Ich für meinen Teil lege ohnehin keinen Wert darauf, sein Kindermädchen zu spielen." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Er hatte in seinem eigenen noch etwas zu tun bevor er sein Erscheinungsbild wieder in Ordnung bringen würde… Ein Lächeln huschte über sein hübsches Gesicht.

Zwei Stunden später stand er jedoch, wie sein Vater es verlangt hatte, bei den Ställen und wartete auf den Prinzen. Er spähte den Weg hoch, den Legolas wohl nehmen würde und trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere, immer hoffend, er würde den Besuch bald sehen können.

Wäre Legolas nicht so eine hoch gestellte Persönlichkeit gewesen, hätte Elladan auch nicht beim Stallmeister auf ihn gewartet, sondern ihn erst im Haus seines Vaters im Empfang genommen.

Er hatte für all diese Etikette und das ganze Drumherum nichts übrig und als sein Vater ihm eröffnete, dass er sich um Legolas kümmern sollte, hatte es ihm ganz und gar nicht geschmeckt. Das wäre eher eine Aufgabe für Elrohir gewesen, aber der war nun mal zusammen mit Arwen weit weg in Gondor.

Legolas erreichte die Weggabelung, an der sich Imladris zu seinen Füßen plötzlich wie die Schleppe eines Kleides vor ihm ausbreitete. Bruchtal lag eingebettet in die Bruinenschlucht und strahlte in hellem Sonnenschein. Das Rauschen der Wasserfälle vermischte sich mit dem Geräusch der im Wind wehenden Blätter und dem Plätschern des Flusses zu einer unüberhörbaren, aber durchaus angenehmen Hintergrundkulisse. Die Hänge waren mit einem dunkelgrünen Teppich aus Gras und Moos überzogen. Dazwischen hatten sich Blüten in allen Farben des Sommers den Weg an die Oberfläche erkämpft und reckten sich gen Sonne. Buchen und Tannen standen mal vereinzelt, mal in kleinen Gruppen an den Wegen und auf den Wiesen. Und über allem hing der schwere Duft eines Sommertages in Imladris.

Der junge Prinz fand problemlos zum Stallmeister und bereits aus einiger Entfernung sah er dort einen Elben warten, der ihm direkt bekannt vorkam. Es musste Elladan sein… oder auch Elrohir. Legolas probierte, sich die Unterschiede zwischen den Zwillingen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch so schnell wollte ihm das nicht gelingen, doch er dachte sich, dass es einfach logischer wäre, wenn Elladan dort stehen würde.

Er stoppte sein Pferd neben dem Anderen, schwang sich mühelos aus dem Sattel und gab die Zügel an den Stallmeister.

Legolas sah den schwarzhaarigen Elben an und lächelte. „Bin ich froh, dass ich angekommen bin. So schön der Weg auch war, ich habe keine Lust mehr zu reiten. Elladan richtig?"

Elronds Sohn erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch nicht ganz aufrichtig. „Richtig. Elrohir und meine Schwester sind zurzeit gar nicht in Bruchtal. Sie sind in Gondor unterwegs, wer weiß schon, wann sie wiederkommen. Ich freue mich, dass ihr so anscheinend eine ruhige und angenehme Reise hattet. Die Diener werden euer Gepäck tragen." Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Satteltaschen. „Ist das alles?"

„Für den Moment ja, der Rest wird in einigen Tagen nachkommen. Ich wollte alleine reisen. Aber bitte, sag nicht _ihr_ zu mir. Ich will hier nicht der Prinz sein, sondern einfach nur Legolas."

Elladan entspannte sich ein wenig, auch wenn er innerlich immer noch völlig entnervt darüber war, wahrscheinlich den ganzen schönen Sommer mit einer Unternehmung sonst wo hin zu vergeuden.

Elronds Sohn liebte diese Jahreszeit, versprach sie doch stets besondere Vergnügen. Das ganze Leben schien im Sommer einfacher zu sein. Aber nicht in diesem…

„Dann wird es dich freuen, wenn wir den Weg zu Vaters Haus zu Fuß zurücklegen?"

Legolas Antwort bestand auch einem leichten Nicken und so machten sich also auf den Weg zu Lord Elrond. Sie ließen sich Zeit dabei, denn Elladan nahm die Möglichkeit wahr, Legolas schon mal so viel wie möglich zu zeigen und zu erklären, damit der Prinz wenigstens einen ganz groben Überblick über die wichtigsten Punkte Bruchtals hatte. Der Rest würde in den nächsten Tagen folgen.

Legolas sog die neuen Eindrücke in sich auf, er freute sich darüber, dass der andere Elb ihn nicht einfach stur zu seinem Vater brachte und ihn dann sich selbst überließ, obwohl ihm nicht die Spur von Unbehagen und Missmut in Elladans Stimme entging. Er fühlte, dass der Andere das, was er tat, wohl nicht ganz freiwillig machte.

Wenig später stand der Prinz vor dem Herrscher über Bruchtal.

„Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen Legolas und ich heiße euch hier herzlich willkommen."

„Habt Dank für den freundlichen Empfang. Oh, mein Vater bat mich, euch einige Neuigkeiten zu überbringen." Legolas verneigte sich.

„Das hat Zeit bis nachher. Wir können das gerne heute Abend nach dem Essen besprechen. Bis dahin wollt ihr euch vielleicht ausruhen?"

Doch zu Elronds Überraschung schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf. „Es ist so herrlich draußen, ich würde gerne noch etwas in eurem schönen Tal spazieren gehen."

Der Lord nickte und lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ja, Bruchtal ist im Sommer noch ein wenig schöner als während der restlichen Jahreszeiten. Dann sehen wir uns später zum Essen." Er verabschiedete sich und begab sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Legolas sah ein wenig unsicher zu Elladan herüber, er wusste nicht, ob es vielleicht zu aufdringlich wäre, den Anderen nach seiner Gesellschaft zu fragen. Doch glücklicherweise kam Elronds Sohn ihm zuvor.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" Und in dem Moment, in dem er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, verfluchte er sich selbst schon dafür.

„Gerne!"

Und so nahmen die beiden Elben ihren Spaziergang wieder auf. Sie bildeten dabei einen bemerkenswerten Gegensatz zueinander. Legolas war völlig anders als Elladan, zumindest optisch – er war etwas kleiner, ein wenig schmaler und seine goldblonden Haare stellten einen heftigen Kontrast zu Elladans dar, die nahezu schwarz waren. Die Augen des Prinzen waren von einem bemerkenswerten dunkelblau, tief und rein, die des Bruchtal-Elben waren ungewöhnlich Silbergrau. Auf den ersten, schnell erhaschten Blick hatte Legolas nicht erkennen können, dass dieses Grau von einer anderen Farbe unterbrochen oder durchzogen wurde.

Sie nahmen sich viel Zeit an diesem Tag und liefen langsam über die vorgegebenen Wege, Elladan erzählte die Geschichte Bruchtals und so zogen die Stunden dahin, ohne dass sie im Entferntesten langweilig oder zäh gewesen wären. Und am Abend saßen drei Elben zusammen an einer großen Tafel und Elrond stellte mit innerem Vergnügen fest, dass der Prinz offenbar einen gesunden Appetit hatte.

„Was ist das für eine Aufgabe, die ihr für euren Sohn und mich habt?" fragte Legolas zwischen zwei Bissen warmen Brotes.

„Oh, das werdet ihr beide noch früh genug erfahren. Kommt erst mal richtig hier an und lernt euch etwas kennen, dann sage ich euch schon, was ihr machen sollt." Er lächelt und eine Traube verschwand in seinem Mund. Legolas gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, es blieb ihm auch nichts Anderes übrig – Elrond machte nicht den Eindruck, als ober er sich von dieser Vorgehensweise würde abbringen lassen.

Nach dem Essen begaben sich der Lord und der Prinz ins Elronds Arbeitszimmer und Legolas berichtete alles, was sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte. Es war schon spät als er endlich in seinem Bett lag und er musste erkennen, dass der lange Ritt und der Tag an sich ihn viel Kraft gekostet haben und so dauerte es nicht lange, ehe er eingeschlafen war. Sein letzter Gedanke galt der Frage, warum Elladan so ablehnend ihm gegenüber war, auch wenn er sich redlich Mühe gab, das zu verstecken. Der Schlaf verschob das Finden einer Antwort…


	6. Der Rückfall

Kapitel 6 – Der Rückfall

In den nächsten Tagen passierte aber nun das, wovor Legolas eigentlich solche Angst gehabt hatte. Elladan war mit sich selbst übereingekommen, dass seine Freundlichkeit und der Spaziergang am ersten Tag genug Aufmerksamkeit gewesen waren und er separierte sich in Folge dessen langsam von Legolas, bis er diesen schließlich sich selbst überließ und sich seinen eigenen Vergnügungen widmete.

Das war eine Tatsache, die erst einmal unentdeckt blieb, denn Elrond hatte viel zu tun und er vermutete den Prinzen in guter Gesellschaft, so dass er sein Augenmerk auf andere Dinge richtete.

Und Legolas bemüht sich die ersten Tage, sich seine Enttäuschung und auch den Schmerz über die für ihn unverständliche Ablehnung nicht anmerken zu lassen. So ging er alleine in Bruchtal spazieren, unterhielt sich mit einigen anderen Elben, allerdings ohne dass sich daraus mal etwas Tiefergehendes ergeben hätte, oder er unternahm Ausflüge in die nähere Umgebung. Jeden Tag hoffte er darauf, dass Elrond verraten würde, was genau Elladan und er machen sollten – vergeblich.

Inzwischen musste er auch zugeben, dass der Gedanke, mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elben, der ihn offensichtlich nicht besonders mochte, unterwegs zu sein, nicht unbedingt das war, was Legolas in Hochstimmung versetzte. Und als Konsequenz daraus zweifelte er bald an, ob es so eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war, nach Bruchtal zu reisen.

Der Seelenzustand des jungen Prinzen entsprach in dieser Phase seines Lebens einem schmalen Brett, das irgendwer über einen Abgrund gelegt hatte, den es zu überqueren galt.

Ging es ihm gut, so war sein Tritt fest und sicher. Aber in den letzten Monaten war er mehr als einmal ausgeglitten und hatte sich grade noch mit Mühe an dem Stück Holz festhalten können, ehe er vollkommen abgestürzt wäre.

Bruchtal erschien ihm zuerst wie eine helfende Hand, die ihn wieder hoch gezogen hatte und ihm sagte, dass bald die sichere andere Seite erreicht sei. Doch dann kam Elladan und schubste ihn, wenn auch ohne jegliche böse Absicht dahinter, wieder von seinem Brett. Hätte er gewusst, was er mit seinem Verhalten auslöst, so hätte er sich gewiss anders benommen, aber so geschahen die Dinge eben, wie sie geschahen.

Legolas verfiel zunehmend in sein bekanntes und ihm vertrautes Verhaltensmuster und kapselte sich ab. Als er schließlich immer stiller wurde und schlussendlich nicht mehr beim Essen erschien, war das eine Tatsache, die Elrond sehr wohl auffiel.

Am zweiten Tag, an dem Thranduils Sohn sein Zimmer nicht verließ, ging sein Gastgeber zu ihm. Zur Erleichterung des Elbenherrschers hatte Legolas wenigstens die Tür nicht abgeschlossen.

Er fand des Prinzen in seinem Bett vor, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt und auf die Geräusche, die die Tür verursachte nicht reagierend.

Elrond setzte sich hinter Legolas auf die Bettkante und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sorgenfalten zeigten sich in seinem Gesicht, er fand den jüngeren Elb so vor, wie Thranduil es in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte.

„Legolas? Was um Himmels Willen ist denn mit dir? Warum verlässt du dein Zimmer nicht mehr?"

Langsam drehte sich der Angesprochene um, Elrond sah in ein Paar blasse Augen und erschrak beinahe über die Trauer, die er in dem Blick las.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, das sieht doch selbst ein Blinder!" Dann überlegte der Herr über Bruchtal kurz ehe er seine nächste Frage stellte.

„Wann hat Elladan sich das letzte Mal um dich gekümmert?"

Legolas brach den Blickkontakt ab. „Ich will ihm nicht zu Last fallen… Er hat bestimmt Besseres zu tun."

„Wann Legolas?"

„Am Tag meiner Ankunft." Der junge Prinz drehte sich wieder um, er kam sich wie ein Verräter vor und Elrond war klar, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war.

Diesmal begab sich Elrond direkt in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, anstatt erst nach ihm zu rufen.

Er wanderte auf und ab und rieb sich die Stirn in der Hoffnung, er könne sich selbst damit beruhigen, doch der gewünschte Effekt trat nicht ein.

„Elladan, bei aller Liebe, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich um Legolas kümmern."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht möchte."

„Warum sträubst du dich so dagegen?"

„Er ist der Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen und er benimmt sich bestimmt auch so. Und wenn er in meiner Nähe ist meine ich immer, ich muss aufpassen, was ich über wen sage. Ich fühle mich richtig beklemmt und eingeengt."

„Er benimmt sich keineswegs so. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, es geht ihm sehr schlecht."

Jetzt sah Elladan seinen Vater aufmerksamer an.

„Was glaubst du, warum er nicht zum Essen kommt. Was denkst du überhaupt, warum er hier ist? Meinst du nicht, ich hätte auch einfach einen Elben aus den eigenen Reihen als deine Begleitung aussuchen können?"

Das war allerdings ein Punkt, über den Elladan noch überhaupt nicht nachgedacht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Legolas ihn begleiten sollte, war einfach von Elrond festgelegt worden. Wie dieser allerdings zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, das entzog sich der Kenntnis seines Sohnes.

„Irgendetwas bedrückt Legolas fürchterlich. Und selbst sein Vater weiß nicht, was es ist. Aber er schrieb mir, dass sein Sohn sich völlig abgekapselt hatte und mit niemandem mehr sprach und Folge dessen auch leider keiner weiß, was genau ihm fehlt. Ich habe gehofft, wir könnten ihn mit einer kleinen Reise ablenken und ich dachte, er würde sich in deiner Gesellschaft wohl fühlen. Eben weil er auch eher… unkonventionell… zu sein scheint."

Elladan schämte sich – vor seinem Vater, vor allem aber vor sich selbst. Es tat ihm auf einmal sehr leid, wie abweisend er zu Legolas war, ohne ihm wenigstens die Chance gegeben zu haben, dass sie sich besser kennen lernen konnten.

„Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung." sagte er, während er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob.

„Du wirst mehr tun als das Elladan, du wirst herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist."

„Sagst du mir auch wie?"

„Das ist jetzt deine Sorge. Aber er braucht einen Freund, jemanden, mit dem er über seine Probleme reden kann."

Elrond nickte seinem Sohn zu und verließ ihn ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer dachte er darüber nach, dass seine Kinder wohl hundertmal mehr Freiheit hatten als Legolas jemals haben würde. So sehr er Thranduil auch schätzte, er wusste, dass zwar ein sehr liebevoller, aber auch strenger Vater war und er befürchtete, dass der Zustand seines Sohnes eben genau damit etwas zu tun hatte.

Wenig später nur schlich Elladan beinahe wie ein geprügelter Hund zu Legolas ins Zimmer. In der Hand hatte er eine Flasche Wein und zwei Becher. Leise öffnete er die Tür und flüsterte leise „Legolas?" meinte jedoch, der Prinz würde schlafen, weil dieser nicht antwortete. Als er daraufhin wieder gehen wollte, hörte er, dass der Andere anscheinend doch wach war.

„Was willst du?"

„Dir Gesellschaft leisten, ich habe uns etwas zu trinken mitgebracht. Wenn du denn willst…"

Eine ganze Zeit lang sah Legolas Elladan einfach nur an, dass raffte er sich auf und bot dem anderen Elben einen Platz neben ihm auf dem Bett an. Er hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, eigentlich wollte er am liebsten mit seinem Freund, dem allumfassenden Selbstmitleid, alleine sein. Doch wenn er Elladan nun weg geschickt hätte, wäre an ein gutes Auskommen mit ihm wohl auch nicht mehr zu denken. Und so wählte er, mit Blick auf die Zukunft, das im Moment kleinere Übel und setzte sich auf.

Elronds Sohn war über diese Geste sehr erstaunt, doch er nahm sie an und setzte sich, natürlich mit gebührendem Abstand, auf die Bettkante. Dass er dabei aussah, als wäre er jeden Moment zur Flucht bereit, brachte den Prinzen innerlich ein wenig zum Schmunzeln.

„Was hast du gegen mich?" fragte Selbiger Minuten später, nachdem er in einem Zug den halben Becher Wein leerte. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus.

Elladan überrollte diese direkte Frage, so dass er Legolas erst mal nahezu fassungslos ansah. In seinem Kopf legte er sich jede Menge Worte zurecht, doch so recht wusste er gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, doch schließlich antwortete er.

„Na ja, ich bin ehrlich – ich war nicht begeistert als mein Vater sagte, dass du hier zu Gast sein wirst und ich mit dir eine kleine Reise unternehmen soll. Es ist Sommer, du siehst doch, wie schön es hier ist. Wer weiß, wo wir hin sollen und wann wir wiederkommen."

„Deswegen lässt du mich links liegen? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass dein Vater das so entschieden hat."

„Du hast ja Recht, es tut mir leid. Und… es wäre schön, wenn wir vielleicht nochmal von vorne anfangen könnten. Ich möchte nicht, dass du unter der Situation leidest."

Legolas nickte einfach nur, er leerte seinen Becher aus und hielt ihn Elladan als stumme Bitte hin, diesen wieder aufzufüllen.

„Was bedrückt dich eigentlich so?"

Diese Frage verursachte, wie all die Male, die er sie zuvor gehört hatte, einen Stich in Legolas Herzen, denn sie erinnerte ihn an seine inneren Abgründe, die unerfüllte Sehnsucht, die tiefe Leere und das, was er selbst als Makel in seinem Leben ansah. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts Elladan." Als er den Anderen ansah, erkannte er endgültig, dass das Silbergrau rein und dort keine andere Farbe zu finden war.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, aber sei es drum, ich kann dir ja noch nicht mal verübeln, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst. Vielleicht tust du es irgendwann einmal…" Er nahm einen Schluck und stellte kurz darauf erstaunt fest, dass die Flasche beinahe leer war.

„Wenn du magst, können wir morgen schwimmen gehen." Elladan lächelte ihn an, obwohl sein innerer Widerstand immer noch ein wenig dagegen protestierte, doch durch den Wein fiel es ihm leichter, das nicht zu zeigen.

„Gerne…" war alles, was der Prinz erwiderte während er seine Augen ziellos durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Elladan erinnerten sie an Kornblumen.

Der nächste Tag brach an und brachte strahlenden Sonnenschein mit sich. Und Legolas freute sich darüber, dass er für den heutigen Tag Beschäftigung und, noch wichtiger, Gesellschaft hatte. Beides würde ihn von seiner Trübsinnigkeit fernhalten und ablenken.

Elrond hob den Kopf und seine Mine erhellte sich offensichtlich, als er sah, dass Legolas wieder am Frühstückstisch erschien. Er lächelte seinen Sohn dankbar an.

„Vater, wir werden nachher schwimmen gehen, für den Fall dass du uns suchst, wird kommen bestimmt erst gegen Abend zurück."

„Sehr schön, ich freue mich, wenn ihr etwas zusammen unternehmt."

Nur wenige Stunden später lagen die beiden Elben auf einer Decke im warmen, sattgrünen Gras am Ufer des Bruinen außerhalb Bruchtals. Der Fluss schlängelte sich gemütlich durch sein Bett und lud bei den hohen Temperaturen zu einer Abkühlung ein. Legolas nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog sich kurzerhand aus und watete in das Wasser, das ihm in den ersten Sekunden Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Selbst in der Mitte des Flussbettes ging ihm das Wasser nur bis knapp über den Nabel, er ging in die Knie, tauchte unter und als er wieder auftauchte, saß Elladan immer noch am Ufer und beobachtete ihn.

„Kommst du nicht ins Wasser?"

„Doch, gleich." Elronds Sohn stand auf und begann, sich ebenfalls auszuziehen.

Legolas sah ihn an und betrachtete die langen schwarzen Haare, in denen man im Sonnenlicht noch einen Hauch von Braun erkennen konnte, die grauen Augen, in denen die Lebensfreude wie Wellen auf hoher See tanzte und das Gesicht, das ganz leicht, aber dennoch nicht zu verleugnen, die Züge der menschlichen Vorfahren aufwies.

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß ins kühle Nass, befand es für angenehm und gesellte sich zu Legolas in die Flussmitte.

„Herrlich! Was sagt eigentlich deine Gefährtin dazu, dass du jetzt hier bist?" Elladan konnte nicht wissen, was er mit dieser Frage anrichtete. Sie war als harmloser Aufhänger zu einem zwanglosen Gespräch gedacht, er hatte sie weder in böser Absicht, noch mit sonst irgendeinem Hintergedanken gestellt.

Das Gesicht des Prinzen verwandelte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen in eine steinerne Maske.

„Nichts… ich habe keine Gefährtin." antwortete er und schwamm zum Ufer, um sich wieder auf der Decke niederzulassen. Er rieb sich ein wenig mit einem Handtuch trocken.

Der andere Elb war ihm gefolgt, er konnte die Reaktion nicht verstehen.

„Was ist denn? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Elladan sah ihn mit großen Augen fragend an.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Das ist nur… ein wunder Punkt bei mir." Er nestelte eine wenig an dem Handtuch herum und legte es sich über den Schoß.

Elladan, der nicht wusste, wie er denn richtig darauf reagieren sollte, hielt es für das Beste, lediglich mit einem kurzen „Hm…" zu antworten.

„Was ist mit deiner?"

„Oh", er lachte, „ich habe auch keine. Das wird auch nie der Fall sein."

„Wieso das?"

„Ich steh nicht auf Elbinnen. Ganz einfach."

Legolas musste ihn darauf hin anscheinend fassungslos angesehen haben, denn er wandte den Blick zum Prinzen und sah ihn aufmerksam und gradewegs an. „Hast du damit ein Problem?"

Röte und Hitze schossen dem Thronfolger ins Gesicht. „Nein… nein überhaupt nicht. Entschuldige bitte." Dann verfielen beide in Schweigen, ehe Legolas Stimme die Stille ein wenig später wieder durchbrach. „Wie war das so für dich früher?"

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe einfach irgendwann gemerkt, dass ich mich nicht von Frauen angezogen fühle. Das war einfach da. Und dann habe ich meine ersten Erfahrungen gesammelt, allerdings mit beiden Geschlechtern und ich war mir sicher, dass ich keine Elbin will."

„Und dein Vater? Was hat er gesagt?"

Elladan überlegte eine Zeit lang. „Eigentlich nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen wollen? Er hat es im Laufe der Zeit einfach mitbekommen, spätestens, wenn sich morgens irgendwelche Elben aus seinem Haus schleichen wollten – meist erfolglos. Mein Vater hat es immer akzeptiert, es war niemals ein Thema zwischen uns."

Er zog die Beine an, schlang seine Arme um seine Knie und legte den Kopf darauf ab, den er Legolas zuwandte. Dieser starrte völlig bewegungslos auf den Bruinen und in Elladan keimte ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf, der erklären könnte, was mit Legolas los war…


	7. Wohin geht die Reise?

Kapitel 7 – Wohin geht die Reise?

Elladan beschloss allerdings, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten und stupste anstatt dessen Legolas vorsichtig von der Seite an.

„Jetzt mach doch bitte nicht so ein Gesicht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin, aber lassen wir uns doch dadurch nicht den Tag vermiesen."

Legolas seufzte und sah Elladan an. Nasse Strähnen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. „Du hast Recht. Lass und lieber wieder schwimmen gehen."

In den nächsten Tagen konnte man die beiden Elben häufig an den Ufern des Bruinen antreffen, sie lagen in der Sonne oder kühlen sich im Wasser ab. Und wenn sie nicht dort waren, so unternahmen sie Ausflüge in die Umgebung von Bruchtal oder saßen auf dem Balkon von Elladans Zimmer und tranken Wein. Und je mehr Tage vergingen, desto häufiger konnte man Legolas lachen hören.

Elrond betrachtete diese Entwicklung mit Wohlwollen, denn hätten sein Sohn und der Prinz sich nun gar nicht miteinander verstanden, so wäre sein ganzer Plan ins Wanken geraten, aber so brauchte er sich um diesen Punkt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.

Und so kam es nun eines Abends, als Legolas bereits einige Wochen in Imladris zu Gast war, dass Elrond ihnen beim Essen nun endlich verriet, worum es überhaupt ging.

„Nun meine Lieben, ich möchte, dass ihr nach Moria geht und von dort einen Waffe abholt und sie hierher bringt." Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und genoss für einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jüngeren Elben, die ihn aufmerksam ansahen. „Die Zwerge haben sie bei Grabungen tief unter der Erde verschüttet gefunden und sie als Werk der Elben identifiziert. Wenn es stimmt, was der Gelehrte Barginor mir geschrieben hat, haben sie eine sehr mächtige Waffe gefunden."

„Warum? Was ist so besonders an ihr?"

„Es kann sein, dass es der lange verschollene Dolch ist, mit dem Sintas einst einen Balrog tötete."

„Sintas, wer soll das sein? Einen Balrog? Mit einem Dolch?" Elladan hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Sintas war ein mächtiger Kämpfer, der noch vor dem Krieg des Zorns lebte, zu einer Zeit, als die Balrogs noch zahlreicher vertreten waren, bevor die meisten von ihnen in der großen Schlacht vernichtet wurden. Und die Legende erzählt, er habe alleine gegen einen von ihnen gekämpft, er verlor in diesem Zweikampf sein Schwert und so blieb ihm nur sein Dolch, den er der Bestie aber letztendlich in den Nacken schleuderte und sie dadurch tötete. Allerdings wurde er bei diesem Kampf so stark verletzt, dass er es noch bis nach Moria schaffte, dort aber verstarb - trotz aller Hilfe, die die Zwerge ihm geben konnten."

„Warum kennt man ihn dann nicht? Glorfindels Geschichte ist doch auch weit über die Grenzen Bruchtals bekannt."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht aus Mandos Hallen zurück gekehrt ist. Viele große Krieger aus längst vergangenen Tagen sind vergessen."

„Gut, wir sollen also diesen Dolch holen und das ist alles?"

„Ja, reitet zum Westtor, Barginor wird euch dort in Empfang nehmen und euch die Waffe aushändigen. Die Zwerge werden euch auch sicherlich ein paar Tage beherbergen wenn ihr wollt, sie sind ja immerhin für ihre Gastfreundschaft bekannt. Der Dolch wird dann hier in Imadris bleiben. „

„Das klingt einfach. Wann sollen wir los?" Elladan biss vergnügt in einen Apfel, er war froh, dass es so ein leichter und anscheinend auch schnell zu erledigender Auftrag war. Es würde ihm noch genug Zeit bleiben, um den anbrechenden Spätsommer genießen zu können.

„Wenn ihr mögt, direkt morgen."

Die beiden Elben nickten.

„Sehr gut. Elladan, kann ich dich nachher nochmal sprechen bitte?"

„Aber natürlich." er sah seinen Vater zwar fragend an, aber dieser hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder auf sein Abendessen gerichtet.

„Worüber wolltest du noch mit mir reden?" fragte Elladan kurze Zeit später, als er bei seinem Vater im Schlafzimmer stand, an die Wand gelehnt und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Du verstehst dich inzwischen recht gut mit Legolas oder?"

„Ja, schon. Aber das bekommst du doch mit, dafür hättest du mich nicht rufen müssen."

Elrond lächelte. „Konntest du inzwischen raus finden, was mit ihm los ist?"

Elladan überlegte, ob er seinem Vater seine Vermutung mitteilen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen, solange er selbst keine absolute Sicherheit hatte.

„Nein, es tut mir leid, konnte ich nicht. Vielleicht wird diese Reise mir Gelegenheit geben, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Bisher blockt er alle Versuche ab."

„Bedauerlich, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass es ihm in letzter Zeit besser geht."

„Ich ebenfalls. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast und sonst nichts weiter ist, werde ich jetzt wieder gehen. Ich möchte für morgen ausgeruht sein."

Als Elrond nickte, wollte sich sein Sohn grade zur Tür raus begeben, als die Stimme seines Vaters ihn letztendlich nochmal zurück hielt.

„Elladan… eine Sache noch… mir ist aufgefallen, dass du keinen Besuch mehr hast seitdem du dich mit Legolas so gut verstehst…"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich wieder, Irritation war in seinem Blick zu lesen.

„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Da ist doch nichts zwischen euch oder?"

Die silbergrauen Augen seines Sohnes verengten sich als er betont ruhig antwortete. „Nein Vater, da ist nichts." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, verließ er das Zimmer.

Nein, es war wahrlich nichts zwischen diesen beiden Elben, die einander so sehr glichen wie Tag und Nacht. Und doch waren Elronds Worte weder zu leugnen, noch waren sie gelogen, denn Elladan hatte seit Wochen keinen nächtlichen Besuch mehr gehabt, oder sonst irgendetwas _in dieser Art_ unternommen. Das war ein Umstand, der irgendwann da gewesen war - ohne das er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, oder das wissentlich und willentlich so entscheiden hatte.

Doch nun lag er in seinem Bett, starrte aus dem Fenster und dachte darüber nach, warum es wohl so gekommen war. Aber egal, wie lange er sinnierte, er bemerkte schnell, dass sich seine Gedanken einfach immer wieder im Kreis drehten und dabei stets dasselbe Ergebnis brachten.

„Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt." murmelte er im Halbschlaf, drehte sich um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als könne er das Karussell in seinem Kopf damit zum Stillstand bringen und schließlich fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Diesmal war es Elronds Sohn, der am nächsten Morgen nicht zum Frühstück erschien, sein Vater und der Prinz trafen ihn erst später als sie sich auf den Weg zum Stallmeister machten.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Legolas, als sie die Bruchtal bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten und in südlicher Richtung unterwegs waren.

„Ja… ich habe nur unheimlich schlecht geschlafen." Der Seitenblick des anderen Elben bereitete ihm leichtes Unbehagen.

„Wenn es dir hilft, können wir etwas weniger lang reiten und eher Pause machen."

Elladan fühlte sich tatsächlich furchtbar, die Nacht war viel zu kurz und überhaupt nicht entspannend gewesen.

„Gerne, das würde mir sehr gelegen kommen."

„Was um Himmels Willen hast du letzte Nacht gemacht?" Legolas konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn ich das mal wüsste…" bekam er als Antwort eines Elben, der danach wieder in Schweigen verfiel.

Sie schlugen bereits nachmittags ihr Lager auf und Elladan war froh, dass er vom Pferd absteigen und sich endlich hinlegen konnte. Er lag auf der Seite und sah seinen neu gewonnenen Freund von dort aus müde an.

„Schlaf ruhig, ich halte schon Wache." sagte dieser und lehnte sich gegen einen umgestürzten Baumstamm.

Elronds Sohn schwieg und hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen während er sich fragte, wann und vor allem wie es überhaupt passiert war, dass er viel mehr für diesen blonden Elben empfand, als er es sich eingestehen wollte, aber der einsetzende Schlaf hielt ihn davon ab, dieser Frage weiter nachzugehen. Während Elladan schlief, beobachtete Legolas in Ermangelung einer sonstigen sinnvollen Ablenkung die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs und er bemerkte das unruhige Huschen der Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern.

 _Er muss träumen_ dachte der Prinz und stellte sich unwillkürlich die Frage, was den Anderen wohl so beschäftigen mochte. Als ein kühler Wind über die kleine Ebene wehte, auf der sie die Nacht verbringen würde, nahm Legolas aus einer der Satteltaschen eine dünne Decke und legte sie über Elladan, der daraufhin ein klein wenig die Augen öffnete.

„Danke…" war allerdings alles, was er sagte ehe er in der nächsten Sekunde mit einem leichten Lächeln wieder einschlief.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen in Ruhe und elbischer Harmonie. Sie redeten manchmal sehr viel, vor allem über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre jeweilige Heimat. Elladan vermied dabei tunlichst alles, von dem er meinte, er könnte Legolas damit in sein Schneckenhaus zurück treiben. Dann aber schwiegen sie wieder und genossen die Sonne in ihrem Rücken und die Natur zu ihren Füßen.

Der schwarzhaarige Elb hatte sich mit seiner Gefühlssituation einfach abgefunden, es war eine Tatsache – er hatte sich verliebt und das war nun so.

Er konnte damit durchaus umgehen. Elladan war schon als Elbling das gewesen, was man landläufig als Wildfang bezeichnet, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem ruhigen Bruder Elrohir. Und dieses Verhalten zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch sein Leben, wobei natürlich auch er im Laufe der Jahre etwas ruhiger wurde.

Während Elrohir seit ewigen Zeiten dieselbe Elbe an seiner Seite hatte, hielt es Elladan nie lange mit einer Person aus. Hin und wieder war es aber selbstverständlich auch ihm wiederfahren, dass er sich verliebte und er akzeptierte das. Er nahm es mit und genoss die Zeit.

Unglücklich war aber nun, dass erstens Elrond völlig aus der Haut fahren würde, wenn er Legolas auch nur zu lange angucken sollte und zweitens schien dieser ein großes Problem mit sich oder mit seiner Neigung zu haben. Zumindest meinte Elladan, es hinge damit zusammen. Diese beiden nicht zu vernachlässigenden Punkte trübten die Laune des Elben ein wenig, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, sondern er probierte dadurch angespornt nun noch intensiver, bei jedem Blick in Legolas dunkelblaue Augen zu ergründen, was in ihm vorging. Und der Wunsch, das zu wissen, wuchs in ihm und begann, an seiner Seele zu nagen. Elladan haderte sehr lange mit sich, ob und wie er den Prinzen darauf ansprechen sollte. Schlimmstenfalls würde dieser sich zurückziehen und die Freundschaft wäre hinüber, bestenfalls… ja was wäre eigentlich bestenfalls?

Ein paar Tage später regte dieses Nagen ihn jedoch so sehr auf, dass er sich dazu entschied, alles auf eine Karte zu setzten und sich selbst Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

Er ergriff die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit – am selben Abend am Lagerfeuer.

„Legolas, ich möchte dich etwas fragen, aber vorher muss ich loswerden, dass ich dir mit dieser Frage zu nahe treten könnte."

Der Prinz legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und zog die Nase kraus. „Was hast du denn?"

„Was war los mit dir? Warum hast du dich so zurück gezogen?"

Legolas winzige Falten entspannten sich und er setzte sich aufrecht hin, gab aber zuerst keinerlei Antwort. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe er sprach. „Ich hatte… habe ein Problem mit mir selbst, aber das ist nicht weiter wichtig."

Doch Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann es sein, dass du damit haderst, dass du keine Elbe willst?"

Sofort legte sich eine unheimliche Stille über die Szenerie, nur unterbrochen von dem unregelmäßigen Ruf einer Eule, der beinahe unerträglich laut in die hereinbrechende Nacht hallte.

Legolas Augen verengten sich, Blut schoss in sein Gesicht und er atmete heftiger. Ein tobender Zorn schien ihn zu erfassen und Elladan bereute augenblicklich seine Frage, er befürchtete Schlimmstes. Und genau das schien einzutreffen, denn der blonde Elb sprang beinah auf den Anderen drauf und packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Hemdkragen. „Was fällt dir ein…" seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gefährliches Zischen und Elladans Herz setzte vor Schreck einen Schlag aus. Legolas Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt und die Wut, die sich in diesem spiegelte, war unübersehbar. Elronds Sohn seine Hände auf des Prinzen und wollte sie von sich wegdrücken – vergeblich. Und dann erkannte er in den Augen seines Gegenübers eine fürchterlich tiefe Traurigkeit. Der Blick, der an den eines gehetzten Tieres erinnerte, das nach einer stundenlangen Jagd in eine Falle getappt war und nun keinen Ausweg mehr sah, traf ihn bis ins Mark und einem Instinkt folgend drückte er Legolas an sich.

Er fühlte, wie sich der Körper vor ihm anspannte wie die Sehne eines Bogens, doch dann brach Legolas Widerstand. Die Stirn an Elladans Schulter gedrückt, atmete er so heftig, als wäre er von Bruchtal nach Gondor gerannt.

„Du hast Recht." Der Prinz sprach so leise, dass der Andere ihn kaum verstehen konnte, doch dann hob er den Kopf und sah Elladan an. „Es ist so wie du sagst. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Der Ärger war in seine Stimme zurück gekehrt.

„Warum sollte ich zufrieden sein? Ich bin froh, dass du endlich mit der Sprache raus gerückt bist. Aber warum um Himmels Willen hast du so ein großes Problem damit?"

Legolas lachte trocken und freundlos. „Du kennst wohl meinen Vater nicht. Er ist nicht wie deiner. Meiner würde das niemals akzeptieren. Ich lebe in einem goldenen Käfig, in dem ich augenscheinlich alles habe und doch nicht glücklich bin."

„Warum lehnst du dich nicht gegen ihn auf?" Elladan schien es ganz und gar unmöglich, so ein Leben zu führen, in dem ihm etwas dermaßen Essentielles verwehrt bleiben würde.

„Gegen Thranduil? Niemand lehnt sich gegen meinen Vater auf. Wer weiß schon, was er dann tun würde? Nein Elladan, ich weiß, dass alle immer sagen, man muss das tun, was man will und den Weg gehen, den das Herz einem vorgibt, aber so läuft mein Leben nicht.

Ich kann einfach nicht das machen, was ich will und ich muss mich an die Regeln meines Vaters halten."

„Auch wenn es dein eigenes Unglück bedeutet?"

Legolas seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich auch dann. Ich soll für den Fortbestand meiner Familie sorgen, eines Tages soll ich der König des Düsterwaldes werden und ich weiß nicht, warum die Valar mir nicht nur diese Bürde, sondern auch noch die meiner Neigung auferlegen mussten."

„Das ist doch keine Bürde!"

„Für mich schon… denn für mich bringt sie Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht mit sich. Lassen wir das einfach Elladan, ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich habe dir gesagt, was mich so bedrückt, das sollte genügen."

„Natürlich, ganz wie du möchtest."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die beide an diesem Abend miteinander wechselten.


	8. Es gab einige Schwierigkeiten

Kapitel 8 – Es gab einige Schwierigkeiten…

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Legolas als Erster. Er zog die Decke fester um sich und bis unter sein Kinn und beobachtete Elladan, der offenbar während seiner Wachschicht eingeschlafen war. Ein Umstand, der ihn zum lächeln brachte, obwohl er für sich genommen natürlich alles andere als lustig war. Aber hier draußen, unter freiem Himmel und auf der doch gut einsehbaren Lichtung, drohte ihnen in diesen Tagen voller Frieden keinerlei Gefahr.

Elladan war von dem Baumstamm, gegen den er sich gelehnt hatte, zur Seite weg gekippt und lag nun dort in einer nicht sehr bequem anmutenden Körperhaltung. Als sich der Prinz das Gespräch wenige Stunden zuvor aber wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, verschwand sein Lächeln. Nun wusste also eine Person, was in ihm vorging und warum er so war, wie er nun einmal war. Der Gedanke, sich offenbart zu haben, machte ihm Angst, denn für ihn hieß das in erster Linie, er war jetzt verwundbar und sollte Elladan ihn verraten, wären die Konsequenzen nicht auszumalen.

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es bereits vor Elronds Sohn jemanden gegeben hatte, der von seiner Vorliebe wusste – Talorion. Und auch er hatte ihn nicht verraten, warum also sollte ausgerechnet ein Freund das tun, was schon ein völlig Fremder nicht getan hatte? Langsam beruhige sich sein aufgepeitschtes Inneres wieder und er empfand sogar den Anflug von Erleichterung darüber, dass er diese Last nun mit einem Anderen geteilt hatte.

Als Elladan unvermittelt die Augen öffnete, sah Legolas weg.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte der soeben Aufgewachte.

„Gut danke, konntest du so schlafen?"

„Leider viel zu gut. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Zeiten nicht so friedlich wären und ich einfach eingeschlafen wäre." Er setzte sich auf und hielt sich stöhnend den Rücken. y„Heute sollten wir das Westtor erreichen."

Legolas nickte. „Hoffentlich geht alles gut. Ich würde jetzt ehrlich gesagt lieber am Bruinen sitzen und die Sonne genießen. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück."

„Wohl wahr. Aber ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte…" Elladan verstummte und sah Legolas aufmerksam an.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir gestern zu nahe gekommen sein sollte."

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich sollte mich auch eher bei dir dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir beinahe an den Hals gegangen wäre." Der junge Prinz lachte und begann, sich einige Strähnen neu zu flechten.

„Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?" Erleichterung machte sich in Elladan breit, er hatte befürchtet, seinen Freund verloren zu haben.

„Keineswegs."

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Elronds Sohn setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihm die halbfertige Strähne aus der Hand um das Werk fortzusetzen. Diese einfach nur freundschaftlich gemeinte Geste löste allerdings in Legolas, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen und Unverständnis, Traurigkeit aus. Traurigkeit darüber, weil die Nähe Elladans ihn wieder einmal daran erinnerte, wie alleine er war und wie trügerisch dieses wohlige Gefühl war, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben.

Er hatte einfach niemanden an seiner Seite, doch für wenige Augenblicke ahnte er wieder, wie es sich anfühlen musste, sich mit dieser wunderbaren Selbstverständlichkeit geborgen und sicher zu fühlen.

Legolas wollte nicht, dass der Moment endete und doch wusste er, dass er das tun würde und dass er sich danach noch ein wenig einsamer fühlen würde als zuvor.

Und genau so kam es. Elladan beendete das Flechten, obwohl er sich dafür wahrlich mehr Zeit gelassen hatte, als es nötig gewesen wäre und er rückte von Thranduils Sohn weg um etwas zu essen.

Als er das tat, verursachte er einen Stich ins Legolas Herz, der ihn, hätte er denn davon gewusst, mit Sicherheit dazu veranlasst hätte, neben diesem sitzen zu bleiben. Aber Legolas schwieg hierüber und so setzen die beiden wenig später ihre Reise fort, die ihn gegen Nachmittag an das große Westtor braucht, das einen der Eingänge zur Zwergenstadt Moria bildete.

Elladan saß von seinem Pferd ab, denn diese würden sie nicht mitnehmen können, und band es vor dem Tor an einen Baum. „Wir treffen uns mit dem Gelehrten, nehmen den Dolch, bleiben meinetwegen noch über Nacht hier und sehen zu, dass wir morgen wieder zurück reiten."

„Ganz meine Meinung." Legolas schwang sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Sattel und band die Zügel ebenfalls an einen Baum.

Sie betraten die Stadt der Zwerge und wurden augenblicklich von einer angenehmen Kühle eingefangen, die sie kurz frösteln ließ. Ihre Augen mussten sich an den plötzlich fehlenden Sonnenschein gewöhnen und sie blinzelten einige Male ehe sie weitergingen. Es gab nur einen Gang, der sie in die Empfangshalle bringen sollte und so war es für die beiden Elben nicht schwer, diese zu finden.

Die Empfangshalle war riesig. Auf der linken und rechten Seite ragten steinerne Säulen in die Höhe, die an ihren oberen Enden aussahen wie ausladende Bäume, die das Gewicht der Decke tragen würden. Die Wände bestanden aus nacktem, aber glatt gehauenem Stein, von dem das Licht der unzähligen Fackeln und Laternen reflektiert wurde. An scheinbar besonders dunklen Stellen standen große Kristalle vor den Laternen, die den Schein verstärkten und in eine weitere Umgebung streuten.

„Also eins muss man ihnen ja lassen, so grummelig sie manchmal auch sind, sie sind wahrlich große Handwerksmeister." Elladan sah sich um. Er war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, doch jedes Mal war er aufs Neue von der Pracht tief beeindruckt.

Legolas konnte sich ebenfalls kaum satt sehen, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Begleiter war er noch nie in der Stadt der Zwerge gewesen. Sein Vater hielt nicht viel von ihnen und mied den Kontakt wo es nur ging. Im Leben hätte ihn nichts hierhin getrieben – außer vielleicht, das Leben seines ganzen Volkes hinge davon ab, aber es war nun mal eher unwahrscheinlich, dass das jemals zutreffen sollte.

„Ah, die Herren Elben sind eingetroffen. Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen!" lautlos wie einer der Ihren war ein Zwerg neben ihnen aufgetaucht und versetzte beiden einen Schreck als sie so plötzlich seine Stimme hörten.

„Verzeiht mir, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Gestatten – Barginor." Er verneigte sich ein wenig.

Der Gelehrte ging den beiden Anderen grade eben bis zur Brust. Er hatte lange, braune Haare und einen aufwendig geflochtenen Bart, der im bis zum Nabel reichte. Buschige Brauen krönten belustigt dreinblickende grüne Augen. Das Gesicht war faltig und die Haut dafür, dass Zwerge nun mal unter Tage leben, bemerkenswert braun. Gekleidet war in eine grün-schwarze Robe.

„Und wir sind Legolas und Elladan." erwiderte Elronds Sohn höflich und neigte respektvoll den Kopf während Legolas sich das Lachen über diese schon flapsige Vorstellung verkneifen musste.

„Folgt mir, ihr habt sicher Hunger und Durst. Hier in der Nähe ist ein Gasthaus, dort können wir reden."

Die Elben verstanden zwar nicht, worüber sie groß reden sollten, folgten aber alleine schon aus dem Grund um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, aber auch, weil sie tatsächlich inzwischen hungrig und durstig waren.

Legolas stupste seinen Freund von der Seite an. „Elladan und Legolas. Wenn dein Vater das gehört hätte, oder meiner. Du vergisst deine guten Manieren und unsere Titel." Er lachte leise in seine Hand.

„Er wird schon wissen, wer wir sind, da muss ich das ja nicht nochmal erwähnen." Elladan drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und traf auf erheitert wirkende Augen, deren Blick eine winzige Spur weicher zu werden schien als er sie ansah. Irritiert hierüber wandten beiden gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe wieder dem Rücken des Zwerges zu.

 _Wenn er mich so ansieht, kommt noch der Moment, in dem ich mich vergesse_. Elladan rieb sich nachdenklich die Schläfe als ihm in derselben Sekunde wieder die Worte seines Vaters einfielen während Legolas Herz auf einmal bis zum Hals schlug und er aussah, als hätte ihn irgendetwas völlig unvorbereitet mit voller Wucht getroffen.

Um sie herum herrschte reges Treiben. Zwerge, Menschen, andere Elben, alle liefen quer durcheinander, jeder mit seinem eigenen Ziel. Verschiedene Sprachen und deren Dialekte schwirrten durch die Luft, unterbrochen von Lachen und Johlen. Sogar eine kleine Gruppe Hobbits kreuzte ihren Weg. Die Empfangshalle war Sammelpunkt für alle, die aus welchem Grund auch immer, nach Moria gekommen waren.

Im Gasthaus angekommen, bestellten die Elben Wein und Suppe, der Zwerg hingegen Bier und Fleisch. Nachdem allerlei Höflichkeiten und oberflächliche Fragen nach dem eigenen Befinden, dem der Familie und vor allem der Väter ausgetauscht worden waren, kam Barginor zu dem Punkt, über den er eigentlich mit den Elben reden wollte.

„Wegen der Waffe… nun ja, es gibt da leider ein Problem."

Elladan hob fragend den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, er ging davon aus, dass der Zwerg von alleine weiter sprechen würde.

„Wir haben sie verloren…"

Jetzt allerdings fiel Elronds Sohn beinahe der Löffel aus der Hand. „Wie?"

„So wie mir zugetragen wurde, wurde der arme Bote, der den Dolch hier hin bringen sollte, überfallen und samt der Waffe fort geschleppt."

„Von wem?"

„Orks." Barginor machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht.

„Orks? Hier in Moria? Wie kann das sein?" Legolas schob die Schüssel von sich und widmete sich anstatt dessen seinem Wein.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass das Fundament Morias tiefer liegt als alles, was ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Dort unten gibt es unzählige Gänge und Höhlen und Orte, die selbst wir Zwerge nicht alle erforscht haben, weil sie schon weit vor uns da waren. Wir sind bei unseren eigenen Grabungen zufällig auf diese gestoßen. In dieser Tiefe gibt es viele grausame und furchtbare Wesen, die es in keinem anderen Teil Mittelerdes zu geben scheint. Sie waren schon immer dort und normalerweise bleiben sie auch da, so dass man sagen kann, wir leben mit ihnen und sie mit uns. Aber hin und wieder scheint eine Art Expedition auf die Reise zu gehen und unglücklicherweise kommt es dabei vor, dass wir aufeinandertreffen. Tja, diesmal hat es den armen Dvorik erwischt. Er ist verschwunden und mit ihm der Dolch. Die Gefährten, die entkommen sind sagten, die Orks wären mit ihm in Richtung unseres Wasserwerks geflüchtet. Dort allerdings verliert sich die Spur."

„Und warum habt ihr keinen Suchtrupp los geschickt?" Legolas sah den Gelehrten über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg an.

Diese durchaus berechtigte Frage löste offensichtlich großes Unbehagen in dem Zwerg aus, so dass er begann, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt sagen, ohne euch zu verletzen?"

„So wie es ist." Elladan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das war auch der Plan… aber wir fanden nicht genug Teilnehmer für einen Suchtrupp weil die meisten sagten… es ist ein Elbendolch und somit sei es eure Sache, ihn wieder zu finden… ihr wollt ihn schließlich auch haben. Und Dvorik wird den Überfall gewiss nicht überlebt haben…"

Jetzt schob auch der dunkelhaarige Elb seine Suppe von sich weg. Grade wollte er über die Sturheit der Zwerge lospoltern, als Legolas ihm zuvorkam.

„Na ja, eigentlich ist das nachvollziehbar." Er sah Elladan eindringlich an und dieser verstand, dass die friedliche Stimmung grade auf recht wackeligen Beinen stand und schwieg.

„Also suchen wir den Dolch. Aber alleine können wir das nicht. Wir kennen uns dafür viel zu wenig hier aus."

Barginor nickte erleichtert. „Ich werde euch begleiten, Grimmbart ebenso. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer und er war einer der Wenigen, die dafür waren, einen Suchtrupp zu bilden. Ich werde ihm gleich Bescheid geben. Aber vorher zeige ich euch eure Zimmer. Ihr solltet euch ausruhen, es macht euch sicherlich nichts aus, wenn wir uns erst morgen aufmachen. Der Weg zum Wasserwerk geht schnell, der Rückweg wird länger dauern."

Etwas irritiert über diese Aussage sah Legolas den Zwerg an, der jedoch ignorierte den fragenden Blick und stand auf, warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch und zeigte den Elben ihre Gästezimmer.

Natürlich bekamen die beiden Elben getrennte Zimmer, es gab keinen Grund, ihnen ein gemeinsames zu geben. Tief in ihrem Inneren waren beide darüber enttäuscht, verloren aber kein Wort hierüber. Nachdem er etwas geschlafen hatte, besorgte Legolas eine Flasche Wein und ging zu Elladan. Er hoffte, der Andere wäre wach, so dass er ihm etwas Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Vorsichtig klopfte er an und er hatte Glück – Elladan bat ihn rein.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du was trinken willst?"

„Sicher, setz dich."

Seltsamerweise schwiegen sie sich erst mal eine ganze Zeit lang an, beinahe so, als wüssten sie überhaupt nicht, worüber sie denn miteinander reden sollten. Manchmal tauschen sie einen Blick aus, unterbrachen ihn aber schnell wieder und tranken lieber noch einen Schluck Wein. Es war schließlich Legolas, der die Stille unterbrach.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte…" Grinsend machte er dabei Elladans Tonfall vom vergangenen Mittag nach, als er genau diesen Satz gesagt hatte. Und Elronds Sohn lachte daraufhin beinahe verschämt.

„Du hast Recht, ich habe völlig danebengelegen, aber wer kann schon ahnen, dass die Zwerge sich die Waffe in ihrer eigenen Stadt von Orks abjagen lassen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat dein Vater gewusst, dass das passiert ist?"

„Oh nein, das glaube ich nicht, dann hätte er uns garantiert vorgewarnt. Jetzt können wir morgen zusehen, wie wir an diesen Dolch kommen."

„Was glaubst du, hat Barginor damit gemeint, dass der Rückweg länger dauern wird als der Hinweg?"

Elladan lachte. „Wer weiß das schon, was in so einem Zwerg vorgeht?"

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile beieinander, in einer stummen, nicht ausgesprochenen Einigkeit darüber, dass sie sich nicht trennen wollte, doch es war auch klar, dass beide den Schlaf für den nächsten Tag brauchen würden und so erhob Legolas sich schließlich zu weit vorgerückter Stunde.

„So gerne ich mit dir zusammensitze, wir sollten doch noch etwas schlafen." Er lächelte Elladan an, der immer noch in seinem Sessel saß und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter als er an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging.

„Wir sehen uns morgen."

Und Elronds Sohn legte seine Hand auf die seine und drückte sie leicht. „Mögen die Valar über deinen Schlaf wachen."

„Ebenso über deinen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der blonde Elb in sein eigenes Zimmer um kurze Zeit später in einem gemütlichen Bett zu liegen.

Während zu dieser Zeit die meisten Bewohner und Gäste Morias bereits schliefen, lagen zwei Elben wach wälzten sich hin und her, nur um doch keinen Schlaf zu finden.


	9. Auf zum Wasserwerk!

Kapitel 9 – Auf zum Wasserwerk!

Da es in seinem Gästezimmer keine Fenster gab, wusste Legolas beim Aufwachen nicht genau, wie spät es war, seine Gefühl sagte ihm jedoch, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen sein musste.

Er sah also keine Veranlassung dazu, direkt aufzustehen und sich marschbereit zu machen, sie würden ohnehin erst nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen und so lag der junge Prinz im Bett und drückte die Bettdecke an sich, wie er es wohl mit einem anderen Elben gemacht hätte, würde denn einer neben ihm liegen.

Er seufzte und dachte über Elladan nach, der nur wenige Türen weiter lag und wahrscheinlich noch schlief. Und er rief sich die Szene der vergangenen Nacht vor Augen, wie sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Sie hatte, obwohl sie lediglich freundschaftlicher Natur gewesen war, etwas Liebevolles an sich, hatten sie sich doch in einer einzigen Geste gegenseitiges Verständnis und Vertrauen gezeigt. Legolas dachte in den letzten Nächten häufig an den anderen Elben, dessen rabenschwarze Haare, die silbergrauen Augen und das schöne, ebenmäßige Gesicht, aber jedes Mal, wenn seine Phantasie Elladan und ihn einspinnen und zusammenfinden lassen wollte, krachte sein Vater mit aller Macht in diese Bilder und zerstörte sie mit einem einzigen Blick, der vor dem geistigen Auge seines Sohnes auftauchte, so dass sich in diesem sofort das schlechte Gewissen regte und er sich selbst weiter gehende Gefühle für Elronds Sohn verbat. Besser gesagt, er vergrub sie tief in seinem Inneren, denn einmal vorhandene und, wenn auch nur heimlich, eingestandene Gefühle, lassen sich nun mal nicht mehr verbieten.

 _Ganz großartig, das musste ja so kommen, als ob das alles nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre…_

Da an Schlaf ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken war, warf er die Decke zur Seite und begann, sich für den bevorstehenden Tag fertig zu machen.

Entgegen Legolas Annahme schlief Elladan nicht mehr, er hatte den Kampf für einige weitere Minuten Ruhe bereits seit einer Stunde aufgegeben und starrte missmutig und müde an die Decke. Seine schlechte Laune verflog jedoch nach und nach als er sich das Gesicht seines Freundes vor Augen rief. Er hatte, obwohl nun wahrlich nicht unbedingt das, was man gemeinhin unter romantisch verstand, begonnen, Legolas Aussehen mit Gegebenheiten der Natur zu vergleichen.

Die goldblonden Haare des Prinzen erinnerten ihn beispielsweise an reife Gerste im Sommerwind, die Augen an blaue Kornblumen, die auf den Wiesen um Imladris blühten, die Haut an Alabaster, aus dem Handwerker die schönsten Dinge formen konnten und die Lippen hatten die Farbe von dem roten Hauch, der häufig auf Aprikosen zu finden war.

 _Du spinnst Elladan! Du musst dich ausgerechnet in den Elben verlieben, vor dem dein Vater dich gewarnt hat. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal hättest du doch auf ihn hören können._

Fast schon verärgert setzte er sich auf und schob alle Gedanken den Anderen betreffend wie die Bettdecke von sich.

Wenig später trafen die beiden Elben im Gasthaus auf zwei Zwerge, die sie bereits gut gelaunt erwarteten.

„Ah Grimmbart, darf ich dir unsere beiden elbischen Besucher vorstellen. Elladan und Legolas."

Ein Zwerg, so breit wie er hoch war, erhob sich kurz und nickte. „Sehr erfreut." Er hatte rotbraune Haare, die wie bei seiner Rasse üblich, lang getragen wurden und einen imposanten Bart, den er aber nur mit zwei geflochtenen Strähnen verziert hatte. Neben ihm auf der Bank lag eine riesige Axt und Legolas fragte sich kurz, ob sie nicht doch ein wenig zu groß für einen Zwerg war, setzte sich dann aber schleunigst und bestellte sich Frühstück.

„Ihr seht müde aus, habt ihr nicht gut geschlafen?" Barginor legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Nein, nicht sehr, aber das hatte überhaupt nichts mit dem Zimmer oder gar dem Bett zu tun. Meine Gedanken hielten mich wach."

Der Zwerg lächelte über Elladans offene Aussage und er war innerlich froh darüber, dass es nicht an der Unterkunft gelegen hatte.

Legolas hingegen sah seinen Freund von der Seite an und zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er sich aber dann doch dem Gelehrten zuwandte.

„Sagt mal, was meintet ihr damit, dass der Hinweg schneller geht als der Rückweg. Geht es bergab?"

Grimmbart lachte und antwortete an Barginors Stelle. „So könnte man es auch sagen…" Er schlug krachend mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Das wird sich euch gleich erschließen." fügte der Gelehrte hinzu und wandte sein lächelndes Gesicht der vor ihm stehenden Schüssel mit Brotsuppe zu. Den beiden Elben behagte dieses Verhalten gar nicht, sie schwiegen aber dazu und beschlossen, einfach abzuwarten.

Was genau die Zwerge mit ihren Andeutungen gemeint hatten, wurde am späten Mittag klar, als sie bereits eine Zeit lang durch verschlungene Gänge gelaufen und um unzählige Ecken gebogen waren. Plötzlich blieben sie in einer recht kleinen Kammer stehen, von der aus der Weg entweder nach links oder rechts weiter ging.

„So, wir sind da, der Weg zum Wasserwerk." Barginor grinste die Elben an.

„Welchen nehmen wir denn jetzt?" Legolas sah fragend zu beiden Seiten hin und dann den Gelehrten an.

„Diesen hier…" Grimmbart deutete auf einen Brunnen direkt vor ihnen.

Stille.

Lang anhaltende Stille.

„Nein, ihr beliebt doch zu scherzen." Elladan schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Aber wo denkt ihr hin? Der Brunnen führt direkt zum Wasserwerk."

„Niemand hier glaubt doch ernsthaft, dass ich da runter springe!" Elronds Sohn lehnte sich über den gemauerten Schacht. „Wie viel Meter sind das? Zwanzig? Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig und breche mir sehenden Auges alle Knochen!"

„Nur ein wenig mehr als zwanzig Meter. Und glaubt mir, wir überleben das, das Wasserbecken dort unten ist tief genug. Hauptsache, ihr kommt mit den Füßen voran dort unten an." Barginor bemühte sich redlich, ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu machen.

„Ach jetzt kommt schon Herr Zwerg, ihr macht euch doch über uns lustig. Jeder weiß doch, dass Zwerge nicht grade die Wasser liebendste Rasse auf Arda sind."

Grimmbart und Barginor streckten sich beide zu voller Größe. „Also bitte Herr Elb, das mag sein was ihr da sagt, aber anscheinend sind wir mutiger."

„Verrückter eher. Im Leben bekommt ihr mich nicht dazu, da runter zu springen. Legolas, jetzt sag doch mal was!"

„Wie viel Zeit sparen wir dadurch?"

„Du überlegst doch nicht ernsthaft…" Elladan riss vor Schreck die grauen Augen weit auf.

„Mehrere Tage. Wer weiß, wohin die Orks dann mit dem Dolch geflüchtet sind. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind sie noch da unten. Ansonsten werden wir die Waffe wohl nie wieder finden." Barginor sah etwas zerknautscht drein.

„Siehst du, da hast du deine Antwort Elladan."

„Gut dann sind wir uns also einig…"

„Gar nichts sind wir…" Elladan setzte zu erneutem Protest an, doch Barginor ignorierte ihn einfach. „Zieht euch aus und packt eure Sachen hier rein." Er zog aus seiner Tasche große Lederbeutel.

„Die wirft der letzte Springer hinunter, so bleiben unsere Sachen trocken, da unten können wir kein Feuer machen."

„Legolas! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, du willst _da_ runter?" Als Antwort öffnete Legolas seinen Gürtel und begann sich auszuziehen, die Zwerge taten es ihm gleich und schließlich standen die drei nur noch in ihren Hosen da.

„Ihr seid doch alle wahnsinnig!" Fassungslos sah sich Elladan das Treiben an, doch schließlich zog auch er sich aus, kopfschüttelnd.

Die Beutel, groß genug um sogar die Waffen darin zu verstauen, wurden mehrfach feste zugebunden.

„Gut, ich sollte dann wohl als erster springen, ihr denkt ja immer noch, wir wollten euch reinlegen." Barginor kletterte auf den Brunnenrand. „Denkt dran, mit den Füßen voran." Er stieß sich ein kleines Stück vom Rand ab und Legolas, der ihm hinterher saß, konnte beobachten, wie der braune Haarschopf immer kleiner wurde während der Zwerg in die Tiefe rauschte und plötzlich verschwand. Der Prinz wartete ein wenig, dann rief er nach dem Gesprungenen, der kurz darauf antwortete, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Legolas setzte sich auf den Rand und sah den anderen Elben an. „Elladan…" er stockte kurz „…bis gleich." Und weg war er.

Es zischte an Legolas Ohren während er in einem Sekundenbruchteil daran dachte, seine Muskeln anzuspannen und sich zu versteifen und schon in beim nächsten Herzschlag hörte er ein fürchterlich lautes Donnern und Rauschen, er verlor die Orientierung und riss die Augen auf. Wasser umgab ihn, unzählige kleine Luftblasen stiegen um ihn herum auf und im ersten Moment wusste Legolas nicht, wo oben und unten war, doch dann sah er die Oberfläche und schwamm ihr entgegen. Als er sie schließlich durchstieß, schnappte er heftig nach Luft und sah, zu seiner großen Erleichterung, Barginor nicht weit von ihm entfernt.

„Es ist alles gut. Komm schon Elladan!" schrie er nach oben in Richtung Brunnenschacht und erkannte erst jetzt richtig, dass dieser bereits weit oberhalb der Wasserfläche endete und in die riesige, wassergefüllte Halle überging, in der sie sich nun befanden.

„Wie hoch ist es?"

„Knapp über fünfundzwanzig Meter, aber das wollte ich eurem Freund nicht sagen." Der Gelehrte lachte kurz auf, während er weiter Schwimmbewegungen machte.

Ehe er daraufhin etwas erwidern konnte, sah er noch kurz eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt durch die Luft rauschen, ehe diese mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser stürzte. Wenige Sekunden später tauche ein fluchender und hustender Elladan auf.

„Ich sage doch… wahnsinnig. Und der irre Zwerg hat mich tatsächlich geschubst!" Er schwamm auf Legolas zu, der ihm die Hand reichte und ihn zu sich zog nachdem er diese ergriffen hatte.

„Ist doch alles gut gegangen."

Grimmbart warf die Beutel hinterher, die die anderen geschwind einsammelten, damit der Zwerg nicht aus Versehen darauf sprang.

„Der Weg ist frei Grimmbart." rief Barginor zur Decke hinauf und wenig später landete der letzte der Vier im Wasser.

Jetzt, da sie komplett waren, schwammen sie gemeinsam an den Rand des riesigen Wasserbeckens und kletterten auf einen steinernen Vorsprung. Elladan drückte sich so gut es ging das Wasser aus den nassen Haaren. Er sah Legolas grummelnd an. „Dass du sowas auch noch mitmachst."

„Barginor wird schon Recht gehabt haben als er sagte, dass wir so bessere Chancen haben, den Dolch zu finden. War der Sprung wirklich so schlimm?"

„Ach, schon gut." Er kniete sich hin und begann, seine hervorgekramten Sachen wieder anzuziehen obwohl Legolas liebend gerne seinen nassen, nackten Oberkörper weiter betrachtet hätte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, folgten die Elben den Zwergen am Rand des Beckens entlang zu einem Gang in einer Ecke des großen Raumes.

Riesige Rohre stiegen aus dem Wasserbassin hinauf und verschwanden in den Seitenwänden, laut dröhnende Pumpen sogen Wasser an und führten es zu Rädern und mechanischen Turbinen, hinauf zu von unten nicht einsehbaren, höher gelegenen Stockwerke. Über allem lag ein leicht modriger Geruch und das Donnern der mechanischen Gerätschaften übertönte beinahe ihre Stimmen. Der Raum wurde durch unzählige Kristalle, die aus sich selbst heraus zu leuchten schienen, schwach erhellt.

„Ihr habt wahrhaftig große Meister der Handwerkskunst." Elladan sah sich staunend um.

„Tausend dank werter Herr." sagte Barginor laut, so dass der Elb seine Worte auch vernehmen konnte. „Von hier unten aus verteilen wir das saubere Wasser in die ganze Stadt und das gebrauchte filtern wir und schleusen es dann nach draußen." erklärte der Gelehrte weiter.

Elladan ließ die beide Zwerge ein wenig voraus gehen, ehe er Legolas vorsichtig am Ärmel festhielt.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du direkt zugestimmt hast, da runter zu springen? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Warum?" flüsterte der Prinz zurück. „Barginor ist doch zuerst gesprungen, warum sollte ich da nicht hinterher?"

„Du hättest dir sonst was tun können!"

„Hab ich aber nicht Elladan, hab ich nicht." Legolas war stehen geblieben und sah den Anderen an. Und wieder zeigte sich diese scheinbar unendliche Melancholie in den Augen des blonden Elben während sich Elladans vor Schreck weiteten.

„Du… du hast gehofft, dass dir was passiert… du dachtest tatsächlich, du springst und stirbst… bei Elbereth… sage mir, dass ich Unrecht habe."

Doch Thranduils Sohn schwieg und setzte vorsichtig seinen Weg über den nassen Untergrund fort.

„Elbereth…" murmelte er dabei und blieb dann erneut stehen, „… weißt du, wie mein Vater mich nennt? Luinil, wie den blau leuchtenden Stern den Varda erschaffen hat. Immer wenn ich ihren Namen höre, muss ich an meinen Vater denken." Er seufzte und ging weiter.

„Legolas, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Warum hast du gehofft, deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen?"

„Was habe ich, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt Elladan? Mein Leben ist dunkel, ohne Licht und ohne Liebe."

„Aber dein Vater…"

„Ach, mein Vater, natürlich liebt er mich, aber das ist doch nur natürlich so. Lieben Eltern nicht immer ihre Kinder?" Elladan wollte widersprechen, doch er ahnte, dass das keinen Sinn haben würde und so schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Ich meine ansonsten ist doch niemand da. Noch nie hat sich jemand für mich interessiert oder hat gar um mich geworben."

„Wie sollte er auch, wenn doch keiner weiß, was du begehrst. Es traut sich wohl einfach niemand."

„Aber lass das doch mal außen vor! In den Tagen in Bruchtal habe ich gesehen, wie andere Elben dich ansehen und nahezu anhimmeln. Es gibt bestimmt viele, die gerne mit dir zusammen wären, also nicht nur für eine Nacht. Ich beneide dich darum. Es muss ein schönes Gefühl sein, so begehrt zu werden."

„Glaubst du denn tatsächlich, dass dich niemand begehrt?"

Legolas warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Rücken der Zwerge, die wenige Meter vor ihnen gingen, dann nickte er. „Das glaube ich. Für mich interessieren sich nur dumme Elben, die sich damit schmücken wollen, an der Seite eines Prinzen zu sein. Aber sie übersehen dabei einfach die Person, die hinter all dem steht – mich selbst, so wie ich bin. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht liebenswert genug."

 _Oh Legolas, wenn du wüsstest, wie falsch du liegst._

„Hast du eigentlich jemanden, dem dein Herz gehört?" Er warf Elladan einen fragenden Seitenblick zu.

„Ja, es gibt einen jungen Elben, der eines Tages nicht nur in mein Leben krachte, sondern auch noch gleich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht mein Herz stahl." Elronds Sohn hoffte, der Prinz würde verstehen, dass er selbst damit gemeint war, denn er sah ihn dabei mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an, doch anstatt dessen wandte Legolas abrupt den Kopf ab und eine noch tiefere Traurigkeit zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, die er aber vor dem anderen Elben so gut es ging versteckte – mit Erfolg, denn Elladan meinte nun, Legolas hätte kein Interesse an ihm, weil er eben überhaupt nicht reagierte.

Es war beinahe schon eine Kuriosität – nun gingen also diese zwei Elben nebeneinander her und keiner der beiden wusste, dass ihre Herzen einander begehrten. Sie hatten es gehofft, natürlich hatten sie sich tief im Inneren gewünscht, ihre eigene Verliebtheit würde erwidert werden, jeder für sich. Doch völlig unbeabsichtigt hatten sie die Hoffnung des jeweils Anderen zerschlagen. Elladan indem er erzählte, er hätte sein Herz an einen jungen Elben verloren und Legolas, absolut nichtsahnend, dass eben er der Dieb war, der auf Elladans Geständnis überhaupt nicht reagierte.

Und so umschloss der Kummer letztendlich beide und ließ sie mit finsteren Gesichtern schweigend den Zwergen folgen.


	10. Der Dolch ist unser

Kapitel 10 – Der Dolch ist unser

Sie folgten einem schwach erhellten Gang, dessen nasse Wände mit einer feinen Schicht Moos überdeckt waren. Durch die Feuchtigkeit war der Boden teilweise schlüpfrig, so dass sie aufpassen mussten, nicht auszurutschen. Trotz aller Vorsicht rutschte Legolas weg, doch Elladan bekam ihn grade noch am Arm zu fassen und bewahrte ihn vor dem ansonsten unvermeidlichen Sturz.

„Pass auf! Das hätte noch gefehlt, diesen Sprung überlebt, aber dann doch noch die Knochen gebrochen weil du über deine eigenen Füße stolperst."

Legolas wollte gegen diese Aussage protestieren, aber er verstummte als er in Elladans belustigte Augen sah und dessen Hand sanft an seinem Oberarm spürte. Er warf einen nur Sekundenbruchteil dauernden Blick darauf und Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper und in sein Gesicht, so dass er befürchtete, rot zu werden und sich schnell umwandte um den Zwergen weiter zu folgen. Elladan hingegen sah ihm hinterher und konnte die Reaktion gar nicht deuten.

Das Dröhnen und Brummen der Pumpen wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz je länger sie dem Gewirr aus Gängen und Abbiegungen folgten.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass wir hier richtig sind?" fragte Legolas, der langsam aber sicher die Nase voll davon hatte, völlig orientierungslos hinter den beiden Zwergen herzulaufen.

„Wir wissen wo sich die Orks aufhalten."

Und tatsächlich, nur wenig später blieb die kleine Gruppe abrupt stehen und rümpften ihre Nasen.

„Beim Himmel, was für ein Gestank…" Elladan hielt sich den Ärmel seiner Tunika vor Mund und Nase.

„Ich glaube, wir haben sie gefunden…" sagte Grimmbart „…aber eine Sache ist da noch…"

„Was denn?" Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes sah ihn fragend an.

„Es sind keine normalen Orks, diese hier wurden mit einem Pilz infiziert, der fürchterliche Hautgeschwüre hervorruft. Das ist es auch, was hier vornehmlich so stinkt, abgesehen von den Viechern an sich."

„Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als wären diese Kreaturen noch durch irgendetwas zu verunstalten."

Grimmbart zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer ihr meint. Ich wollte es euch nur gesagt haben." Er zog seine Axt aus der Halterung am Rücken und ging voran. „Endlich gibt es wieder was zu tun." Der Zwerg lachte dreckig und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Als sie um die nächste Biegung kamen, standen sie auf einmal in einer recht großen Kammer, aus der ihnen ein beinahe bestialischer Gestank entgegenschlug. Und in der nächsten Sekunde bracht der Kampf los…

Da die Vier, entgegen Barginors Behauptung, dass sie wüssten, wo die Orks sich aufhalten, unvorbereitet auf diese getroffen waren, hatten Elladan und Legolas kaum Zeit, ihre Bögen zu spannen, es gelang ihnen nur, weil Grimmbart die ersten angreifenden Feinde mit seiner Axt lange genug von den Elben fern hielt.

Ihre Angreifer kamen aber nicht nur aus den Reihen der Orks, auch Spinnen und riesige Käfer, so groß, dass sie beinahe als Reittiere hätten herhalten können, gehörten zu ihnen.

Die beiden Bogenschützen kümmerten sich zuerst um die Spinnen, die, wegen ihrer Schnelligkeit und der Fähigkeit, aus dem Sprung angreifen zu können, am gefährlichsten waren. Außerdem bestand die Gefahr, dass sie nicht nur mit ihren kräftigen Mundwerkzeugen zubeißen, sondern natürlich auch ihren Stachel benutzen würden, der, schon alleine auf Grund seiner Größe, tödlich gewesen wäre.

Nachdem die Spinnen durch gezielte Schüsse zwischen ihre acht Augen getötet waren, halfen Elladan und Legolas Grimmbart mit den Orks und zogen hierfür ihre Schwerter.

Barginor als Gelehrter hatte nicht regelmäßig Umgang mit Waffen, doch als Zwerg verstand auch er sich hervorragend auf den Nahkampf. Er zog eine wesentlich kleinere Axt als es die von Grimmbart war und beteiligte sich an dem Geschehen.

Plötzlich nahm Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie ein Ork, der zum Glück ansonsten unbewaffnet war, Elladan tatsächlich erwischte und ihn mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug, woraufhin die Knie von Elronds Sohn nachgaben und er auf dieselben fiel um anschließend mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne zu kippen um ohnmächtig liegen zu bleiben. Legolas holte eine Sekunde später aus und schlug mit einem Hieb dem Ork den Kopf ab. Dessen Körper blieb noch wenige Wimpernschläge stehen und pulsierend quoll das Blut aus dem Hals hervor. Angeekelt gab der Prinz der Leiche einen Tritt, so dass diese schließlich umfiel.

Der Kampf glich einem Gemetzel, an dessen Ende der Tod der Feinde stand. Der Boden war voll mit Kadavern, abgetrennten Körperteilen und stinkenden Blutlachen, die sich zäh ausbreiteten. Über allem lag in der stickigen Luft der Kammer der metallische Geruch nach Blut und rohem Fleisch.

Legolas wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über die Augen und eilte zu Elladan, der im selben Moment zu sich kam und sich bäuchlings auf den Händen abstützte um wieder hoch zu kommen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Legolas ging neben seinem Freund auf die Knie und half ihm, sich aufzurichten.

„Ja, es geht schon." Er fasste sich vorsichtig an die Stirn und besah sich seinen blutigen Fingerkuppen, dann hob er den Kopf.

„Du hast eine ganz schöne Platzwunde abbekommen. Warte…" Legolas riss ein Stück seines Hemdärmels ab und kippte Wasser aus seinem Wasserschlauch darüber um Elladan damit die Stirn säubern. Vorsichtig strich er die dunklen Haare zur Seite, seine Fingerspitzen fuhren dabei sanft über die empfindlichen Spitzen der Ohren und deren Rand entlang. Die Berührung erschien so zufällig, dass Elladan nicht wusste, ob sie beabsichtigt war oder nicht. Aber er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass ein wohliger Schauer seinen Körper ergriff und er in dieser Sekunde einen Blick der dunkelblauen Augen einfing, der sein Herz zum Rasen brachte.

„Zum Glück ist sie nicht so tief, sie blutet nicht stark. Dickschädel eben."

„Nur weil ich eine Sekunde nicht aufgepasst habe." Er drückte sich das Stück Stoff gegen den Kopf damit die Blutung endgültig zum Erliegen kam.

„Du solltest es besser tun. Stell dir vor – du hast den Sprung überlebt und stirbst dann, weil dich so ein stinkender Ork gegen die Wand schlägt." Der junge Prinz grinste leicht, doch in seinem Inneren dankte er den Valar dafür, dass Elladan nichts Schlimmeres passiert war als eben diese Wunde, von der in ein paar Tagen aber nichts mehr zu sehen sein würde. Er hatte Angst um ihn gehabt und plötzlich wurde ihm gewahr, wie tief seine Gefühle für Elladan wirklich waren und in diesem Moment, in dem gleichzeitig mit der Erkenntnis eine Welle der Einsamkeit über ihn hinweg rollte, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als den dunkelhaarigen Elben an sich zu drücken und ihm zu sagen, wie froh er war, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch er tat nichts dergleichen, sondern blieb stumm sitzen und beobachtete die Platzwunde bis die beiden Zwerge, die die Orks nach der Waffe durchsucht hatten, hinter ihnen auftauchten um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie weitergehen mussten.

„Wie sieht die Waffe eigentlich aus?" Legolas Stimme war zwar nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie hallte von den Wänden wider und war dadurch lauter als beabsichtigt.

Barginor drehte sich um warf einen Blick auf die Waffen des Elben.

„Oh, ich denke für euch recht unscheinbar. Sie ist ungefähr so lang wie mein Unterarm und die Klinge ist mit feinen elbischen Schriftzeichen versehen. Der Griff wurde anscheinend aus den Stoßzähnen eines Mûmakil gefertigt. Alles in allem eine sehr schöne Arbeit, auch wenn es durchaus aufwendiger und teurer gearbeitete Waffen gibt. Aber Elrond sagte, damit wäre bereits ein Dämon getötet worden und deswegen sei sie besonders wertvoll."

„Wie sollte jemand mit so einer kurzen Waffe einen Balrog töten können?"

Barginor überhörte, dass Legolas mit dieser Frage auch seinen Unterarm als kurz bezeichnete, er lachte anstatt dessen. „Nun werter Elb, das sind eure Legenden, nicht die unsrigen."

Sie folgten weiter dem Gewirr aus Gängen, in dem die Elben längst die Orientierung verloren hatten und somit völlig auf die Gunst ihrer Begleiter angewiesen waren. Die Gruppe bemerkte ab und an den fürchterlichen Gestank der Feinde, sah aber zuerst keine mehr von ihnen, doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange, ehe sie erneut das Grölen und Schnauben der Orks vernahmen.

Geräuschlos wagte Elladan sich weiter vor, spähte vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke und sah eine Ansammlung von ungefähr fünfzehn Feinden, die sich glücklicherweise in einen Raum zurück gezogen hatten, von dem der Elb keinen weiteren Gang abgehend ausmachen konnte. Er kehrte zu den Anderen zurück und schüttelte sich. „Wahrlich, die kann nichts mehr entstellen. Irgendeinen Vorschlag?"

„Einfach rein und alles niedermetzeln." Grimmbart lachte höhnisch und zog seine Axt, an der noch das Blut der zuletzt getöteten Feinde klebte.

Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pragmatisch, aber gut. Also los…"

Die kleine Gruppe stürmte in den Raum und konnte das Überraschungsmoment gut nutzen. Die ersten Feinde fielen ihren Klingen zum Opfer noch ehe sie überhaupt realisieren konnten, was plötzlich vor sich ging.

Doch Orks mochten dumm sein, aber sie waren trotz ihres scheinbar schwerfälligen Körperbaus keineswegs langsam und so rappelten sie sich schnell hoch und griffen nun ihrerseits nach den Waffen, welche meist aus rostigen Äxten und Schwertern bestanden, deren dreckige und unebene Schneiden schon bei einer kleinen Verletzung schlimme Entzündungen nach sich ziehen konnten, welche nicht selten tödlich waren.

„Na endlich wehrt ihr euch, ihr nutzloses Gesindel, ich dachte schon, ihr lasst euch ohne Gegenwehr umbringen." Grimmbart war in seinem Element, er drehte sich um die eigene Achse, seine Axt dabei von sich gestreckt, traf einen Ork voller Wucht in die Seite und durchtrennte dessen Körper mit einem sauber gezogenen waagerechten Schnitt. Mit einem widerlichen, schmatzenden Geräusch rutschte die abgetrennte obere Hälfte von der unteren und fiel zu Boden während die Knie des Toten nachgaben und somit auch der Unterkörper in den Dreck sackte, wo sich eine glitschige Pfütze Blut bildete.

Barginor hielt sich an einer Wand des Raumes auf, eigentlich untypisch für sein Volk kämpfte er nicht gerne, all dieses Blut, die Innereinen und Körperteile waren nichts für ihn, viel lieber wäre er in seiner Bibliothek geblieben und hätte sich irgendwelchen uralten Schriften gewidmet.

Doch es half nichts, er hätte, schon alleine um des lieben Friedens willen, die Elben nicht alleine los geschickt. Und auch nur mit Grimmbart zusammen war es keine Option gewesen, immerhin hatte er Elrond vom Fund der Waffe berichtet. Und es stimmte ja auch, dass es nun mal nicht Schuld der Elben war, dass diese nun wieder verloren war. Aber das alles hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich mitten ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen musste, es sei denn natürlich, es ließe sich gar nicht vermeiden.

Elladan und Legolas, beide hervorragende Bogenschützen, verzichteten auf diese Waffe und zogen direkt ihre Schwerter, es würde so schneller gehen. Und tatsächlich – ein Feind nach dem anderen fiel oder wurde verwundet und lag schreiend am Boden, auf dem sich inzwischen großflächig Blut ausgebreitet hatte und das Kämpfen dadurch nicht einfacher machte.

Grimmbart, völlig in seinem Element, stürzte auf einen Ork zu, der sich Barginor gefährlich genähert hatte und in diesem Moment rutschte Legolas auf irgendetwas Glitschigem, von dem er nicht genau wissen wollte, was es war, aus und schlug unsanft rücklings auf dem Boden auf, sein Schwert glitt ihn aus der Hand und schlitterte zu weit, als das er es hätte erreichen können.

„Elladan!"

Der Gerufene drehte sich blitzschnell um, erkannte die Situation und stieß dem Ork, der grade mit einer Axt zum Schlag gegen den am Boden Liegenden ausholen wollte, seine Klinge in den Rücken, die mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit die Wirbel durchtrennte und den Feind in den Tod schickte. Legolas rollte sich zur Seite, damit der Ork nicht auf ihn stürzte als Elronds Sohn ruckartig sein Schwert aus dem toten Körper zog, dabei aber das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Legolas krachte.

„Himmel, willst du das schaffen, was der Ork nicht fertig gekriegt hat und mich umbringen?" Der Elb keuchte und hustete als er das ganze Gewicht des Anderen auf sich hatte.

Er sah direkt in diese silbergrauen Augen Elladans, dessen Gesicht nur Millimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war.

„Mitnichten." antwortete Elronds Sohn und lächelte den Prinzen dabei so liebevoll an, dass dessen Herz einen Schlag auszusetzen drohte, doch bereits in nächsten Sekunde rappelte Elladan sich auf und hielt Legolas eine Hand hin, um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. Der sah den Anderen nur fassungslos über das soeben Geschehene an, unfähig, einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Du brauchst mir nicht danken, du hättest mein Leben sicherlich auch gerettet." Elladan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf über Legolas Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie sahen sich in dem Raum um, dessen Boden und Wände nach dem kurzen, aber heftigen Gemetzel dunkelrot gesprenkelt und besudelt waren. Töten war kein sauberes Geschäft, erst Recht nicht, wenn es mit dem Schwert geschah. Es war nicht wie auf den Gemälden oder aufwendig gewebten Wandteppichen, auf denen ein Schlachtfeld oft so aussieht, als wären die Getöteten gewaschen und sorgfältig dort drapiert worden, damit der heroische Sieger triumphierend sein Banner hochhalten kann. Nein, so war es ganz und gar nicht. Ein Schlachtfeld, und mag es dabei noch so klein sein, war in erster Linie gekennzeichnet vom infernalischen Gebrüll und Geschrei der Angreifer und kurz darauf von dem der Verwundeten. Metallene Rüstungen und Waffen krachten laut scheppernd aufeinander und ließen die Kämpfer beinahe taub werden. Unter ihren Füßen wurde die Erde von Blut getränkt, so dass jeder Schritt ein ekelhaft schmatzendes Geräusch verursachte. Überhaupt war schon bald nach Beginn eines Kampfes alles voller Blut, es spritzte, verteilte sich überall und sorgte dafür, dass über der Szenerie der so typische, widerwärtige metallische Geruch hing, vermischt mit dem Gestank nach dem Schweiß der Lebenden und den Fäkalien der Toten.

Ein Schlachtfeld bietet eine grauenvolle Szene und nicht jeder kann damit umgehen, was er dort sieht, was auch er dort verursacht hat. Manch einer hält das Geschrei nicht aus, das Wissen, dass dort Verwundete um ihr Leben brüllen, meist sinnlos. Wieder andere kommen mit dem, was sie sehen nicht zu Recht. Doch die, die die ersten Kämpfe durchhalten, stumpfen ab. Was sie dort tun, sehen, riechen, fühlen, sie nehmen es wahr, aber nur am Rande und es ist so, als würde diese Information nicht weiter verarbeitet werden. Eine unsichtbare Mauer schützt die Kämpfer davor, über all das Grauen doch noch wahnsinnig zu werden…

Legolas strich sich die nassen, kupferfarbenen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Augen während er auf dem Boden all die verstümmelten Überbleibsel der Orks sah und hoffte, einer von ihnen würde die Waffe bei sich tragen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er sah Elladan an, der stumm nickte und sich bemühte, das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, doch er verschmierte es nur.

Die Zwerge durchsuchten derweil die Feinde nach dem Dolch und tatsächlich, sie hatten Erfolg und hielten die wirklich unscheinbare Waffe den Elben mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen…


	11. Zurück ins Licht

Kapitel 11 – Zurück ins Licht

„Wie lange werden wir denn jetzt brauchen, bis wir wieder am Westtor sind?" Elladan war immer noch damit beschäftigt sich, jetzt allerdings energischer, das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen – jedoch mit noch weniger Erfolg, weil es inzwischen angetrocknet war.

„Knapp drei Tage, es geht wieder nach oben, die Wege sind verschlungen und teilweise sehr steil." Grimmbart beobachtete die Hilflosen Versuche des Elben, sich selbst ein wenig zu säubern durchaus belustigt. „Wartet doch, bis wir am Wasserbecken sind, da können wir uns kurz waschen."

Und so taten sie es auch, Elladan wäre am liebsten komplett baden gegangen, doch die Zwerge überzeugten ihn damit, dass dann vielleicht seine Sachen wieder einigermaßen sauber, dafür aber ganz sicher klatschnass sein würden und eine Möglichkeit zum Feuermachen gab es dort unten nicht.

„Ich stinke wie ein Ork…" Missmutig trottete er hinter ihren zwergischen Begleitern her und wünschte sich, er würde in Bruchtal in seiner Badewanne liegen.

Lachend schlug Legolas ihm auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus, du magst so riechen, aber du siehst noch lange nicht so aus." Und selbst so tief unter der Erde, wo es kein Sonnenlicht gab, sondern nur das schwache Glimmen der Steine, konnte Elladan das Leuchten in den Augen des Anderen sehen, das in ihm ein tiefen Seufzen verursachte.

An den nächsten beiden Abenden schlugen sie ihre sehr kargen Nachtlager grade da auf, wo sie wollten, es machte keinen Unterschied, denn auf ihrem Weg gab es keine besonders geeigneten Stellen dafür. Sie teilten sich für dich Nachtwache auf, saßen aber, bevor zwei von ihnen sich zur Ruhe begaben, zu viert im Schein einer Lichtquelle und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Tagen von den großen Heldentaten beider Völker.

Zwei und einen halben Tag wanderten sie stetig bergauf. Mal sehr steil, mal so, dass es kaum zu bemerken war. Die meiste Zeit führte sie ihr Weg über unbefestigte Pfade, die allerdings breit genug angelegt waren um bequem nebeneinander laufen zu können. Manchmal waren auch Treppen in Stein gehauen worden. Andere Zwerge begegneten ihnen nicht oft, die Wege hinunter zum Wasserwerk wurden nur gebraucht, wenn es dort unten auch tatsächlich etwas zu tun gab, ansonsten lagen die Knotenpunkte Morias weiter oben, auf einer Ebene mit der Welt vor ihren Toren.

Am Mittag des dritten Tages erreichten sie endlich die große Halle hinter dem Westtor. Neugierig verfolgten sie die Blicke der Anderen, manche rümpften auch die Nase über den Geruch, der von ihnen ausging.

„Das reicht mir jetzt, ich gehe sofort auf mein Zimmer und werde ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen. Wir sehen und zum Essen." Und mit diesen Worten trennte sich Elladan von der Gruppe und marschierte gradewegs in Richtung seines Gästezimmers.

„Euer Freund ist ganz schön empfindlich wenn es um sein Äußeres geht." Barginor wippte auf seinen Füßen hin und her und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das von Legolas erwidert wurde als er es sah.

„Aber er hat Recht…" fügte der Zwerg hinzu, „…wir sollten uns alle umziehen und uns etwas ausruhen bevor wir uns später zum Essen treffen." Er übergab dem Prinzen den in ein dreckiges Tuch eingewickelten Dolch. „Verliert ihn bloß nicht!" Zwinkernd drehte er sich um und verschwand mit Grimmbart in der unübersichtlichen Menge aus Menschen, Elben und Zwergen.

„Wie lange werdet ihr noch hier bleiben?" Grimmbart biss herzhaft in ein Stück Fleisch und kaute genüsslich.

„Nur bis morgen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin einfach nicht für das Leben unter Tage geschaffen, die Sonne fehlt mir und ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder draußen bin und den Sommer genießen kann." antwortete Elladan und Legolas nickte zustimmend, ehe er hinzufügte: „Zum Glück haben wir die Waffe schnell zurück bekommen und mussten nicht allzu lange hinter den Orks hinterherjagen."

„Das Glück ist, dass sie sich eigentlich immer an denselben Orten aufhalten. Dumm wäre es nur gewesen, wenn sie tiefer zum Fundament geflüchtet wären."

„Was glaubt ihr ist mit eurem Gefährten passiert?" Legolas schob sich ein Stück Apfel in den Mund und war sich in der nächsten Sekunde nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Oh, ich denke, sie werden ihn gegessen haben. Wenn Orks an Frischfleisch kommen, lassen sie sich diese Gelegenheit eigentlich nicht entgehen." Wieder verschwand ein wenig Fleisch im Mund des Zwerges während der Prinz schnell den Kopf über seinen Teller beugte und krampfhaft versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie sehr die Orks sich über einen leckeren Elben gefreut hätten.

„Nun denn", begann Barginor als er sich nach dem Essen erhob, „es war mir eine Ehre, euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Mögen die Götter euch auf eurem Rückweg gewogen sein. Und solltet ihr doch länger bleiben wollen, die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge ist euch gewiss. Ich werde mich nun von euch verabschieden." Er verneigte sich höflich, wünschte Elladan und Legolas alles erdenklich Gute und vertrag aufrichtig die Ansicht, dass ein erneutes Zusammentreffen eine erfreuliche Sache sei. Und auf dem Fuße folgte ihm Grimmbart, der sich ebenso respektvoll von ihnen verabschiedete.

Legolas bedeutete dem Wirt, ihnen noch etwas Wein zu bringen als die Zwerge außer Sichtweite waren und Elladan schob seinen Oberarm auf die Tischplatte und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand des angewinkelten Unterarms. Er sah seinen Freund an.

„Himmel, ich bin vielleicht froh, dass wir den Dolch so schnell bekommen haben. Stell dir vor, wir hätten die Orks sonst wohin verfolgen müssen."

Legolas grinste über die ungewöhnliche Haltung, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Du hast Recht, ich hätte keine Lust gehabt, im Fundament dieser Stadt umherzuirren um die Nadel im Hauhaufen zu suchen."

Sie tranken, zu viel und zu schnell. Die Stunden verrannen und mit ihnen der Wein. Elladan war irgendwann noch tiefer in Richtung Tischplatte gerutscht und sah nun aus, als würde er fast mit dem Oberkörper darauf liegen. Legolas hingegen hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und war mit seinem Hintern bis an die Kante der Sitzfläche gerutscht. Ihre Köpfe fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand Watte in die gepackt, die Welt um sie herum wurde verwaschener, dumpfer und ihnen war klar, dass sie alles sein mochten, nur nicht mehr nüchtern.

„Legolas…" Elladan setzte sich mit einem Ruck so aufrecht hin, wie es eben möglich war und fixierte die dunkelblauen Augen ihm gegenüber. Der Angesprochene kicherte.

„Sag mir, dass du das im Wasserwerk nicht ernst gemeint hast!"

Schlagartig verstummte das Kichern und Legolas zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ach komm Elladan, bitte nicht…" Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

„Doch! Ich kann das so nicht stehen lassen, weil ich es nicht glauben will."

„Das, mein lieber Freund, ist aber nun mal dein Problem."

„Wo bei allen Ainur ist eigentlich deines? Du stehst auf Männer! Und? Dann ist das eben so, davon wird Arda nicht unter gehen."

„Erstens wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du das hier nicht so rum schreien würdest und zweitens - doch, meine Welt geht davon unter Elladan! Meine ganz eigene, persönliche Welt geht unter!"

„Aber warum denn?" Elronds Sohn schüttete sich nach, wohl wissend, dass er schon lange genug hatte und dieses Gespräch ihm zu entgleiten drohte, was durch den übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum nicht besser wurde.

„Muss ich dir das denn wirklich nochmal erklären? Ich bin der einzige Sohn meines Vaters und eines Tages soll ich ihm auf den Thron von Eryn Lasgalen folgen. Wie denn, wenn ich noch nicht mal in der Lage bin, Nachkommen in die Welt zu setzen weil mein Inneres so kaputt und verquer ist, dass ich selbst das nicht hinbekomme? Du hast keine Ahnung, was bei mir zuhause los wäre, wenn das raus kommen würde."

„Was sollte denn passieren?"

„Ich könnte mir ein neues Heim suchen. Mein ganzes Leben war ich mit Thranduil alleine, er hat mich erzogen, mit all seiner Liebe, aber auch mit Strenge und immer sagte er mir, wie stolz er auf mich ist und was für ein würdiger Nachfolger ich sein werde."

Legolas sah den anderen Elb gradewegs an. Der Wein machte ihn sentimental und er blinzelte heftig, um die sich sammelnden Tränen zu vertreiben. „Verstehst du nicht? Er wird nicht mehr stolz auf mich sein, wahrscheinlich wird er mich noch nicht mal mehr lieben können wenn er dahinter kommt, dass ich…" Er brach ab.

„Dass du deinen Hintern Männern hinhältst?" führte Elladan den Satz weiter.

„Etwas brachial und abwertend ausgedrückt, aber ja, so könnte man sagen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Liebe eines Vaters davon abhängt, wen du dir mit in dein Bett nimmst."

„Da kennst du meinen aber nicht. Es ist nicht jeder so tolerant wie deiner. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das beurteilen kannst." Legolas wusste, es wäre besser, keinen weiteren Wein mehr zu trinken, doch er leerte seinen Becher in einem Zug und winkte eine Bedienung herbei.

„Und das willst du woher wissen?"

„Weil dein Vater nicht meiner ist."

Elladan seufzte. „Glaubst du denn, dass es für mich immer so einfach war wie es heute ist? Du vergisst anscheinend, dass ich kein daher gelaufener Elb aus irgendeiner Familie bin. Du redest immer von der Bürde deiner Geburt und übersiehst dabei, dass auch ich Erstgeborener bin und dass in mich dieselben Hoffnungen und Erwartungen gesetzt wurden wie in dich."

„Du…", dieses Wort zog Legolas lang und tippte dabei mit einem Finger auf die Tischplatte, „hast aber noch einen Bruder und eine Schwester, die eure Familie weiterführen können. Und augenscheinlich hat dein Vater kein Problem mit deiner Neigung. Im Gegenteil, du kannst sie offen in eurem Haus ausleben, ein Umstand, der bei mir undenkbar wäre."

„Aber auf Grund dieser Intoleranz kannst du dich doch nicht selbst hassen. Du kannst das nicht ändern Legolas. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben die Valar dich, uns, so geschaffen, wie sie es nun mal taten. Wie willst du denn dein Leben gestalten?"

Der blonde Elb legte fragend den Kopf zu Seite und Elladan fühlte sich ermutigt, weiterzusprechen.

„Willst du irgendwann eine Elbe heiraten und für den Rest aller Tage unglücklich werden oder vergehen? Oder willst du dich wieder in dich selbst zurückziehen und vor dich hin dämmern bis die Götter ein Einsehen haben und dich vor Weltmüdigkeit sterben lassen? Du musst dich doch mal eines Tages gegen Thranduil stellen, sonst endest du im Unglück."

„Denkst du, ich wüsste das nicht selbst?" In der Stimme des Prinzen war nun ein deutliches Grollen zu hören, es passte ihm nicht wie Elladan mit ihm sprach, er fühlte sich behandelt wie ein Kind.

„Natürlich… entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden." Elladan streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und berührte beinahe gedankenversunken Legolas Fingerspitzen. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich…"

„Das brauchst du nicht, es geht mir gut."

Elronds Sohn hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Das haben wir ja nach deiner Ankunft in Bruchtal gesehen, oder als du dich einfach in den Brunnen gestürzt hast. Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht verstellen, ich bin dein Freund."

Jetzt allerdings wallte Zorn im Thronfolger auf, er wollte nicht die Worte vorgehalten bekommen, die er nur wenige Tage vorher in einem Anflug der immer wieder über ihn hereinbrechenden Traurigkeit zu Elladan gesagt hatte. Er fühlte sich ohnehin verwundbar, und jetzt auch verletzt.

„Der Abend ist hiermit beendet." Er zog ruckartig seine Hand zurück und stand auf und noch ehe Elladan etwas darauf erwidern konnte, verschwand Legolas in sein Zimmer.

Seinen Bewegungen folgten traurige graue Augen…

Der blonde Elb schlug, entgegen seines eigentlich ruhigen Charakters und ohne Rücksicht auf die fortgeschrittene Stunde zu nehmen, die Tür seines Zimmers wütend hinter sich zu.

Er kochte innerlich und wusste noch nicht einmal genau wieso er so sauer auf seinen Freund war. Elladan wollte ihm nichts Böses und seine Worte waren auch nicht so gemeint. Aber sie erinnerten den Prinzen daran, welche Bürde seine Neigung für ihn bedeutete und dass es für sein Leben nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab – entweder er entsprach dem Bild, das von ihm erwartet wurde und würde unglücklich werden oder er würde sich eines Tages seinem Vater gegenüber erklären und diesen gegen sich aufbringen. Beide Wege erschienen ihm pechschwarz, nicht einer von ihnen ließ ihn in dieser Zeit seines Lebens auch nur eine Nuance von Grau, oder wenigstens Anthrazit, erkennen.

Er war zornig auf Elladan, weil er sich in diesen schwarzhaarigen Elben mit den glänzenden grauen Augen verliebt hatte, obwohl Elronds Sohn dafür nun wahrlich nichts konnte, er wusste von diesem Umstand ja noch nicht einmal etwas. Legolas projizierte die Probleme, die er mit sich selbst hatte auf den Anderen und machte ihn für etwas verantwortlich, an dem weder er, noch sonst irgendjemand, eine Schuld trug.

Kurz überlegte er tatsächlich zurück zu gehen und Elladan einfach anzuschreien, er wollte ihm ins Gesicht schreien was er für ihn empfand, wollte ihn an seinen Armen packen und an sich ziehen und ihm zu _zeigen_ , welche Gefühle in ihm tobten und mit immer mehr Macht an die Oberfläche drängten.

 _Was für eine unsinnige Idee, ich lege es so doch nur darauf an, ihn zu verlieren!_

Hätte der Thronfolger allerdings gewusst, dass Elladan genau so empfand wie er und dass er ihn garantiert nicht verloren hätte, so wäre er eilends aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt und hätte seine Idee in die Tat umgesetzt. Doch so warf er sich immer noch wütend auf sein Bett und zog sich die Decke bis oben um erst eine ganze Zeit später in den Schlaf zu finden während sein Freund noch einige Stunden sehr nachdenklich im Gasthaus saß und viel mehr trank, als gut gewesen wäre.

Und mit dem Alkohol reifte auch in dem Elben aus Bruchtal der Gedanke, zu seinem Freund zu gehen um sich mit ihm auszusprechen und ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen, aber ein letztes Bisschen Restverstand, das noch nicht im Wein ertränkt worden war, hielt ihn letztendlich davon ab.

Und irgendwann erhob Elladan sich seufzend, wünschte sich in sein eigenes Bett nach Imladris zurück und begab sich wie ein geprügelter Hund zu seinem Gästezimmer, wo er sich, eingerollt in seine Decke noch mehrfach einen handfesten Narren schimpfte ehe auch er schließlich einschlief.

Als sich Elladan und Legolas am nächsten Morgen trafen und sich auf den Weg zurück nach Bruchtal machten, redeten sie nicht viel miteinander. Und dieser Umstand änderte sich auch den ganzen Tag über nicht.


	12. Es ist doch nicht zu leugnen

Kapitel 12 – Es ist doch nicht zu leugnen

Wärme.

Es war das erste, was er wahrnahm – die Wärme der frühen Morgensonne, die auf seinen Körper traf und ihn weckte. Legolas machte völlig verschlafen ein Auge auf und er brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, wo er war. Erst dann nahm er das leise Rauschen des Wasser wahr und das der Blätter in den Bäumen, die sich im Sommerwind bewegten. Er streckte sich um die Muskeln auf den vor ihnen liegenden Tag vorzubereiten.

Erst dann öffnete er beide Augen, blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit an und beobachtete aus seiner liegenden Position heraus Elladan, der nicht weit von ihm weg immer noch schlief. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren noch nicht bis zu ihm vorgedrungen und so lag er friedlich im kühlen Schatten und war für Legolas der schönste Elb, den er jemals gesehen hatte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ in dem Prinzen unwillkommen noch etwas Anderes erwachen und um sich selbst abzulenken, setzte er sich ruckartig auf und beschloss, sich im Wasser abzukühlen, er schnappte sich Seife und verschwand lautlos ans Ufer des Anduin, zog sich aus und stieg in die Fluten. Eine Gänsehaut erfasste schlagartig seinen ganzen Körper und er erschauderte, gewöhnte sich dann jedoch an die Temperatur und begann sich zu waschen. Wegen dem Rauschen des Wassers und seiner wandernden Gedanken nahm er die Geräusche hinter sich zunächst nicht wahr.

„Warum weckst du mich nicht?"

Als er Elladans Stimme hinter sich hörte, blieb Legolas vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen, er fuhr herum. „Himmel, musst du mich so erschrecken?" Seine Stimme sollte wütend klingen, doch der Versuch misslang gründlich als er seinen nassen Freund ansah. Elladan war offensichtlich getaucht, seine Haare hingen in nassen Strähnen über seine Schultern, Wassertropfen bildeten sich an seiner Nasenspitze.

„Entschuldige – auch für das was ich vorgestern im Gasthaus zu dir gesagt habe."

„Ach schon gut, lass uns das einfach vergessen. Ich bin selbst grade erst wach geworden und ich wollte dich einfach noch ein wenig schlafen lassen." Legolas drehte sich ein wenig weg, denn der Anblick seines nassen, nackten Freundes erregte ihn.

„Hm, ich glaube, wir sollten uns beeilen, es scheint ein Sturm aufzuziehen." Elladan hob den Kopf und besah sich sorgenvoll den Himmel, der sich urplötzlich zugezogen hatten. Dicke, dunkle Wolken hatten schlagartig die Sonne verschluckt und ließen die Umgebung in einem eigenartigen Grau erscheinen. Dafür hatte der Prinz aber keinerlei Blick, er war völlig gefangen von dem Bild des schwarzhaarigen Elben, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und dem das Wasser in feinen Rinnsalen das Gesicht und den Hals herunter lief. Als Elladan ihn jedoch gradewegs ansah, katapultierte das Legolas aus seiner Gedankenwelt in die Realität und er nickte einfach nur, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen, zumal er sich nicht sicher war, was sein Freund als letztes gesagt hatte. Sie wuschen sich so schnell sie konnten und es war Elronds Sohn, der das Wasser zuerst wieder verließ.

Legolas stöhnte innerlich auf als er sah, wie geschmeidig der Elb das Ufer hinaufkletterte und sich schließlich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Komm schon…"

„Moment, gleich!" Legolas konnte unmöglich aus dem Wasser ohne sich selbst zu verraten, sein Körper ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, was er begehrte.

„Was ist denn? Jetzt mach schon…" Elladan klang ungeduldig.

Wut sammelte sich schlagartig im Magen des Prinzen als er seinen Freund anfuhr „Ich sagte Moment!". Irritiert über die Heftigkeit schüttelte Elladan den Kopf und drehte sich wortlos um.

Wenige Minuten später folgte Legolas ihm.

Elladan war bereits wieder angezogen. „Was war das denn grade?"

„Nichts, ich wollte dich nicht so angehen." Legolas trocknete sich notdürftig ab, zog sich an und vermied tunlichst jeden Augenkontakt mit dem Anderen, dann setzte er sich und begann, sich das Wasser aus den Haaren zu drücken um sie zu flechten. Doch er war wieder wütend, Elladans Gegenwart nervte ihn auf einmal. Sein Freund erregte ihn so sehr und weckte solch tiefe Sehnsüchte in ihm, dass ihm seine Anwesenheit inzwischen beinahe unerträglich geworden war.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, womit ich dich jetzt wieder so verärgert habe, aber ich helfe dir." Auf Knien kam Elladan zu ihm gerutscht und nahm ihm die Strähnen aus der Hand. Widerwillig ergab sich der junge Prinz um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Als Elronds Sohn schließlich fertig war, kniete er vor Legolas und besah sich sein Werk.

„Alles gut, du bist fertig." Und kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, trafen sich ihre Augen. Schlagartig verschwamm die Welt um sie herum und es war, als hörten sie beide gleichzeitig auf zu atmen. Nichts zählte mehr als dieser eine Blick und genau dieser war es schließlich, der Elladan alle Warnungen und Beschwörungen seines Vaters vergessen ließ. Er lehnte sich vor bis seine Lippen schließlich auf Legolas trafen. Doch Legolas zog seinen Kopf zurück, sah seinen Freund voller Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit an, ein Sturm tobte in ihm und die Gefühle für Elladan schienen ihn mit einem Mal zu überrollen, die über ihm hereinbrechende Welle nahm in dieser Sekunde all seine Zweifel und die immer präsenten, tief verankerten Zweifel und die Einsamkeit mit sich und vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Elladans Hinterkopf und zog ihn wieder an sich. Ihre ersten Küsse waren sanft, federleicht und sie berührten einander nur gerade eben. Doch ihre Zurückhaltung wich ihren Gefühlen, die sie füreinander hegten und die sie so sorgfältig versteckt und verdrängt hatten. Sie wurde niedergekämpft von einem brennenden Verlangen nach dem jeweils Anderen, das sich rasend schnell in ihnen ausbreitete und beide gaben diesem Verlangen nach, küssten sich hungrig, umspielten ihre Zungen raubten sich Atem und Sinne.

Es ist unklar, wie weit sie an diesem Morgen am Lautwasser gegangen wären, wenn nicht ausgerechnet in dem Moment, in dem Elladan Legolas sanft zurück drückte, so dass dieser rücklings im Gras zum Liegen kam, der Himmel seine Pforten geöffnet und die Elben mit einem stürmischen Gewitter überrascht hätte, mit dem ein ordentlicher Platzregen einher ging.

„Wir sollten hier schleunigst weg." flüsterte Elladan heiser und atemlos als der erste Blitz krachend über den Himmel zuckte. Eilig suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und fanden zum Glück nicht weit von ihrer nächtlichen Lagerstätte entfernt einen kleinen felsigen Unterschlupf, der genug Platz für sie und die Pferde bot.

„Wir hätten ja gar nicht baden gehen müssen, so nass wie wir nun wieder sind." Legolas lachte kurz auf. Jetzt saßen sie hier und blickten sich etwas verschämt um. Nun hätten sie beide einfach dort weitermachen können, wo sie geendet hatten, aber nichts Dergleichen geschah und sie wussten auf einmal nicht, was genau sie tun sollen. Der Regen hatte nicht nur die Erde, sondern auch ihre Gemüter und ihr Verlangen abgekühlt.

Elladan rieb sich heftig die Stirn und diese Geste brachte Legolas dazu, ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Was hast du?" Er legte eine Hand auf dessen Arm.

„Legolas… was eben passiert ist…"

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

„Doch, doch natürlich, aber diesmal ist es _mein_ Vater, der mir im Wege steht. Er hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht wünscht, dass ich dir zu nahe komme, der Frieden zwischen unseren Reichen könnte dadurch in erste Gefahr geraten."

„Du willst mich nicht oder?" Legolas konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass Elladan tatsächlich Gewissenbisse wegen dem hatte, was sein Vater ihm so eindringlich mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, sein Freund erschien ihm bis dahin nicht grade wie das leuchtende Beispiel von Folgsamkeit.

„Was redest du denn da? Natürlich will ich dich. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst, aber die Auswirkungen… ich will nicht, dass einer von uns deswegen in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gerät. Und der Friede und die guten Beziehungen zwischen Bruchtal und dem Düsterwald sollten nicht ausgerechnet durch uns ins Wanken geraten."

Der dunkelhaarige Elb zog Legolas an sich und dieser bettete seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Anderen, wo er nur leise „Du hast wohl Recht." flüsterte und sich wieder einmal wünschte, er wäre nicht der Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen, oder sein Vater wäre wenigstens etwas toleranter. Schmerz machte sich in beiden breit, es tat ihnen weh dort zusammen zu sitzen, die so herbeigesehnte Nähe des Anderen zu spüren um doch zu wissen, dass die Frucht, von der sie gekostet hatten, ihnen beiden verboten war. Elladan wandte den Kopf ein wenig und küsste seinen Freund auf den blonden Scheitel. Als er den leichten Geruch nach Lavendel einatmete, verfluchte er sich innerlich heftig dafür, seinen Gefühlen nicht nachzugeben sondern sich dieses Mal tatsächlich dem Willen seines Vaters zu beugen.

Und Legolas? Er fühlte sich unendlich leer und von den Valar selbst verraten, dass er nun damit klar kommen sollte, jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem er sich vollkommen hingeben wollte, nur um erkennen zu müssen, dass die ihm von Geburt auferlegten Bürden ihm wieder einmal im Weg standen.

Niedergeschlagen beobachteten sie die Welt, von der jeder sagte, sie läge ihnen zu Füßen – gehüllt in dunkelgrau und verhangen von dichtem Regen.

Der Rest des Weges heim nach Bruchtal verlief dem entsprechend ruhig und ohne dass beide viel miteinander geredet hätten.

In Imladris angekommen wartete Elrond dort bereits ungeduldig auf ihre Ankunft, denn immerhin hatte ihre Unternehmung länger gedauert, als eigentlich geplant war. Als einer seiner Diener ihm schließlich die Rückkehr seines Sohnes und des Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen mitteilte, war er mehr als erleichtert, dass den beiden jüngeren Elben offensichtlich nichts passiert war.

Kurz darauf übergab ihm sein Sohn den Dolch, mit dem allem Anschein nach vor sehr langer Zeit ein Balrog in den Tod geschickt wurde.

„Sehr gut, ich werde die Waffe so schnell wie möglich von unseren Gelehrten untersuchen lassen. Unglaublich, wenn sie es wirklich sein sollte."

„Was ist so besonders an einer Waffe, die schon mal einen Dämon getötet hat?" Legolas nahm sie an sich und drehte den Dolch in seinen Händen und konnte immer noch nichts erkennen, was ihn von anderen seiner Art unterschieden hätte.

„Oh mein junger Freund, sei froh, wenn wir das niemals raus finden werden müssen, wozu diese Waffe fähig ist." Elrond nahm ihm vorsichtig die Klinge ab und ließ einen Gelehrten holen ehe er den beiden Anderen zunickte.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend zum Essen. Ich werde Thranduil schreiben, dass ihr wohlbehalten wieder zurück gekehrt seid. Sehr zu meiner Freude…" Er lächelte, doch als die beiden Elben sich von ihm verabschiedeten, zeigten sich ernste Züge in seinem Gesicht und etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, es war etwas passiert, was nicht hätte passieren sollen.

So vergingen ein paar Tage in Bruchtal, die Elladan und Legolas zusammen genossen. Der Spätsommer meinte es gut und bescherte ihnen warme und sonnige Tage, die sie am Bruinen oder in den umliegenden Wäldern verbrachten. Und auch wenn ein außenstehender Betrachter meinen konnte, die beiden wären heiter und unbeschwert, so sah es in ihnen doch anders aus.

Sie genossen die Gegenwart des jeweils Anderen, litten aber unter der Tatsache, dass sie wussten, oder besser gesagt annahmen, sie empfanden füreinander dasselbe, zeigten das aber seit ihren Küssen am Lautwasser nicht mehr. Es war ein merkwürdiger, still im Inneren getragener dunkler Fleck auf ihrer Seele.

Die Nächte verbrachte Legolas unruhig, wälzte sich in den Laken hin und her, rief sich den Geschmack der Lippen seines Freundes ins Gedächtnis und mehr als einmal war es Elladans Name, der ihm entkam als er durch seine eigene Hand seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Elladan, bleibst du bitte noch kurz hier?" Elronds Worte waren mehr Feststellung als Frage und entlockten seinem Sohn nur ein fragendes Nicken. Legolas erhob sich vom Esstisch und sagte seinem Freund, er würde auf ihn warten, damit sie schwimmen gehen konnten.

„Was möchtest du mit mir besprechen?" Er nippte vorsichtig an seinem Wein, etwas sagte ihm, das würde kein angenehmes Gespräch werden.

Elrond erhob sich und fing an, in der Halle herumzuwandern, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, hin und wieder warf er seinem Nachkommen einen Blick zu, wanderte dann aber weiter und schwieg erst mal eine ganze Zeit lang.

Als er dann endlich seine Frage stellte, traf diese Elladan unvorbereitet. „Was ist da zwischen euch beiden? Und komme mir bitte nicht damit, dass es _nichts_ sei. Ich bin nicht blind und sehe eure gegenseitigen Blicke sehr genau."

Es ratterte in Elladans Kopf und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Er kam aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass die klaren Worte seines Vaters ihn eingeschüchtert und in die Enge getrieben hatten, so dass lügen jetzt gar nichts helfen würde und so erzählte er, was genau auf dem Weg von Moria nach Imladris passiert war.

„Ich sagte dir doch deutlich, lass ihn in Ruhe." Elrond rieb sich die Nasenwurzel um seine Wut dadurch einzudämmen.

„Ja…" Elladan hatte seine Hände zwischen die Knie geklemmt und betrachtete sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Sein Vater nahm diese verhaltene und verlegene Reaktion erstaunt zur Kenntnis.

„Hast du denn nicht genug Bettgefährten, die hier in Bruchtal auf dich warten?"

Elladan hob den Kopf, Unverständnis zeigte sich in seinen Zügen. „Vater… Legolas ist…"

„…in erster Linie Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen!" ergänzte Elrond den Halbsatz seines Sohnes. „Oder was wolltest du sagen?"

„Ich wollte sagen, dass er mehr ist als nur ein Bettgefährte." Wieder betrachtete Elladan seine Hände und verfiel in Schweigen. Der Herr von Bruchtal war unterdessen stehen geblieben und betrachtete mit noch mehr Erstaunen die Hilflosigkeit, die er in den Augen seines Sprösslings las.

Er überlegte einige Minuten schweigend. „Ihr empfindet viel füreinander oder?"

Ein geräuschloses Nicken folgte.

„Habt ihr euch gegenüber erklärt?"

Kopfschütteln. „Nein, aber das ist auch nicht nötig. Wir wissen um unsere gegenseitigen Gefühle."

Elrond setzte wieder kraftlos auf seinen Stuhl. „Himmel Elladan, warum nur? Wisst ihr denn nicht, welche Probleme euch, uns allen, das bringen kann?"

„Doch, es war uns direkt nach… es war uns von Anfang an klar, deswegen haben wir alles abgebrochen. Seitdem war nichts mehr zwischen uns Vater, du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen. Es ist uns durchaus bewusst, welche Auswirkungen das haben kann und wir beugen uns deinem Willen."

„Aber ihr beide leidet darunter, das ist nicht zu übersehen."

„Wie sollten wir denn auch nicht?" Elladan nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein und schenkte sich direkt nach. „Wir sind verliebt ineinander und ich begehre nichts so sehr wie ihn und mein Herz sagt mir, ihm geht es genauso."

„Mögen die Valar dafür sorgen, dass Thranduil davon niemals etwas erfährt."

Elladan hob den Kopf und sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Ja glaubst du denn ich wüsste nicht, dass man sein Verlangen nicht ewig verleugnen kann? Tut mir nur diesen einen Gefallen, seid zurückhaltend in Gesellschaft. Mehr will ich gar nicht. Ich mag der Herr über Imladris sein, aber ich habe keine Gewalt über die Gefühle in euren Herzen und wer bin ich, dass ich euch diese verbieten könnte?"

„Legolas!" Elladan drückte die Tür auf und schob dadurch einen völlig überraschten Prinzen zur Seite.

„Heute nach Sonnenuntergang, in meinem Zimmer…!" Mehr sagte Elronds Sohn nicht ehe er die schwere Holztür wieder zuzog und einen verwirrten Legolas zurückließ, der in seinem Zimmer stand und nicht wusste, was soeben passiert war.


	13. Verlangen und Hingabe

Kapitel 13 – Verlangen und Hingabe

Legolas klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür von Elladans Zimmer. Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und das letzte, rotgoldene Licht war aus dem Tal gewichen und hatte der beginnenden Nacht Platz gemacht.

„Komm rein."

Er kam Elladans Aufforderung nach und kaum hatte er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen, stand er mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen sprachlos im Zimmer. Ungezählte Kerzen tauchten den Raum in warmes, gelbes Licht, das zwar unruhig, aber dennoch beruhigend flackerte. Es roch nach Moos und Honig und Legolas gegenüber, an der Tür zu seinem Balkon, stand Elladan mit zwei Bechern in der Hand und sah seinen Besucher verlegen lächelnd an.

Als er sich von der Atmosphäre des Raumes losreißen konnte und seine Augen auf seinen Freund legte, fiel ihm wieder auf, wie schön dieser war. Das sonst so kühle Blass der Haut schimmerte hell sandfarben und die sonst schwarz wirkenden Haare zeigten einen Anflug von dunkelbraun.

Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte seine Haare teilweise geflochten. Stumm streckte er einen Becher nach Legolas aus und dieser überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten und nahm mit wild schlagendem Herzen den Becher an und trank einen großen Schluck.

Das Herzrasen blieb.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er, nachdem er sich eine ganze Weile stumm umgesehen und seinen Wein dabei ausgetrunken hatte, erst danach fand er seine Worte wieder.

„Ich dachte…" Elladan nahm ihm den Becher ab und stellte ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch, „…dass wir beide uns endlich einen schönen Abend machen." Er ging noch einen Schritt auf den Prinzen zu und strich ihm mit einem Zeigefinger eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Legolas nahm den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, entzog sich Elladans warmen Fingern. „Wir können das nicht…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Lippen des Anderen eroberten seine, raubten ihm die Worte und ließen ihn letztendlich vergessen, was er denn hatte sagen wollen.

Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen flüsterte Elladan nur: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Geliebter, es ist alles in Ordnung."

 _Geliebter… Geliebter…_ Die Worte hallten in Legolas Kopf während er spürte, wie eine Zunge den Weg an seiner Halsseite, über seine pulsierende Halsschlagader leckend, hinauf zu seinem Ohr nahm und anschließend wieder zurück, wo geschickte Hände seine Tunika öffneten um sie von den Schultern zu schieben und so den Weg zu seinem nacktem Oberkörper frei machten. Frage schossen durch seinen Kopf und doch lösten sie sich direkt wieder in formlosen Nebel auf, er würde sie später stellen, im Moment war ihm alles, außer Elladan, egal. Legolas keuchte unter den Fingerkuppen, die sanft unsichtbare Bahnen über seinen Rücken und die empfindlichen Seiten zogen um an seiner Brust zu verharren und dort über die festen, dunklen Erhebungen seiner Brustwarzen zu streichen. Legolas Finger fuhren durch schwarzes Haar, strichen über die Nackenwirbel und wurden nur allzu bald von Elladans Kleidung gestoppt, doch seine geschickten Finger kämpften nur kurz mit den Verschnürungen des Hemdes, das er seinem Freund bald darauf über den Kopf zog, begleitet von hungrigen Küssen und dem Gefühl der unbeschreiblichen Hitze, das Elladans Finger auf seiner nackten, schutzlosen Haut hinterließ.

Sanft wurde Legolas in Richtung Bett gedrückt, stieß schließlich blind mit den Kniekehlen dagegen und ließ sich fallen, unterbrach dabei nicht das Spiel der Zungen und nahm auch nicht seine Hände von der weichen Haut des Anderen, die dort jeden Zentimeter streichelten und eroberten.

Nachdem sie ihre Stiefel ausgezogen hatten, lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen sich einfach nur an.

Hier, wo das Licht des inzwischen aufgegangenen Mondes auf Legolas traf, erschienen seine Haare Elladan beinahe silbern und seine Augen funkelten wie Saphire, die gegen das fahle Licht Ithils gehalten wurden. Der Anblick raubte Elronds Sohn den Atem und in diesem Moment versagten alle Sprachen Ardas damit er hätte beschreiben können, was er empfand.

Legolas tauchte ein in Elladans graue Augen, in denen er Lust und Leidenschaft erkennen konnte, doch auch noch etwas Anderes, das er nicht genau beschreiben konnte. Etwas, was über das reine Verlangen hinaus ging. Legolas wusste, das alles, was sie in dieser Nacht tun würden, richtig war, es konnte doch auch gar nicht falsch sein, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte.

Er nahm Elladans Hand und verschränkte seine Finger in dessen ehe er sich zu ihm beugte um ihn zu küssen während er die Hand wieder los ließ und kurz darauf am Hosenbund innehielt um den anderen Elben fragend anzusehen, woraufhin dieser als Antwort seine Hüften ein Stück anhob um nur wenige Augenblicke später völlig nackt neben Legolas zu liegen, ihre Körper fest aneinander gedrückt. Vorsichtig rieb Elladan seine längst erwachte Erektion an der von Legolas, die Lust entlockte beiden ein Stöhnen, verschluckt von den nicht enden wollenden Küssen.

Und endlich, als Legolas schon befürchtete, er würde seinen Höhepunkt erreichen, ohne das Elladan _ihn_ auch nur einmal berührt hätte, drückte Elronds Sohn ihn auf den Rücken und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und bedeckte die erhitzte Haut seines Oberkörpers mit Küssen. Elladans Zunge leckte über den leichten Schweißfilm, schmeckte das Salz und seine Zähne bissen sanft in das Weiß um dort rote Spuren zu hinterlassen während er unablässig seinen Weg hinunter zu Legolas Männlichkeit nahm, die hart gegen den weichen Stoff der Leggings pulsierte.

Elladan befreite diese und sog hörbar die Luft ein als er feststellte, dass diese genau so schön war wie der Rest des Elben aus Eryn Lasgalen.

Verlangen raste durch seine Adern, er wollte Legolas nehmen, ihn erobern und… lieben…

Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er der Erste sein würde, so sein Freund dies überhaupt zuließ, und er wollte Legolas eine schöne Nacht bereiten, in der er ihm zuerst die Erfüllung brachte, nach der sich der unter ihm windende Körper so sehnte.

Sanft strich Elladan mit seiner Zunge über die weiche Haut am Ansatz um eine feuchte Spur zur prallen, dunkelroten Spitze zu ziehen, von der er die ersten tropfenförmigen Zeugen der sich bald entladenden Lust des Anderen leckte. Legolas krallte seine Hände in die Bettlaken und bemühte sich, nicht gleich so laut zu stöhnen, dass es das ganze Haus mitbekam. Mit einem Murren nahm er nur eine Sekunde später zur Kenntnis, dass der Elb von ihm abließ und ihn stattdessen leidenschaftlich küsste und seine Hoden dabei sanft massierte.

„Bitte… mach weiter…" Legolas Stimme klang heiser und in seine Augen glänzten fiebrig.

Elladan lächelte und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und als er Legolas Erektion plötzlich ganz in den Mund nahm, zuckten Blitze in dessen Kopf und heiße Wellen fluteten durch seinen Körper.

„Bei den Valar…" er bemühte sich nicht mehr, leise zu sein sondern versuchte viel mehr, noch tiefer in Elladans warmen, feuchten Mund vorzustoßen und somit noch mehr von dem Gefühl zu bekommen, das ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machte, doch sein Freund unterband diese Versuche, indem er Legolas zwar nicht fest, aber dennoch bestimmt mit einem Arm über dessen Unterleib auf der Matratze festhielt.

„Himmel… Elladan… bitte…" Er atmete abgehackt und stoßweise, vergrub seine Finger in den Haaren des Anderen und von einer Sekunde auf die Andere schien sein Inneres zu explodieren, ihn zu zerreißen und zu Millionen kleiner Teilchen zerbersten zu lassen und sein Orgasmus kam mit solch einer Kraft, dass er laut den Namen seines Liebhabers rief um im selben Moment tief in dessen Mund zu kommen.

Elladan verweilte still, schluckte und wartete bis die kontrahierenden Wellen abgeklungen waren und sich Legolas Körper wieder entspannte. Dann legte er sich neben ihn und lachte. „Hoffentlich hat das mein Vater nicht gehört."

Legolas errötete noch mehr, als er es auf Grund seiner Lust ohnehin schon war. „Es… es tut mir leid, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Oh nein, es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest."

„Ich…" Der Prinz beendete den Satz nicht, er wusste nicht, wie er das, was er fühlte und wollte, ausdrücken sollte. Doch Elladan wusste, was er sagen wollte und er rollte sich über das Bett um etwas vom Tischchen daneben zu nehmen und unter nun sanften und liebevollen Küssen streichelte er Legolas Körper und seine Finger massierten schließlich dessen engen Eingang.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Als er auf seine Frage nur ein Nicken als Antwort bekam, öffnete Elladan die kleine Phiole mit Öl und verteilte es großzügig auf seinen Fingern um dann seine Massage fortzusetzen und mit einem Finger langsam in die Öffnung einzudringen.

Legolas schloss die Augen.

„Nein Geliebter, sieh mich an damit ich weiß, ob ich dir Schmerzen zufüge." Diese Worte, direkt an sein Ohr geflüstert, ließen ihn erschauern und erweckten die Lust von Neuem.

Elladan bereite ihn vor, langsam und sorgfältig obwohl sein eigener Körper nach Erlösung schrie und er die Hitze, die von dem anderen Elben ausging, kaum noch ertrug ohne endlich in ihn einzudringen und ihn dem seinen zu machen. Der junge Prinz gewöhnte sich an das zuerst ein wenig schmerzhafte Gefühl und kurz darauf begann er vorsichtig, sich zu bewegen, was Elladan wieder dazu animierte, es ihm gleich zu tun. Legolas keuchte und stöhnte, drängte sich den Fingern entgegen als könne er sie noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen als Elronds Sohn sich plötzlich aus ihm zurück zog.

„Was…?" Doch Elladan legte ihm einen Figner auf die Lippen und begab sich ruhig zwischen seine Beine, drückte sie sanft auseinander und positionierte sich über ihm.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich dein Erster bin?"

„Du und kein Anderer!"

Und Elladan drückte gegen den engen Muskel, überwand schließlich das feste Hindernis und drang in Legolas. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein, Schmerz verzerrte sein Gesicht und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Sie lagen still, keiner der beiden bewegte sich und langsam verebbte der Schmerz. Legolas sah Elladan in die Augen, deren Grau im Licht der Kerzen einen metallischen Schimmer hatte. Er strich mit beiden Händen die feuchten, dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht des Anderen und hielt sie hinter dessen Kopf fest.

Es war ein Bild, wie selbst der begabteste Maler Mittelerdes es nicht schöner hätte erschaffen können.

Elladan erinnerte Legolas an die Nacht, die schwarzen Haare so dunkel wie der Himmel es über Imladris war mit Augen, silbern wie die Sterne.

„Wie schön du bist…" Legolas hob seinen Kopf und sein Geliebter spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich Elladan." Die Worte des Prinzen flossen wie süßer Honig von einem Löffel. Ganz langsam flüsterte er den Namen von Elronds Sohn. El-la-dan…

„Und ich dich!" Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und als er bemerkte, dass Legolas sich seinem Rhythmus anschloss, wurden seine Stöße ein wenig schneller und fester. Dabei schob er sich mit seinem Bauch immer wieder über Legolas Erregung, was den Prinzen kurz darauf alles um sich herum vergessen ließ und er schloss die Augen um sich von dieser Empfindung fortreißen zu lassen.

Und bald befanden sich die beiden Elben in einem ekstatischen Rausch ihrer Gefühle und sie gaben sich hemmungslos ihrer brennenden Leidenschaft hin, küssten sich, bissen sich in die Lippen und die helle Haut, saugten und hinterließen dunkelrote Flecken. Sie sahen sich an, fanden im Blick des Anderen pure Lust und heißes Verlangen, pressten ihre Münder aufeinander nur um wieder alles um sich herum verschwinden zu lassen außer dem Geräusch des rasend schnell durch ihre Körper schießenden Blutes in ihren Ohren.

Nie zuvor hatte Legolas sich so lebendig und geliebt gefühlt. Vergessen waren all seine Selbstzweifel, die Melancholie und die dunkle Einsamkeit, in die er seine Seele vor so vielen Monaten gestürzt hatte. Elladan hatte ihn gefunden und aus der Dunkelheit ans Licht gerissen, ihn gepackt und fortgetragen zu Gefilden, die ihm so wundervoll und vollkommen erschienen, dass sie ihm vor Glück die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Als Elladan das sah, lächelte Legolas, schlang seine Beine um die Hüften seines Geliebten und das reichte, damit dieser noch tiefer und heftiger in ihn stieß um dann mit brachialer Gewalt zu kommen während Legolas sich gleichzeitig auf seinen eigenen Bauch ergoss.

Nachdem Elladan sich aus Legolas zurück gezogen hatte, reinigten sie sich und krochen anschließend unter die dünne Bettdecke. Einige Kerzen waren bereits erloschen und der Mond stand hoch am tiefschwarzen Himmel.

„Hast du das ernst gemeint?" Der Prinz lag auf der Seite, hatte einen Arm angewinkelt und den Kopf darauf abgestützt und sah dabei den Anderen, der auf dem Rücken lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte, fragend an.

„Was denn?"

„Dass du mich liebst."

Jetzt erwiderte Elladan Legolas Blick allerdings und begab sich in die gleiche Position. „Natürlich habe ich das so gemeint. Ich liebe dich Legolas Thranduillion, Prinz aus dem Düsterwald."

Und wieder schossen dem blonden Elb Tränen in die Augen.

„Was hast du denn? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Er erhielt zunächst nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort, es dauerte etwas, bis Legolas auch etwas sagte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du machst mich nur sehr glücklich."

Und Elladan lächelte über diese Worte und zog seinen Geliebten an sich er strich ihm über die blonden Haare. „So wie du mich…"

Die Nacht war weit fort geschritten ehe auch diese Beiden endlich in den Schlaf fanden, eng beieinander liegend als könne nichts auf Arda sie jemals wieder trennen…


	14. Tag & Nacht

Kapitel 14 – Tag & Nacht

Die Nacht endete, unbemerkt von den Liebenden.

Als sich die Sonne gemächlich an diesem Spätsommertag über den Horizont schob, erwachte Elladan und blinzelte unwillig, er wollte nicht aufstehen.

Der immer noch im Raum hängende Geruch von erloschenen Kerzen und das Halbdunkel hüllten ihn ein und er drehte sich um, nur im nächsten Moment hellwach zu sein. Die andere Seite des Bettes war leer, Legolas war weg. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, tausend Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und sein erschrockenes Herz spielte ihm böse Streiche und sagte ihm, sein Geliebter hätte ihn, in Reue über das Geschehene, verlassen noch bevor der Mond der Sonne gewichen war.

Doch dann bemerkte er im Augenwinkel, dass sich die schweren Vorhänge sanft bewegten, die Balkontür musste offenstehen und so schob Elladan sich leise aus dem Bett und tatsächlich, er fand Legolas draußen im noch trüben morgendlichen Sonnenlicht stehend.

Thranduil Sohn liebte den frühen Morgen, die Zeit des Sonnenaufgangs, wenn die Luft noch kühl und feucht war und die ersten Vögel ihr Gewischter hören ließen. Er mochte das Zwielicht, wenn sich der rot-goldene Streifen am Horizont gegen das Schwarz der Nacht schob und es in einem tiefen Dunkelblau erscheinen ließ. Legolas liebte es in Eryn Lasgalen durch die Wälder zu streifen wenn der Nebel noch dicht über dem Boden hing und alles auf der Erde von einer Schicht schimmernden Taus überzogen war. Aber auch hier merkte er die tiefe Verbundenheit mit der Natur und die Ruhe, die sie ihm schenkte. Alles in ihm war ruhig, verlief in gleichmäßigen Bahnen und er fühlte sich ausgeglichen und seit langer Zeit… glücklich und vollkommen. Er atmete langsam und tief ein als er hinter sich die leisen Geräusche nackter Füße hörte und kurz darauf eine Gestalt neben ihm auftauchte.

„Ich hatte befürchte, du wärst weg." Elladan sah über das Tal und befand wieder einmal, dass es keinen schöneren Ort auf Arda geben könnte als seine Heimat.

Legolas wandte ihm den Kopf zu und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, dachte der Prinz Elladan an einen warmen Sommertag – die blonden Haare schienen hell wie die Sonne und die saphirblauen Augen erinnerten ihn an den klaren und wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Wieso sollte ich dich verlassen?" Legolas Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend.

„Vielleicht bereust du, was zwischen uns war?"

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Elladans Schulter, strich sanft darüber, nahm den Weg die Wirbelsäule hinab und verharrte schließlich auf der Hüfte. „Wie könnte ich nur…?"

Elladan lehnte seinen Kopf an Legolas Schulter, er drückte sich in die Halsbeuge und atmete den Geruch nach Lavendel ein. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen." Sanft strich er mit der anderen Hand über die schwarzen glatten Haare und sah dem Sonnenlicht weiter bei seinem sich immer wiederholenden Siegeszug gegen die letzten Überbleibsel der Nacht zu.

Sie gehörten zusammen, wie Tag und Nacht, hell und dunkel…

Und so zogen die Tage und Nächte dahin, voller Liebe und Leidenschaft und geprägt von einem tiefen Verständnis und Vertrauen. Legolas und Elladan waren glücklich und Thranduils Sohn hatte die Zeit der Traurigkeit, die einst sein Leben beherrschte, tief in seinem Inneren begraben und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran.

Ein Jahr war inzwischen vergangen, seitdem er nach Imladris gekommen war und wie ein wie ein plötzlich einschlagender Blitz kündigte König Thranduil eines Tages seinen Besuch an um zu sehen, ob es seinem Sohn tatsächlich so gut ging, wie es Elronds Briefe vermuten ließen.

Als dieser das Schreiben aus Eryn Lasgalen gelesen hatte, fuhr er sich langsam mit der Hand über das Gesicht und rieb sich heftig die in Falten gelegte Stirn.

 _Himmel, wenn er raus findet was zwischen unseren Söhnen ist hat es sich mit der Allianz unserer Reiche._

Elrond hatte sehr wohl gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, kein liebender Vater lässt seinen Sohn ausziehen um dann nicht wenigstens ab und an mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber diese Tatsache hatte der Herr über Bruchtal immer geflissentlich von sich geschoben, er hatte genug damit zu tun gehabt, die Beziehung der beiden zu akzeptieren und ein Auge, oder besser Ohr, darauf zu haben, was seine Untertanen so darüber sagten und dachten.

Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte er sich nach einigen Monaten entspannt. Elladan und Legolas waren in der Öffentlichkeit vorsichtig mit dem, was sie taten, aber es war natürlich so, dass inzwischen jeder wusste, was sie verband. Aber niemand, absolut niemand aus Imladris wäre dem Herrn und seiner Familie so in den Rücken gefallen und hätte außerhalb des Tals erzählt, was sich dort abspielte.

Elrond ließ die beiden jungen Elben zu sich kommen und als sie kurz darauf vor ihm standen, sah er sie sorgenvoll an.

„Dein Vater wird dich, uns, besuchen kommen. Er möchte sich davon überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht."

Als blicke er in einen Spiegel, zeigte sich urplötzlich dieselbe Sorge in den Augen des blonden Thronfolgers.

„Wir haben gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommt und ich habe euch beide, vor allem aber dich Elladan, nicht ohne Grund eindringlich gebeten, keine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen."

Sein Sohn öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, aber der Vater hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, die Liebe, eure Herzen und so weiter. Es war vermessen von mir zu denken, dass ihr eure Gefühle verdrängen könnt und werdet. Aber es ist nun mal nicht zu leugnen, dass es uns alle in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird. Und um mich darauf vorzubereiten, welche Probleme genau uns treffen werden muss ich einfach wissen ob ihr euch dem König gegenüber erklären wollt."

Elladan sah Legolas an, der beinahe automatisch den Kopf schüttelte. Angst zeigte sich in seinen Zügen.

Nackte Angst.

„Es… es tut mir leid Elladan, ich kann das nicht… noch nicht… bitte…"

Elladan nahm Legolas Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Es ist in Ordnung, beruhige dich. Wenn du nicht willst, ich werde dich nicht drängen. Vertrau mir, ich weiß was zu tun ist…"

Die beiden anderen Elben sahen ihn fragend an, doch er erwiderte ihre fragenden Blicke nur mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Keine Bange, ich werde dafür sorgen, das Thranduil nichts merkt und niemand von uns wird Schwierigkeiten bekommen." Er küsste Legolas, verneigte sich vor seinem Vater und verschwand wortlos aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

Am selben Abend hatte er seinen Plan bereits sorgsam vorbereitet und lag zufrieden mit sich und der Welt im Bett als sein Freund zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht ganz so entspannt war.

„Elladan?"

„Hm?" Der dunkelhaarige Elb wandte seinen Kopf um.

„Bist du irgendwie enttäuscht, dass ich mich Vater gegenüber nicht erklären will?"

Elronds Sohn spürte eine warme Hand auf seinem Bauch.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wann du das tun willst und ich weiß, wie gewichtig und weitreichend sie ist. Wenn du dich nicht bereit dazu fühlst, dann ist das so und ich habe nicht das Recht, darüber zu urteilen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Mache ich mir aber, wenn nicht über dich, so doch über ihn."

Die Finger malten unsichtbare Kreise um den Bauchnabel und Elladan atmete tief durch, denn sein Körper reagierte auf die sanfte Berührung.

„Vertrau mir, auch das ist unnötig. In den Tagen, in denen dein Vater hier ist, solltest du nur noch netter als sonst zu Leanna sein." Elladan grinste.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Leanna wird sich ganz besonders um dich bemühen und dein Vater wird denken, es läuft hier alles in ganz ordentlichen Bahnen ab. Er wird erfreut sein."

Und da verstand der Thronfolger den Plan seines Freundes und er beugte hinüber zu dessen Ohr, leckte über die empfindliche Spitze und flüsterte „Danke!" während seine Finger den Weg vom Nabel abwärts nahmen.

„Oh… gerne… Hauptsache, du bedankst dich nicht auch bei ihr so." stöhnte Elladan und wurde in der nächsten Sekunde von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen genommen.

Als Thranduil wenige Wochen später Imladris erreichte, empfing ihn ein merkwürdig nervöser Elrond, aber sehr zu seiner Freude, ein äußerst glücklicher und gut gelaunt aussehender Legolas. Die Begrüßung zwischen Vater und Sohn fiel sehr herzlich aus und mit der Zeit schien sich auch Elrond ein wenig zu entspannen. Die beiden Herrscher und der Thronfolger verbrachten den Tag zusammen und tauschten sich über ihr eigenes Befinden und die Neuigkeiten aus den Reichen aus.

Beim Abendessen traf der König auch auf Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen, die ihm mit großem Respekt und ihrem besten Benehmen gegenüber traten. Ebenso saßen am Tisch Alea, Elrohirs Verlobte und Leanna, Aleas beste Freundin und ebenso enge Vertraute von Elronds Kindern.

Leanna war eine Schönheit, aber an diesem Abend hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen. Sie trug ein langes, hellblaues Kleid, das perfekt zur Farbe ihrer Augen passte. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie aufwendig geflochten und mit dezenten Spangen verziert. Sie lächelte den König schüchtern an und errötete als dieser überrascht sah, dass sein Sohn neben ihr Platz nahm.

 _Sie wäre eine hervorragende Schauspielerin geworden_ dachte Elladan amüsiert, als er die Szene beobachtete.

Jeder im Raum wusste, dass Leanna kein Kind von Traurigkeit war. Sie feierte gerne und ausgiebig und hatte absolut nichts von der natürlichen Zurückhaltung einer Elbe an sich, doch nun tat sie als wäre sie ein unschuldiges Lamm und sie legte einen sehr zärtlichen Blick und ein feines Lächeln auf Legolas, der unter eben diesem ebenfalls errötete.

„Ah verzeiht mir, wo habe ich meine Manieren?" Elrond konnte kaum glauben, was er dort sah, doch er wusste sofort, dass es das war, was sein Sohn geplant hatte…

„König Thranduil, das ist Leanna, Tochter des Hauptmanns Belandon."

Und die Elbe schenke dem Herrscher über Eryn Lasgalen einen Blick, der dessen Herz tatsächlich ins Straucheln brachte, es beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder als er sah, wie die junge Frau seinen Sohn ansah.

Das Essen und der gesamte Abend nahmen einen sehr glücklichen und friedlichen Verlauf, zur Erleichterung aller Anwesenden, denn jeder, abgesehen natürlich von Thranduil, wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass dieser keinerlei Verdacht über eine etwaige Beziehung zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Elronds hegen würde. Jeder Außenstehende hätte sofort gedacht, dass Legolas und Leanna zwei verliebte Elben waren, denen jedoch noch der letzte Mut fehlte, sich zu ihren Gefühlen zu bekennen. Thranduil war amüsiert über die Schüchternheit, die sein Sohn an den Tag legte und auch wenn die Tochter eines Hauptmanns sicherlich nicht zum Heiraten taugen würde, so war er doch mit der Wahl seines Sprösslings sehr zufrieden, zumindest solange nichts wirklich Ernstes daraus erwachsen sollte.

Und alle Gedanken darüber, dass sein Sohn vielleicht nicht am anderen Geschlecht interessiert sein könnte, waren mit diesem einen Abend aus Thranduils Kopf getilgt und er war froh, seine tiefsitzende innere Befürchtung unbestätigt zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, nun schalt er sich selbst einen einfältigen Narren, dass er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Thranduil blieb knapp einen Monat in Imladris und diese Zeit kam Legolas und Elladan vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Nur sehr selten trauten sie sich, sich nachts zu treffen und mehr als einmal machte der König ihren heimlich geschmiedeten Plänen einen Strich durch die Rechnung indem er selbst seinen Abend mit seinem Sohn verplante, der dagegen nur schwerlich angehen konnte.

„Es ist nicht mehr lange, dann ist er wieder weg." Legolas drückte Elladan, der mit dem Kopf aus seiner Brust lag, fester an sich.

„Manchmal glaube ich, ich halte das ohne dich nicht mehr aus. Und wenn ich dann sehe, wie vertrau Leanna und du inzwischen seid…"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

Elladan ignorierte die Frage. „Was fühlst du, wenn sie dich so anlächelt oder berührt?"

„Nichts, was sollte ich da auch fühlen?"

„Na ja, sie ist schön und ich weiß, dass sie viele Verehrer hat."

Legolas lachte. „Aber ich gehöre garantiert nicht dazu. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken Geliebter." Er zog die Decke fester um sie beide und bald darauf konnte man das ruhige Atmen zweier schlafender Liebender vernehmen, die nur wenige Stunden Zeit hatten die schutzgebende Gegenwart des Anderen zu genießen ehe sie sich erzwungenermaßen noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang wieder trennen mussten.

Als der König sich schließlich ausgiebig davon überzeugt hatte, dass es seinem Sprössling gut ging und er anscheinend in jeder Hinsicht, in Imladris in guten Händen war, kam letztendlich doch der Tag der Abreise.

Vater und Sohn standen sich gegenüber, während Elladan und auch Leanna schräg hinter Thranduil standen. Der König bemerkte, dass Legolas an ihm vorbei sah.

„Bist du verliebt?" fragte er leise, aber dennoch konnten es die beiden Elben hinter ihm hören.

„Ja, das bin ich." Und er warf Thranduil sein schönstes Lächeln über die Schulter und der glückliche Vater ahnte nicht, dass es Elladan galt, der vor Freude errötete.

Als Thranduil außer Sicht war und Elrond sich aufatmend zu den Anderen umdrehte, waren Elladan und Legolas schon verschwunden und hatten eine ratlose Leanna zurück gelassen, die den Herrn über Bruchtal nur lächelnd und schulterzuckend angucken konnte.

 _Das wird uns irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen_. Elrond zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg zurück in sein Haus. Eine Flasche Wein würde seine Nerven beruhigen.

Doch entgegen Elronds Befürchtungen traten auch in den folgenden Jahren keinerlei Schwierigkeiten auf. Diese sollten ihn erst sehr viel später, als er schon überhaupt nicht mehr damit rechnete, einholen, doch das konnte er natürlich noch nicht ahnen.

Die Abstände zwischen Thranduils Besuchen wurden größer und als beim dritten Mal Leanna in der Zwischenzeit einen Soldaten geheiratet hatte, war das eben so. Der König nahm die Nachricht zur Kenntnis, beinahe schon erleichtert, konnte er doch nun sicher sein, dass Legolas nicht auf die Idee verfallen würde, selbst die junge Elbe ehelichen zu wollen.


	15. Nicht ist für die Ewigkeit

Kapitel 15 – Nicht ist für die Ewigkeit

Die Jahre zogen dahin und auch wenn man sagt, dass Zeit für Elben keine Bedeutung hat, so stimmt das nur bedingt. Sicher, Elben sind unsterblich, ein Jahr spielt in ihrer Lebenszeit keine Rolle und doch ist ein Tag an sich für sie genau so lang wie für einen Menschen, Zwergen oder Hobbit.

Ein Jahr kann für sie schnell oder auch langsam vergehen, abhängig davon, was es mit sich brachte.

Und dieses ebenso bewusste Erleben wie es die anderen Rassen tun war etwas, was viele Elben dazu brachte, ihre Unsterblichkeit als Fluch anzusehen. Das Wissen, das die Tage und die Zeit für sie nie enden würden trieb manche in eine tiefe Melancholie und Weltmüdigkeit.

Dreißig Jahre verbrachten Legolas und Elladan mittlerweile miteinander, viel Zeit im Leben eines Menschen, nichts im Leben eines Elben.

Ihre Beziehung verbrachten sie in einer Art Seifenblase, in Imladris war sie kein Geheimnis doch außerhalb der Stadtgrenze redete niemand darüber. Sollte es doch je der Fall gewesen sein, so kam es zumindest nicht bei Thranduil an. Die beiden Elben lebten zufrieden, glücklich in ihrer Abschottung und befanden, ihre Beziehung sei schon alleine dadurch besonders, dass sie eben längst nicht Jedem bekannt war, wie es ja nun mal normalerweise nach so vielen Jahren der Fall gewesen wäre.

Und doch passierte in diesen Jahren etwas, was beide nie für möglich gehalten hatten und was doch so natürlich war, dass es überall auf Arda jeden Tag geschah – ihre Liebe schwand.

Nicht von heute auf morgen, aber doch kontinuierlich über die Jahre bis sich beide, dabei jeder für sich genommen, der nicht mehr zu leugnenden Tatsache stellen mussten, dass die Gefühle für den jeweils Anderen nicht mehr ausreichten, um weiterhin zusammen bleiben zu wollen.

So standen sie da nun also mit dieser Erkenntnis und wussten erst mal nicht, wieso und warum und was sie damit beginnen sollten. Die beiden Elben gingen in ihrem Inneren auf die Suche nach den Gründen und ohne es zu wissen kamen sie zu demselben Ergebnis – sie wollten noch mehr erleben, in jeder Hinsicht, die das Leben und die Liebe zu bieten haben.

Elladan, von jeher der Überzeugung, er sei nicht für eine Ehe oder eine ewig währende Beziehung geeignet, merkte zuerst, dass sich sein Körper nach anderen Elben sehnte, auch wenn Legolas mit Abstand das begehrenswerteste Wesen war, dass ihm jemals begegnet war. Aber, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, es gab nichts mehr, was sie nicht schon getan hätten und alles, was sie im Bett miteinander veranstalteten, hatten sie schon unzählige Male vorher gemacht.

Elladan langweilte sich und dieses Langeweile entfernte auch sein Herz von Legolas, so dass er sich eines Tages eingestand, in dem Anderen eher einen geliebten Bruder zu sehen als den Mann, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte.

Der Prinz aus Eryn Lasgalen kam zu demselben Punkt in seinen Überlegungen. Er hatte Elladan geliebt, über alles und mit allem, was er geben konnte. Doch er spürte, dass es an der Zeit war, weiterzuziehen und zu entdecken, was noch alles auf ihn wartete ehe er eines Tages den Elben treffen würde, mit dem er für alle Ewigkeit zusammen bleiben wollte. Doch dieser war nicht Elladan. Er hatte Elronds Sohn viel zu verdanken, wahrscheinlich sogar sein Leben…

Elladan hatte ihm die Liebe gezeigt, körperlich und seelisch, er hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes liebenswürdig war, mit allem, was ihn ausmachte und doch kam er nach den gemeinsamen Jahren zu dem schmerzhaften Ergebnis, dass die Valar sie anscheinend nicht füreinander bestimmt hatten.

Wie beide Elben auf ihrer Reise nach Moria einst ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckt hatten, so endeckten sie nun das Ende eben dieser und beide fragten sich, wie sie genau das dem Anderen beibringen sollten ohne ihm zu viel Schmerz zuzufügen.

Es war ausgerechnet Thranduil der, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten etwas davon zu ahnen, den Stein ins Rollen brachte…

Nach dreißig Jahren war der König der Ansicht, es wäre Zeit für seinen Sohn wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Es waren viele lange und einsame Monate für ihn gewesen, denn als ob sein Herz nicht schon genug mit der Trennung von seinem geliebten Sohn zu tun gehabt hätte, hatte er zu allem Überfluss auch noch damit zu kämpfen, dass seine Geliebte Maliava ihn mit seinem Berater betrogen hatte, der dafür den Kopf verlor während sie mit unbekanntem Ziel geflüchtet war.

All dies las der Herr über Imladris in dem Brief, der ihn eines Tages aus dem Düsterwald erreichte. Als er geendet hatte, blickte er aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers über das Tal und wusste nicht, was er von all dem nun halten sollte.

Er ließ seinen Sohn und dessen Geliebten zu sich rufen und als die beiden ihm gegenüber standen, knetete er seine Hände, ehe er den Brief wieder vom Tisch aufnahm, ihm den Prinzen gab und knapp sagte: „Dein Vater wünscht, dass du wieder nach Hause kommt."

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum und verwundert stellte Elrond fest, dass er in den Gesichtern der beiden jungen Elben nichts lesen konnte. Er hatte erwartet, sie würden protestieren, sich fassungslos ansehen und ihn anflehen, beim König ein gutes Wort einzulegen. Doch nichts von alledem trat ein.

„Was werdet ihr machen?" fragte Elrond und versuchte immer noch, etwas in ihren Zügen, oder zumindest den Augen, erkennen zu können.

Legolas ignorierte zunächst, welche Entscheidung Elrond eigentlich mit seiner Frage wissen wollte. „Habe ich irgendeine Wahl als nicht zurück zu gehen?"

Der Herr über Imladris sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Nun ja, euch beiden bliebe nur, eure Beziehung ihm gegenüber zu erklären. Aber… ich weiß, es ist alleine eure Sache… überlegt euch gut, welche Konsequenzen das auch für euch nach sich zieht. Von allen politischen Verwicklungen abgesehen. Ich befürchte, wenn du deinem Vater den Rücken kehrst, wird der Weg zurück lange für dich versperrt bleiben."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen ehe der Prinz es nach einer ganzen Weile brach. „Ich… ich muss darüber nachdenken, ich kann dazu jetzt nichts sagen." Er lächelte Elrond und Elladan traurig an und verließ dann mit einem leichten Schulterzucken das Arbeitszimmer.

„Was ist los zwischen euch?"

Elladan setzte sich und seufzte, er nahm ungefragt den Weinbecher seines Vaters und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. „Wenn ich das mal wüsste… ich kann es dir gar nicht richtig erklären, aber irgendwie… ich liebe ihn nicht mehr Vater."

Alles Blut wich dem Herrn über Bruchtal aus dem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht als er sich neben seinen Sohn setzte und den Becher wieder auffüllte. „Wie ist das geschehen?"

Ein Schulterzucken folgte auf seine Frage. „Wie genau weiß ich nicht, es hat sich so eingeschlichen bei mir. So sehr mich meine Worte selbst schmerzen, Legolas ist nicht der Elb, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen will."

„Um Himmels Willen, hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Nein…"

„Aber warum nicht? Stell dir vor, er möchte hier bei dir bleiben und sagt seinem Vater was los ist. Du musst es ihm sagen – sofort! Alles andere kann in eine Katastrophe führen!"

„Und wenn ich es tue, kann ich damit denn keine heraufbeschwören? Du weißt doch, in welchem seelischen Zustand er hier ankam. Was ist denn, wenn es noch viel schlimmer wird wenn ich ihm sage, was mich bewegt?"

„So oder so, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Oder möchtest du unglücklich werden oder so lange warten, bis die Konsequenzen völlig unvorhersehbar sind?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also, dann sieh zu, dass du ihm das so schonend wie möglich beibringst. Tue es bevor Legolas eine Entscheidung trifft." Diesmal erhielt er ein Nicken als Antwort.

Legolas stand an der Balkontür zuckte leicht zusammen als er hörte, dass Elladan das gemeinsame Zimmer betrat.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Verwundert darüber, dass Thranduils Sohn sich nicht umdrehte, trat der dunkelhaarige Elb hinter ihn und legte ihm vorsichtig fragend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Und da drehte Legolas sich um und sah den Anderen mit verschwommenen Augen an.

Elladan erschrak. „Was ist denn mit dir?" Kaum hatte er diese Frage ausgesprochen, fiel ihm Legolas um den Hals und fing bitterlich an zu weinen und Elladan hielt den warmen, zitternden Körper vorsichtig fest, strich über die blonden Haare und fragte erneut, diesmal leise flüsternd, was denn los sei.

„Es tut mir so leid…" Die Worte gingen fast unter in dem ungleichmäßigen Schluchzen.

„Was tut dir leid?"

Es dauerte noch etwas ehe der weinende Elb sich gefangen hatte und sein Gegenüber ansah. „Ich… ich kann Vater das mit uns nicht sagen Elladan… ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen…" Und erneut wurde er von seinen Tränen übermannt und drückte sich an die Schulter des Anderen.

„Es ist in Ordnung Legolas. Ich sagte dir schon vor langer Zeit, es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst."

„Aber wir…"

„Shhhhh, beruhige dich doch. Es ist alles nicht so schlimm wie es dir erscheint. Trockne deine Tränen und dann sollten wir uns unterhalten."

Wenig später saßen sie beieinander und redeten. Lange und ausgiebig, sie ließen nichts aus was für den Anderen von Belang sein konnte und das Ende der Nacht bedeutete auch das Ende ihrer Beziehung. Doch sie trennten sich nicht in Streit oder gar in Feindschaft – im Gegenteil. Ihnen war beiden klar, dass sie immer, für alle Zeit ihrer unendlichen Leben, auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise miteinander verbunden sein würden.

Es vergingen noch einige Wochen ehe letztendlich klar wurde, wann genau Thranduils Sohn zu seinem Vater heimkehren würde.

„Du reist also morgen ab?" Elladan sah seinen Freund wehmütig an. Trotz ihrer Trennung würde ihm Legolas fürchterlich fehlen.

„Ja…"

„Würdest du den heutigen Abend mit mir verbringen – alleine?"

Als der Prinz Elronds Sohn überrascht ansah, sah er, dass sich ein leichtes Lächeln in dessen Gesicht zeigte. Er erwiderte es als er die Absicht hinter der Frage erkannte.

„Gerne doch."

Wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in Bruchtal brannten auch in dieser viele Kerzen in ihrem ehemals gemeinsamen Zimmer als Legolas spät am Abend eintrat. Und genau wie an jenem Abend überkam beide Elben eine Nervosität, die ihnen Herzklopfen bescherte, das sich verstärkte, als sie sich gegenüberstanden und sich in die Augen sahen.

„Ich danke dir, dass du diesem Abend zugestimmt hast." Elladan fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft Legolas Wange entlang.

„Wie sollte ich dir eine Bitte abschlagen? Du bist immer genau so schön, wie du es damals warst und auch wenn unsere Liebe vergangen sein mag, so ändert das doch nichts an meinem Verlangen nach dir." Er nahm die Hand des anderen Elben von seinem Gesicht und küsste die Innenfläche und dann die Fingerspitzen.

Elladan schloss die Augen, genoss die Berührung. „Du bist und bleibst das schönste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist. Selbst jetzt, wo ich nichts sehe, kann ich deine Schönheit spüren. Sie umgibt dich wie goldenes Licht."

Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, hungrig und verlangend, doch auch voller zärtlicher Zuneigung. Hände öffneten mit leicht zitternden Fingern Knöpfe, Schnallen und Knoten, schoben Stoff beiseite, legten nackte, warme Haut frei, die begierig von roten, geschwollenen Lippen geküsst wurde. Sie begaben sich zu Bett, zogen auf dem kurzen Weg die restliche Kleidung aus, die den Kampf gegen ihre Lust noch nicht verloren hatte und drückten ihre erhitzten Körper aneinander, deren Haut im Mondlicht noch blasser schimmerte.

Sie spürten die harte Erregung des jeweils Anderen, stöhnten und keuchten als sie sich sanft aneinander rieben, die Augen nicht voneinander nehmend als würden sie nichts, absolut nichts von dem verpassen und missen wollen, was sie dort lesen konnten. Ihre Körper ineinander verschlungen streichelten sie über Haut und Haare, entlockten leise und verlangende Töne und schließlich war es Elladan, der seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Ich will dich… bitte…"

Und Legolas erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch, so wie er ihm jeden in dieser Nacht erfüllt hätte.

Er bereite ihn vor, sorgfältig und vorsichtig, es gab keinen Grund zur Eile. Doch beide Elben waren weit fortgeschritten in ihrer Lust und nicht mehr allzu weit davon entfernt ihre Erfüllung zu finden. Als Legolas schließlich vollständig in Elladan eingedrungen war, verharrte er dort, völlig gefangen genommen von der Enge die ihn umschloss und dem damit verbunden wunderbaren Gefühl, dass er so viele Jahre genossen hatte. Ihre Blicke ruhten immer noch aufeinander und beide erkannten in den Augen des Anderen etwas unabhängig von all dem Verlangen, das sie innerlich verbrennen ließ.

Etwas, was größer und mächtiger war und von dem sie gedacht hätten, sie hätten es verloren.

Doch sie wussten auch, dass es zu spät war, ihre Wege würden sich trennen. Was auch immer in ihren Herzen wohnen mochte, es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass das, was sie dort erkannten, nur vorübergehend war und so schnell wieder verschwinden würde, wie es aufgekommen war, was letztendlich nur noch mehr Schmerz verursacht hätte.

Sie liebten sich in dieser Nacht nicht nur einmal und der Morgen brach bereits an als, eng umschlungen, ein paar Stunden Ruhe fanden ehe sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

Viele Worte brauchten sie nicht mehr, denn alles, was ihnen wichtig gewesen war, hatten sie sich bereits zuvor gesagt.

Niemand kann sagen, was aus Legolas und Elladan geworden wäre, wenn der Prinz in Imladris geblieben wäre. Vielleicht hätten sie wieder zueinander gefunden, vielleicht nicht. Es war ihnen nicht bestimmt, das heraus zu finden.

Nachdem er nach Legolas Weggang einige Zeit alleine geblieben war, führte Elladan danach wieder sein gewohnt wildes Leben weiter, es gab aber keinen Elben mehr, der sein Herz so berührt hätte wie der Thronfolger aus Eryn Lasgalen.

Hin und wieder trafen sich die beiden in den nächsten Jahrhunderten und stets waren ihre Treffen voller Leidenschaft und ihren anschließenden Abschiede haftete immer etwas Trauriges an.

Legolas verdankte Elladan viel, wahrscheinlich war Elronds Sohn der Grund, warum er überhaupt noch lebte und nicht bereits vor Einsamkeit, Traurigkeit und Selbstzweifel vergangen war. Es war Elladan gewesen, der ihm die Liebe beigebracht hatte, seelisch und körperlich, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes liebenswürdig war und dass die Tatsache, dass er sich zum eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte, nichts war, was einen Makel bedeutete.

Durch Elladan hatte Legolas wieder erkannt, dass in der Welt so viel Schönes wartete, dass es zu erkunden galt.

Der Thronfolger wusste, dass er sich eines Tages seinem Vater gegenüber offenbaren musste, und er konnte nur erahnen, wie heftig Thranduils Reaktion hierauf ausfallen würde, doch Legolas blickte mutiger in seine Zukunft und er war sich sicher, dass es jemanden gab, für den sich aller kommender Ärger lohnen würde.

Diesen Jemand gab es – der Prinz sollte ihn knapp 1000 Jahr später treffen, in Gestalt eines blonden lorischen Hauptmanns, der den Namen Haldir trug und ihm ein Leben ermöglichte, von dem er immer geträumt, dass er aber nie zu führen gehofft hatte – fernab von Eryn Lasgalen und ohne hoheitliche Privilegien. Ein Leben einfach als Legolas…


End file.
